


Starting to find the lasting love

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic portugues del mismo título escrito por Wounded Beast. Emma ha traído a Marian de vuelta y tiene que lidiar con una Regina enfadada y triste. Pero ella se promete que le traerá la felicidad.</p><p>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/527021/Starting_to_find_the_lasting_love/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Siete eran los días en que Emma Swan se veía hundida en un pozo de dudas, por más que no lo admitiese. El arrepentimiento unido a la vergüenza se apoderaba de más de la mitad de sus horas en esos siete días  de una semana atípica para ella en Storybrooke. Todos en la ciudad ya sabían lo que había ocurrido en Granny’s la noche en que Emma y Hook habían traído  de  vuelta a una persona que para todos, en especial para Robin Hood, estaba muerta.

Emma era consolada por su madre, su padre y Henry, que tan asustados como la sheriff, buscaban una forma de acercarse a Regina nuevamente.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el apartamento de Mary Margaret, sentados a la mesa en la mañana del séptimo día tras la victoria contra Zelena. Se miraban de forma extraña, la paz había vuelto, pero no era una paz que los llenara de alegría y optimismo.

«Mamá…¿por qué no intentas convencerla para que salga de casa?» Henry preguntó a Emma después de moverse bruscamente en la silla de madera y sonreír ante la repentina idea.

«Soy la última persona que desea ver en este mundo» dijo Emma con los ojos fijos en su taza de chocolate caliente.

«En este y en cualquier otro mundo, Emma» Snow mecía el carrito del pequeño Neal por su lado de la mesa, mientras miraba a su hija con los ojos bajos «Regina es capaz de amar incondicionalmente, y odiar de igual modo»

«Pues eso, ella me odia»

Emma se llevó la taza de chocolate a los labios y dio un breve sorbo.

«No creo que Henry esté equivocado» Charming se manifestó «¿por qué no intentar una aproximación? Ella puede haberte perdonado lo que has hecho entendiendo que no conocías a Marian, ¿cómo lo habrías de saber?»

«No es tan fácil. Me odia, no va a querer verme más y probablemente nos mande otra maldición»

Henry se viro en la silla, mirando a su madre rubia de más cerca

«Ella no haría eso. Ella cambió, ella es otra, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo?»

«No me cuesta entenderlo, chico, lo que no quiere decir que me vaya a recibir sin freírme el cerebro o estrellarme contra el manzano del jardín, ya oíste tú mismo cuánto me adora» Emma puso énfasis en la última palabra.

El chico suspiró desanimado.

«¿Y si hablo yo con ella? ¿Pedirle que te perdone?»

Emma sonrió sin ganas. Charming y Snow se miraron antes de mirar a la hija.

«¿Por qué diablos tanta preocupación en que me perdone?» Emma parecía cansada

«Porque ella también es mi madre, y si una de vosotras no es feliz, yo no lo voy a estar, y ahora ninguna de las dos lo es»

«Déjalo, esto va a pasar, solo es una fase, chico» Emma apartó el mechón que le caía en los ojos al chico con la punta de los dedos «Ahora, quédate con tu abuela, y ayúdala a cuidar de tu tío, mientras tu abuelo y yo vamos a patrullar, al fin y al cabo, somos los ojos de esta ciudad mientras la alcaldesa duerme» se levantó de su sitio junto a su padre. Charming selló los labios de Snow, y dejó una caricia en la cabecita de Neal. Emma se puso su famosa chaqueta roja y abrazó a su hijo sin decir nada más.

Henry vio al abuelo y a la madre salir del apartamento tal y como habían hecho los seis días anteriores, ejerciendo de sheriffs de Storybrooke. Nada había cambiado allí desde la vuelta de los moradores del Bosque Encantado, la vida era la que conocían como seres de aquel mundo creado en Maine. La ciudad retomó su ritmo después de que Zelena se convirtiera en cenizas, Rumplestilskin se casara con Belle y Robin estuviera por los alrededores con Marian y Roland para la profunda amargura de Regina.

Se habría de esperar que Henry fuera el consuelo de la madre, pero ni para el muchacho la alcaldesa profirió la mínima palabra sobre el hecho de que Emma le arrebatara  la felicidad. Estaba encerrada en casa, en el único lugar donde podría encontrar descanso teñido de tristeza. Regina apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, implorando para que el sueño la envolviera deprisa, antes que un llanto sin fin no le permitiese ver nada más que al ladrón de sentimientos, como insistió en llamar al hombre del que se había enamorado. Mientras que Emma se había pasado las noches en blanco indecisa  entre el bien y al mismo tiempo el mal que hizo, Regina ya no la culpaba por el retorno de Marian, prefería cuestionarse a sí misma si toda aquella pesadilla no sería el precio que tenía que pagar por su egoísmo y odio de su pasado como Reina Malvada. Algunas veces se arrepentía, otras se erguía en ella un orgullo herido, y al final se sentía derrotada de todas maneras, sin fuerzas para luchar contra algo que no podía cambiar, pues ya había cambiado como se lo había prometido a Henry.

El muchacho no apareció esa tarde, en vez de ir a casa de Regina se dirigió a Granny’s con prisa. Con él llevaba un trozo de papel metido en el bolsillo, que sacó apenas se hubo sentado en la banqueta y vio a Ruby sirviendo a los parroquianos.

«Hola, chico. ¿Qué pasó? Parece que has hecho un viaje por un portal mágico, ¿a qué tanta prisa?» quiso saber Ruby.

«Necesito que me hagas un favor, y que guardes el secreto»

Intentaba recobrar la respiración, entregando el pedazo de papel a las delgadas manos de Caperucita.

«¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es esto?»

Ella lo agarró sin poder abrir los dedos

«Dale esto a mi madre, a Emma, cuando venga. Dile que es de parte de la alcaldesa, solo eso» susurraba él.

«¡Madre de Dios! ¿Qué estás tramando Henry?» Ruby hizo una mueca, desconfiando del muchacho.

«Solo haz lo que te he dicho y no me menciones»

Henry bajó de la banqueta, guiñándole un ojo a la moza antes de salir de allí haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta. Ruby miraba el papel en la palma de la mano, aguantándose para no abrirlo y leer lo que estaba escrito.

La hora en la que Emma y Charming pasaban por el restaurante ya está cercana. En aquellos días pedían comida para llevar y se iban para casa. Emma y su padre entraron exactamente a los cinco minutos de haberse ido Henry, y por suerte el sitio estaba casi vacío. Los dos se sentaron quejándose del tedioso día de patrulla por las calles, iba a hacer el pedido a Ruby, pero antes de abrir la boca la chica le entregó el papel.

La sheriff se asustó, tardando un momento en leer el contenido de aquella hoja. La letra semejante a la de Regina y su nombre al final intrigaron a la rubia que miró al padre al su lado con mucha desconfianza.

Ya de noche, sola, conduciendo el coche patrulla por la calles, Emma se encontró en la puerta de la enorme casa de Regina Mills. Paró y se bajó del coche, mirando hacia los lados, viendo que nadie estuviera por los alrededores. Caminó por el sendero de la entrada de aquella casa lentamente, acordándose de cómo se sentía el día en que recorrió ese mismo camino por primera vez, estaba nerviosa como nunca, las piernas le temblaban, la boca se le secó, necesitó respirar profundamente antes de tocar el timbre cuando llegó a la puerta.

Dos minutos bastaron para ver cómo la puerta se abría.

«¿Quién osa?» Regina farfullaba antes de encontrarse con Emma. Tiro de la puerta hacia su dirección, dejando una vista un tanto curiosa «¿Tú?» la morena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver a la rubia frente a ella.

Emma no consiguió decir nada, los labios se le pegaron y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de Regina. Se quedaron ahí por un buen momento sin reacción alguna, sin saber qué decir, a pesar de que ambas deseaban soltar un par de cosas que tenían atragantadas en la garganta.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

«Hola» consiguió decir Emma, frente a la figura de una apática Regina.

La Reina Malvada era en ese momento todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba desde la llegada de la salvadora a Storybrooke;  sus cortos cabellos estaban apagados, el maquillaje inexistente, el pijama de seda verde que vestía su cuerpo estaba tan arrugado como las hojas viejas desparramadas por la tierra del jardín, lo que quedaba de la madre adoptiva de Henry era su excesivo humor negro.

«Saca los pies de aquí inmediatamente, maldita…maldita…» Regina no conseguía llamarla como deseaba.

Algo dentro de su pecho se encogió, como si el corazón todavía existiese, y en aquellos segundos al ver a Swan delante de ella, se sintió helada, más pálida de lo que normalmente era. Hizo un movimiento para cerrar la puerta, pero Emma intervino con sus dos manos, abriéndola otra vez. De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre las dos, pero fue por poco tiempo.

«Regina, ¿me llamaste?» Emma miraba el rostro de Regina girado hacia un lado para no mirarla.

«¡Márchate!»

«Pero…»

La rubia frunció el ceño, sacando la mano de la puerta.

«Te estoy dando la oportunidad de sacar tu asquerosa cara de mi vista, hazme por lo menos ese favor, ¿o quieres arruinar mi noche más de lo que está como todas las veces desde que llegaste a esta ciudad?»

Regina irguió la cabeza y usó su voz autoritaria, llenó el pecho de aire y encaró a Swan con ojos de repudio.

«Pero has sido  tú la que me has llamado»  Emma sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones el pedazo de papel y lo mantuvo entre sus dedos delante de la cara de la alcaldesa.

«¡Márchate de aquí!» la morena estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero titubeó con el papel tan cerca de las narices «Nunca te llamaría, señorita destroza felicidad»

«Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me dieron esto?» todavía mantenía el papel entre los dedos, Regina lo cogió y lo rompió en minúsculos pedazos que volaron suavemente hasta caer al suelo.

«Ya estoy cansada de tus excusas, regresa al navío de tu pirata y trata de morir junto a él»

En ese momento la salvadora recordó que hacía días que no veía tampoco a Killian. Respiró hondo, se mordió el labio inferior y dijo

«Regina, no tengo motivos para estar aquí, si los tuviese sería por Henry, y él no está aquí, ¿no? Si no fuiste tú quien me mandó el recado de venir hasta aquí a esta hora, ¿quién fue? ¿El fantasma de Cora?»

«No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi madre, por tu culpa está muerta»

La rubia suspiró insatisfecha, llevando las manos a su cintura y levantando las cejas de forma guasona.

«¿Vas a comenzar con el intercambio de críticas? Eso es pasado Regina»

«Ajjj, ¡cómo odio cuando pronuncias mi nombre de esa manera!»

La morena se llevó los cabellos hacia atrás con el típico cautivador movimiento que siempre hacía.

«Ok, entonces, vine para nada, gracias por hacerme pasar por una estúpida Regina» dijo Emma guardando continencia

«Espera…» llamó Mills en el momento en que Swan se daba la vuelta para marcharse «Yo no te mandé esa nota, ¿no es alguna invención tuya? ¿Qué había escrito?»

«Que tenía que venir hasta aquí para encontrarme contigo para un asunto serio, decía por favor y urgente, ¿te acuerdas ahora?»

«¡No! Eso no es mío, Emma»

«Pues tampoco es cosa mía» Swan hizo una mueca cómica al mirar a su vez a Regina.

«Entonces, ¿quién fue el que te lo dio?»

«Ruby me lo entregó, pero…¿por qué…?» Emma se calló para pensar un momento «Si fuera lo que estoy pensando…no, ese chico…»

«¿Henry?» Regina preguntó mirando a la rubia de forma extraña.

«¡Fue él!» dijeron las dos a la vez, las voces salieron casi en un suspiro.

Se miraban asintiendo a la vez, los labios entre abiertos sin palabras para definir la situación, solo tenían la certeza de que el hijo estaba detrás. En ese instante las mejillas de Emma enrojecieron, y la Reina Malvada tuvo que aceptar que su presencia allí era una trampa. No protestó, ya no la miraba con expresión de enfado, ni tenía valor para hacerlo nuevamente, se tragaría sus palabras.

«Mira, sé que no va a adelantar nada que te lo diga ahora, pero sé por qué Henry ha hecho esto, esta mañana me pidió que viniese a convencerte. No sales de casa desde hace una semana, todos estamos preocupados, tienes que creerlo. Sé muy bien que soy la última persona que deseas ver en el mundo, pero Henry no está feliz al verte así. ¿Podríamos hablar? ¿Solo un poco? Para llegar a casa con un buen argumento.

Emma Swan respiraba por la boca. Regina, sin alternativa, con los ojos clavados en la mirada esmeralda de la mujer que imploraba delante de ella, apretó los dientes. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, dejando la puerta de madera abierta como si olvidase el hecho de que la otra madre de su hijo estaba ahí. La rubia resopló cansada y siguió a Regina hacia dentro.

«No esperes mi simpatía, mucho menos mi desahogo, porque no lo necesito» Mills, que caminó hasta la sala de visitas, se dirigió al mini bar a coger una botella de whisky «No voy a humillarme por tan poco»

«Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?» Swan corrió hasta ella impidiendo que la bebida acabara en la garganta de Regina, cogió la botella y la colocó en la mesa, intimidando a la alcaldesa «Esta no es la solución. Por favor, dime que no estás bebiendo por lo que pasó»

«¿Y a ti que te importa? No piensas en las consecuencias, eres como tu madre, ¿por qué te importaría si me bebo dos de estas todos los días?

Regina la miró de nuevo con repulsión.

«Si Henry lo supiera, se quedaría mucho más molesto. ¿No pesa eso en tu consciencia?»

«¡Qué le den a mi consciencia en este momento!»

Emma se indignó, mientras con los ojos seguía a Regina en la otra dirección.

«Regina, mírate, estás perdida»

«No estoy perdida, solo estoy lamentando»

La alcaldesa de Storybrooke se detuvo en una esquina, cruzó sus brazos y luchó para contener un nudo en la garganta que de repente apareció.

«¿Lamentando lo que fue culpa mía? Regina…

«¡Calla!» Mills interrumpió «Deja de hablar de eso, no vale la pena » sus ojos ardían, tenía que guiñar más seguido para garantizar que el llanto no iba a aparecer «Dile a Henry que ya olvidé lo que pasó, vete, díselo, aunque sabes que no es verdad»

Su voz se estremeció. La rubia tomó aire antes de replicar

«Regina…yo…»

«¡Para! ¡Deja de pronunciar mi nombre!» Regina la interrumpió una segunda vez irritada, deshaciendo el lazo de sus brazos «Me vas a decir lo mismo que me dijiste aquel día, que no sabías nada, que querías salvarle la vida…solo olvidaste que él estaba salvando la mía, Robin era todo lo que tenía, no lo pensaste, por eso no me creo que te preocupes por mí, no creo en nadie»

Emma caminó hasta Regina. Agarró con fuerza sus hombros y hundió sus ojos en la oscuridad de los de la Reina Malvada, que a esas alturas tenía sus mejillas encharcadas y enrojecidas. La boca roja temblaba sin control, Regina deseaba demostrar fuerza y seriedad, pero ya casi no conseguía controlarse.

«He pasado seis noches sin dormir, mis días han sido una pura tortura, odio escuchar a Henry preguntarme por ti cada mañana, odio no lograr hacer magia con mis propias manos, porque si lo consiguiese hacer sola, haría algo para arreglar todo, Regina, lo haría, créelo. Ahora, solo pido que hagas sonreír a mi hijo…a nuestro hijo de nuevo, porque mi corazón muere al escucharlo decir que no es feliz si una de nosotras no lo es, por favor, perdóname, prometo que nunca más pisaré esta casa o buscarte, salgo de tu camino, pero haz eso por Henry, y un poco por mí, para que duerma en paz, con la mente limpia, sin culpa» Emma sintió el calor de un lágrima deslizarse por una de sus mejillas.

Regina Mills estaba inerte, mortificada por la sensación que las palabras de Emma le provocaban. Un minuto después, cayó en los brazos de la rubia que la agarró con todas sus fuerzas y con un miedo absurdo de haberla herido todavía más por dentro. El rostro pálido, pesado y mojado por las  lágrimas de Regina cayó sobre el pecho derecho de Swan. Regina estaba inconsciente, y la razón la rubia no la sabía al ver que todo había pasado tan rápido.

Con mucho cuidado cogió el delgado cuerpo de Mills en sus brazos y cargó con él por los pasillos del piso de arriba. Emma acostó el cuerpo de la alcaldesa en la cama del cuarto grande del segundo piso, el dormitorio de la misma Regina, cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana y se sentó a su lado despacio. Pensó en salir y dejarla, pensó en llamar a alguien, pero por alguna razón tenía una esperanza de que aquello fuera solo una defensa de Regina, que deseaba apagar todo el peso de la tristeza.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Regina observa latir su corazón entre los dedos de Emma Swan. El sonido proveniente de él era el único ruido que conseguía discernir en un escenario donde solo ella y la salvadora estaban. Ambas de pie, en medio del zaguán, cuyo suelo era una mezcla de líneas negras y blancas, los pies de la Reina parecían flotar, mientras que delante de ella Emma daba la impresión de ser una estatua que sujetaba el órgano más vital del cuerpo de Regina. La morena quiso decir algo, pero su voz no existía, eran palabras mudas, intentó una y otra vez, y el desespero se apoderaba de ella de una forma asombrosa, Emma tampoco respondía y mucho menos se movía. Lo que sí era de notar eran los habituales trajes del Bosque Encantado, un vestido largo, azul, resplandeciente de piedras minúsculas, completado por un peinado exuberante en Regina, y en Swan algo parecido a lo que Snow White usaba en su época de fugitiva de la Reina, el traje de bandida.

La estatua de Emma hizo un movimiento cuando el corazón en sus manos fue apretado, un dolor que Regina rogó no sentir. Las rodillas de la morena se desplomaron al suelo y las manos tocaron el lado izquierdo del pecho, las mismas palabras sin sonido salían de los labios de la Reina que suplicaba por su vida con ojos asombrados. La mancha negra que se vislumbraba en el rojo del corazón de Regina se extendió antes de que los dedos de Swan lo aplastaran del todo, y en ese momento la alcaldesa despertó.

La mujer quedó sentada en la cama por el susto, la frente mojada de sudor, y en su rostro una expresión melancólica. Cuando giró su rostro y vio a su lado a Emma dormida, gritó. Swan se despertó ante el grito de Regina y rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

«Regina, ¿qué pasó?» preguntó Emma incómoda

«Solo puedes estar de broma…»

Emma miró a su alrededor, después a Regina que estaba tan extrañada como ella.

«¡Mierda! Me quedé dormida…»

«Sal de mi cama» Mills cogió una almohada y se la tiró a la salvadora «¿Cómo te atreves? Voy a tener que quemar estas sábanas»

«Hey, espera un momento…» la rubia se defendió de la almohada con las dos manos «Te desmayaste, te traje hasta aquí, ¿y así me lo agradeces?»

«¿Me desmayé?»

La pregunta hizo que el rostro de Regina enrojeciese y Emma percibió lo mismo cuando escudriñó el cuarto.

«Sí, te desmayaste y esperar a que te despertaras en el suelo no era un idea muy confortable»

Regina se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Se levantó y miró por la ventana del cuarto, corriendo la cortina, la mañana se estaba aproximando velozmente con un sol calentando el cielo antes de la llegada de las nubes. Emma se levantó también, cogió su chaqueta roja y limpió un rastro de baba que se había quedado en un lado de su boca. Esperó un momento antes de decir algo.

«Bien, estas mejor, me voy»

«Emma…» dijo ella con voz suave, se viró hacia ella que ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto.

«¿Qué Regina?»

«Solo quiero pedirte una cosa. Dile a Henry que estoy bien y que quiero verlo»

«Oh, vale, se lo diré»

Emma asintió.

«Por favor»

La salvadora salió después de mirar un momento a Regina Mills. La mujer estaba abatida, su cabello precisaba un lavado, y tenía leves ojeras de quien no tenía noches de sueño desde hacía mucho. Diría a Henry que habían hecho las paces, y por lo que a ella respecta, las habían hecho o estuvieron casi cerca de hacerlas.

Emma volvió a casa, y se encontró a sus padres y a su hijo que respiraron aliviados al verla entrar.

«¡Emma! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Te llamamos muchas veces, tu padre  me dijo que habías ido a casa de Regina, ¿estuviste allí todo este tiempo?» Snow fue la primera en avasallarla a preguntas, con Neal en su regazo.

«¿Mamá?» Henry se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia su madre «¿Estuviste con ella, no?» el muchacho tenía un brillo extraño en su mirar.

«Sí, Henry, estuve con ella»

Swan se encontró frunciendo el ceño como si aquella afirmación que acababa de hacer fuese muy extraña.

«¿Toda la noche?» Charming  puso una cara tan cómica como la de la hija.

«Sí. Tuvo un problema…»

«¿Todavía está mal?»

Henry estaba preocupado.

«Ahmmm…bueno…se sintió mal, pero mejoró. Eso fue, por eso me quedé allí, por si me necesitaba»

«Entonces, ¿te recibió? ¿Sin lanzarte bolas de fuego o explotar tu cabeza?» se sorprendió Snow.

«Sí, sin lanzarme bolas de fuego o explotar mi cabeza, lo máximo que me tiro fue una almohada»

«¿Almohada?» preguntaron los otros tres a la vez

«Sí» Emma cogió a Henry del brazo «Chico, vamos a hablar un momento, solos tú y yo»

Ella hizo una seña para los padres que asintieron.

«Claro, vamos a Granny’s, ¿después nos buscan allí?» Snow colocó a Neal en el carrito y caminó hacia la puerta mientras hablaba.

«Sí, iremos para allá» Swan asintió, viendo  a su madre, a su padre y  a su hermano salir del apartamento, estaba sola para conversar con su hijo.

«¿Ella habló contigo?» Henry se sentó en una silla frente a Emma en la mesa.

«Conversamos. Está bien y quiere verte»

Emma se sentó y suspiró después de hablar. El chico abrió su boca en una sonrisa.

«¿En serio? Iremos»

«¿Iremos?» Emma se dejó caer en la silla «¿Por qué _iremos_? Ella quiere verte a ti, no a mí»

«Claro que iremos, mamá. Pasaste la noche con ella, estará bien que aparezcas de nuevo»

La rubia sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, los ojos dejaban ver la ternura hacia el chico.

«Henry, hablamos poco, y prometí no volver a pisar aquella casa»

«¿Lo prometiste? Entonces, ¿no hicieron las paces?»

«Bueno, es difícil de explicar. Nos entendemos, solo que no…»

El muchacho pareció decepcionado.

«No es así como lo planeé» refunfuñó bajito

«Sí, tú me hiciste ir hasta allí, ¿no? La nota, nosotras desconfiamos»

«Fui yo, pero quería que ella te entendiese»

«Ella comprende Henry, no me quiere hacer daño a pesar de todo, solo que no hay nada que nos aproxime sino tú, tú eres  nuestro único vínculo»

El cerró los labios insatisfecho.

«Bien»

«Hey, no te pongas así. Tú creíste que ella había cambiado, ¿no es verdad?» Emma extendió sus manos para tocar las del hijo por encima de la mesa.

«Ella cambió, estoy seguro. Solo está dolida»

«Es lo que yo también creo»

«Me gustaría que fueseis amigas»

«Tal vez un día, chico, tal vez»

Emma sonrió bondadosa y apretó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas. Su pensamiento es una utopía, como si una amistad entre Regina y ella fuese algo que pudiese existir en algún mundo. Le agradó cuidar de ella esa noche, estaba casi cerca de confesarse a sí misma que adoró velar el sueño de la Reina Malvada, pero le costaba aceptarlo en su obstinada cabeza, en eso se parecía a Regina, eran dos cabezas duras.

Más tarde, en Granny’s, con más movimiento que de lo normal en una tarde de sábado, la familia Snow White planeaba la mudanza para una casa más grande. Henry mencionó una casa cerca de la calle donde vivía Regina, los tres adultos se miraron, Emma sintió un frío extraño en la barriga al imaginarse viviendo cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo le agradó, costándole admitirlo.

Mientras estaban hablando, la campanilla de la puerta sonó. El sonido de unos pesados pasos de botas de cuero llamó la atención de todos que, en su mayoría se espantaron al ver la figura que surgió. Era Regina, vistiendo su habitual traje chaqueta oscuro, la ropa habitual de alcaldesa. En su rostro el maquillaje había vuelto hacer acto de aparición, ojos resaltados en negro y lápiz de labios rojo sangre. Mostrando su postura incorregible y superior, Mills buscó con su mirada, en medio de tantos que estaban observando su repentina aparición, alguien le sonrió y la llamó desde el fondo, Henry.

Consiguió sonreírle y el murmullo dentro del local cesó ante la visión. En cuanto miró para su hijo, pasó los ojos por la mesa y se encontró con la rubia a su lado, intentando no mostrar la alegría que sentía al verla allí, pero era tarde, Regina consiguió percibir el brillo en su mirada en cuestión de segundos.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Regina intentó ignorar los susurros que comenzaban a escucharse, y dio una media docena de pasos hacia su hijo que corrió hasta donde ella estaba para abrazarla con afecto.  Los dos cerraron los ojos y se estrecharon con fuerza como si no se hubiesen visto desde hacía una eternidad. Regina se separó un poco de Henry, tocó sus hombros y miró su rostro de muchacho para entonces sonreír dulcemente.

«Te he echado de menos, mi amor»

«Yo también, mamá» volvió a abrazarla «¡Qué bien que estés de vuelta!»

«En realidad nunca me fui, querido»

La frase hizo sonreír a Henry Mills. El la agarró por el brazo y la empujó en dirección a la mesa donde estaba él junto al resto de la familia Snow White. Los zapatos de ella casi arañaban el suelo al vacilar en salir del sitio y siendo arrastrada por el hijo.

«Ven aquí, siéntate con nosotros, eres bienvenida»

Emma deshizo el brillo tonto de sus ojos con un parpadeo, sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, medio de lado por la posición en la que estaba sentada, en el lado contrario a Regina y su hijo.

«Hola…» ella vio a la madre adoptiva de su hijo acercarse, sin saber muy qué decir ante aquello.

«Hola…» Regina respondió y desvió la mirada cuando percibió que la rubia la estaba mirando «¿Cómo estáis?»

«Muy bien»

Snow y Charming respondieron al mismo tiempo. La alcaldesa asintió avergonzada, mirando hacia un lado de la pareja donde se encontraba el carrito del pequeño Neal, al que le había tomado un gran aprecio.

«Pero…¡cómo ha crecido en estos días!» dijo la Mills haciendo amago de tocar al pequeño.

«Sí, unas semanas más grande» dijo Snow muy orgullosa

«¿Puedo cogerlo?»

Charming y Snow intercambiaron una mirada, al principio, preocupados, él asintió y ella acabó permitiéndoselo con él mismo gesto. Mills cogió al pequeño en sus brazos, asegurándolo con mucho cuidado. Emma asistió a la escena con una sonrisa, Henry a su lado también disfrutó con lo que estaba viendo.

La morena sostuvo al pequeño príncipe durante unos buenos minutos hasta que empezó a llorar pidiendo los brazos de la madre, y ella se lo entregó a Snow.

«Hacía tiempo que no cogías a un niño en los brazos» comentó Snow White mientras envolvía al niño en su manta blanca

«Sí, lo hace» dijo Regina sentándose en el mismo banco en el que estaban Emma y Henry, las dos se miraron de reojo.

«Ahmmm…¿tomas algo?» preguntó Swan

«No, gracias. Estoy bien»

En ese momento el silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Henry, entre sus dos madres, rompió el hielo.

«¡Qué bien que viniste, mamá! Les estaba enseñando esta casa» él abrió una hoja del periódico enseñándosela a Regina. «Parece perfecto y queda cerca de la tuya»

«Hmmm…parece adecuada, y podré ver al señor más veces, ¿eh?»

Regina acarició los cabellos de Henry mientras le hablaba.

«Va a estar muy bien, incluso cuando necesites a Emma…»

«¿Hm?» dijo la morena sintiendo un frío en la barriga.

«Claro. ¿No te ayudó ayer? Te va a poder ayudar siempre si estamos cerca»

Emma, al lado de ellos, parecía sudar frío, los ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y el resto de su rostro estaba pálido.

«Ella no me ayudó, Henry…quiero decir, solo estaba preocupada por mí»

La rubia quiso decir algo

«Eso, solo estaba preocupada. Me quise asegurar de que Regina estaba bien»

Regina se movió en el sitio

«Exactamente, y yo me quedé bien»

Snow percibió el nerviosismo exagerado de su hija mientras que Charming, en su entrometimiento masculino, acabó por complicar más las cosas.

«Al final, ¿qué te pasó ayer Regina? ¿Y cuál era el asunto urgente que teníais que tratar las dos?»

Ambas tragaron en seco, Henry las salvó.

«Era sobre mí»

«¡Eso!» respondieron juntas la rubia y la morena.

El hombre cruzó los brazos, encontrando graciosa la escena. Snow, en ese momento, con Neal en los brazos, también percibía lo cómico de la situación, pero prefirió callarse.

Más tarde, fuera del café, caminando por las calles de Storybrooke, el grupo avanzaba por las manzanas, Henry, Charming y Snow con el carrito de Neal a cierta distancia por detrás de Emma y Regina. Miraban al cielo que ese día tenía un especial tono de azul, más oscuro de lo normal, la ausencia de nubes también fue percibida, pero aquel era un detalle minúsculo ante la palpitación del pecho de la rubia que no comprendía la actitud de su cuerpo siempre que se encontraba con Regina tan cerca, le pasaba desde la noche pasada y parecía haber empeorado con su presencia en Granny’s esa tarde.

«Sé que no soy muy ducha a la hora de admitir ciertas cosas, pero tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer, te quedaste toda la noche conmigo» dijo Regina, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

«Por mucho que parezca algo inusitado, no me sentía a gusto dejándote sola. No sabía lo que había pasado, estamos conversando y de repente te caíste, pum…» Emma hizo con los labios el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

«Quizás un día consiga explicar lo que pasó, solo consigo recordar que perdí la visión cuando estabas diciendo aquellas cosas, te podrías haber ido después de dejarme en la cama»

«Pensé que no debía. Estabas mal, casi bebiste, y ¿si te despertabas y te ponías a ello? Todavía podría haber sido peor»

«Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que hubiese bebido, por lo menos no me acordaría de nada»

«Entonces, ¿te acuerdas de las cosas que me dijiste y de lo que yo te dije?»

«Conseguí acordarme de todo, Swan»

Emma suspiró, cruzando los brazos mientras seguía caminando.

«Eso quiere decir que…»

Cuando Emma iba a completar su pregunta, Henry surgió entre ellas.

«¿Están hablando de mí?»

Las dos se miraron, ambas con timidez en sus miradas

«En verdad, estaba pensando invitarte a comer en casa mañana, ¿qué tal?» dijo Regina después de un tiempo, virando sus ojos hacia el hijo y colocándose sus cortos cabellos hacia atrás.

«¿En serio? Claro que voy.»

«Entonces, hecho. Incluso si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir»

«Creo que no haya ningún problema, ¿no, mamá?» Henry miró a Emma

«No…claro que no» respondió la rubia «Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no duermes en tu cuarta y en tu cama»

«Como si mi cama en el apartamento no fuera mía también»

Los tres rieron

«También estás invitada, Swan»

Regina hacía un cariño en uno de los hombros de su hijo mientras miraba hacia ella. Hizo la invitación sin pensar, la verdad es que necesitaba ofrecerle algo a Emma por lo ocurrido la noche pasada y la mañana de ese día. Henry no pudo dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja, muy satisfecho con la iniciativa de su madre.

«¿Yo?» Emma apuntó a su propio pecho al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

«Sí, tú»

«Ahh» tardó un poco en decir algo «Voy a ver mi agenda, puede que tenga algún compromiso»

«¡Venga, mamá! No tienes agenda ¡Vamos!»

Él la agarraba por el brazo.

«Lo voy a pensar, Henry, lo voy a pensar» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y bajando los ojos.

«Henry tiene razón, estaría bien si vinieses, pero ni no quieres, lo entiendo»

Regina puso una sonrisa falsa, causando en Swan una mala impresión.

Cualquier movimiento, palabra o expresión era observado por ambas, si Regina sonría de aquel modo era una mala señal para Emma, y si Emma rechazaba la invitación era una mala señal para Regina.

El paseo acabó. La tarde cayó, dando pasó a la noche. Las calles ya estaban desiertas por la hora avanzada como atestiguaba la luna en el cielo.

Emma estaba sentada en las escaleras que daban al apartamento, tomándose un tiempo para ella, pensativa y solitaria. Pensaba en los acontecimientos del día, poniendo el foco principalmente en Regina Mills. Se agarró las rodillas y se encogió cuando él llegó, aquel al que llamaban Hook.

«¡Ah! ¡La princesa del Bosque Encantado!» dijo el hombre que parecía haber salido de los libros de historia,  ropas de capitán y olor a mar

«¿A qué debo el honor de la visita, capitán?»

Dijo Emma hastiada. Hook percibió el desánimo en la mirada de la rubia y se reprendió, se sentó a su lado, posando las botas lustradas en el escalón de abajo.

«¿Sirvo para tu problema?» dijo él menos presuntuosamente

«No tengo ningún problema»

Tomó aire antes de volver a mirarla y hablar de nuevo

«Swan, puedo creer en ti, pero voy a continuar pensando en eso, sea lo que sea»

«¿Por qué piensas que tengo un problema?»

«No pareces satisfecha de verme, a decir verdad ni siquiera me has mirado a los ojos»

Ella lo hizo rápidamente

«¿Satisfecho?»

«Hey, vamos…no es eso» él llevó el gancho a su rostro «Estás rara»

Ella golpeó el helado metal, apartándolo de su piel

«Déjame»

«Estoy una semana sin verte, ¿y me recibes así? Y pensar que iba a aparecer de sorpresa esta tarde en Granny’s»

«Espera…¿me estabas vigilando?» ella casi tartamudeó

«Siempre tendré mis ojos puestos en ti, Swan. A propósito, Regina andaba desaparecida»

«Como tú, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Casi fui a hacerte una visita al barco, me faltó valor»

«El mismo valor que me faltó para ir a casa de tus padres a pedir tu mano»

Ella suspiró con pesar en el pecho

«Hook…yo…aquel beso…no te crees falas esperanzas»

«Oh, no…no son falsas esperanzas, son verdaderas y posibles, quieres esto lo mismo que yo, ¿qué pasa? ¿El que no haya aparecido cambió todo en tu cabeza después de todo lo que pasamos en la última semana?

«No…» dijo ella de inmediato, mirando al pirata con firmeza «No fuiste tú el que ha producido un cambio en mí, fue Regina» fue tan directa que Hook tragó en seco

«¿Qué?» pareció desconfiado

«Regina. Ella es el nuevo desafío, ella siempre fue el desafío. Es con mucho el desafío más difícil que voy a enfrentar. Ningún dragón, ninguna judía mágica, ningún otro mundo me deja tan confusa como me deja ella»

«¿Todo por causa de Marian?» intentó acercar a su cuerpo «Swan, decidiste traerla, moriría, tu actitud fue digna de una princesa»

«Sí, pero todavía me culpo por eso, y me siento extraña, nunca me va a perdonar de verdad»

Emma tenía su mirada distante.

«¿Quieres saber mi opinión sobre eso? Ella se merece la soledad, por todo lo que hizo»

«Tú también te la merecerías, no eres el hombre más puro de la historia. Una vez ella dijo que los villanos nunca tienen finales felices, y por alguna razón, me siento mal con eso, fue víctima de su madre, por eso hizo lo que hizo. Hay algo en mí que ahora me incomoda, algo que me perturba, como si yo pudiese ayudarla a cambiar eso»

«¿Cómo la ayudarías?»

«Es algo que aún necesito descubrir» Swan sonó bajito

Él se levantó

«Creo que no princesa» dijo que no con la cabeza, mirando a la rubia con sus ojos azules «Si sientes que necesitas un hombro, búscame, no iré detrás de ti si no quieres, aunque querría que así fuera, y a pesar de eso, mañana estaré esperándote en la playa, tengo algo para ti, tal vez te guste, no acepto un no como respuesta»

Pareció molesto, no quería hablar de Regina o de cómo se sentía Emma con respecto a ella en ese momento. Se fue, bajando los escalones restantes y desapareciendo del campo de visión de Emma, más deprisa de lo que apareció. Ahora estaba todavía más confusa, si seguía a su corazón, este le decía que no debía apoyarse en Hook, sino que debía ayudar a Regina.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Killian Jones se había pasado los últimos siete días construyendo una caseta de madera en la orilla de la playa. Tuvo ayuda de los amigos enanos-ahora no tan pequeños-de Snow White. La pequeña construcción era tan  peculiar que solo cabía en ella una cama vieja, dos sillas hechas con la misma madera que la caseta, una mesa y bancos de leña. Había llevado buena parte de los utensilios de su navío, aquel sería su hogar y la intención era presentárselo a Swan en ese día que ya se volvía noche con la puesta del sol. A pesar de tener la esperanza de ver a la hija de su amigo Charming,  Killian tenía en la cabeza algo que hacía que su garfio rozara una que otra vez su cuello, la indecisión de Swan en relación a Regina. Para él, la Reina Malvada olvidaría lo ocurrido, para vivir en paz con su hijo Henry, que de cierta forma, compartía con Swan, pero para su sorpresa, Emma tenía una preocupación muy grande en arreglar lo ocurrido una semana atrás.

Puso sobre la mesa un jarrón con flores de color rojo recogidas por Leory en el campo, el frío garfio rozó los pétalos rojos, como si desease ardientemente que aquella suavidad fuera el rostro de Emma. No se quedó allí dentro, esperaría por la invitada en el lugar de siempre, frente al mar, al ponerse el sol, casi donde comenzaba la arena mojada. No sabía él que se quedaría allí plantado mucho tiempo hasta después del anocheces, ella no aparecería.

En el apartamento, Henry se preparaba para el encuentro con su madre adoptiva, no se pasó el día entero  convenciendo a Emma para que fuera con él, para el muchacho era una certeza que ella lo acompañaría y por más que la sheriff de Storybrooke intentase disimular, su pose de reflexión era siempre percibida.

Se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los brazos.

«Es mejor que salgamos, ya está oscureciendo»

«¿Ya es la hora?» preguntó ella asustándose

«Sí» él levantó un mechón del rubio cabello que le caía en la cara a la madre «Tienes ojeras, ¿no dormiste?»

Emma hizo señas de que no. Después de la conversación con Regina, pensaba que tendría un sueño reparador después de los seis días en que no había pegado ojo, pero curiosamente no fue así, la salvadora continuaba nerviosa o confusa para conciliar el sueño, por más que lo intentase.

«Todavía no consigo dormir todo lo que querría. Creo que voy a pedirle a Gold un hechizo del sueño»

«No es preciso. Regina puede hacer eso por ti» dijo él con tono divertido.

«¿Qué estás queriendo decir, chico? ¿Qué Regina va a ponerme a dormir? ¿Qué me transformará en la próxima Bella Durmiente?»

«Si lo pides, ahora que se llevan bien de nuevo»

«No te ilusiones, solo está siendo simpática, hace esto más por ti que por mí. Yo te voy a llevar a su casa y me voy a la playa, Killian me dijo que tiene algo que enseñarme»

«Hm…la sorpresa, te va a gustar»

Henry parecía saber algo.

«¿Qué sabes de eso?» ella levantó un poco el rostro.

«Nada»

Él sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Emma pudo notar cuánto había crecido el hijo, el rostro más ovalado, casi la había alcanzado en altura, la voz más grave, y hasta su estilo en el vestir había cambiado.

«Sabes…si estás escondiéndome algo, te las verás conmigo, chico» le pellizco las mejillas mientras se levantaba.

Llegaron a casa de Regina cuando las primeras luces de las farolas comenzaron a iluminar las calles. Fue en el escarabajo amarillo con el hijo, no se iba a bajar, pero la insistencia de Henry fue tanta que claudicó. Tocaron juntos el timbre de la casa y la dueña surgió todavía más hermosa que en la tarde del día anterior, completamente restablecida. Vestía una sencilla blusa azul y pantalones oscuros. Abrió la puerta y les sonrió.

«Tu ausencia ya me estaba matando» la morena abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, y él le devolvió el abrazo, luego se enderezó para hablar con Emma «Swan, ¡qué bien que hayas venido!»

«Ahm…en verdad solo vine a dejarlo, no me voy a quedar, Regina»

«¿No?» Mills pareció no haberse incomodado «¡Qué pena! Te vas a perder una apetitoso salmón y mi más dulce tarta de manzanas»

La rubia tragó en seco, casi estaba cediendo.

«Lo siento mucho, pero tengo…»

Henry interrumpió

«Tienes que comer esta tarta, ven» el muchacho la arrastró del brazo y entraron en la casa deprisa. Pasó por delante de Regina con ojos atónitos, haciendo ruido con las botas en el suelo del hall. Detrás de ellos, Regina cerró la puerta y los siguió caminando muy elegantemente y cruzando las piernas como una modelo. En el comedor, la mesa estaba puesta como si fuera un banquete, a pesar de ser una sencilla comida, lo que hizo que los ojos de la rubia y del hijo brillaran.

«Wow» Henry era el más asombrado.

Regina Mills trajo en sus manos una bandeja con el pescado preparado con mucho esmero. Las hojas de los vegetales parecían decorar el alimento, dejándolo con una apariencia mucho más apetitosa. Emma miraba los movimientos  de la alcaldesa, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa con exquisito cuidado. Además de la comida allí puesta, nada parecía tener defecto alguno, las luces alrededor de la mesa daban una atmosfera elegante, hacían brillar las copas y los cubiertos colocados en sus respectivos sitios. Regina, de hecho, debía estar también esperando a Emma, ya que había tres platos colocados.

«Siéntense, por favor, no os quedéis ahí de pie como dos estatuas» Regina los llamó, extendiendo su mano indicando sus sitios «Y Swan, no te preocupes, no eché ninguna poción en la comida»

La rubia sonrió tímida sentándose y quitándose su chaqueta roja de siempre. Henry estaba frente a ella y al lado de la madre morena que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

«¡Wow, mamá! ¡Todo tiene una pinta buenísima!»

«He hecho todo esto pensando en ti, mi amor» Regina se había tomado la libertad de servirle, e hizo lo mismo con Emma que, petrificada con la perfección de la cena, nada dijo «¿Algún problema, Swan?»

Dijo que no rápidamente, cogiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor en las manos.

«Ninguno»

La mayor parte del tiempo quienes hablaban eran Henry y Regina. La alcaldesa se pasó toda la comida preguntándole por sus últimos días, sus novedades y sobre lo que había hecho con los abuelos. No es que a Emma no le interesase la conversación, era importante que  prestara atención, pero esta se iba del muchacho para posarse en Regina, a quien miraba de lado con un particular sufrimiento atragantado  del  que no sabía  su porqué en el exacto momento en el que los cabellos oscuros se movían con una gracia que hizo, la sonrisa algunas veces aparecía sin ser forzada y la luz se reflejaba en el brillo de los dientes cada vez que esa sonrisa surgía. En cierto momento, la reina malvada percibió la vigilancia constante de Emma y la miro muy curiosa.

«¿Cuál es el problema con la comida? No la has tocado»

El plato de Swan estaba intacto.

«Oh, disculpa, yo…yo estaba distraída con vuestra conversación»

«¿Distraída con la conversación o con mi madre?» Henry siempre hacía a Emma las preguntas más difíciles.

Regina observó a Henry para después hacer lo mismo con Emma todavía más curiosa.

«¿Me estabas observando, Swan? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Mi maquillaje se ha corrido?»

Emma se vio acorralada.

«No…es que…yo solo…» vacilaba «quería agradecerte por la cena, fue muy amable de tu parte recibirme, a pesar de todo» obvio que lo había inventado en el momento.

«Hum…me alegra que te haya gustado» Regina intentaba ser simpática. En ese momento, le sirvió un pedazo de tarta a Henry «¿También vas a querer el tuyo, Swan?»

«No por ahora» respondió Emma

«No sabes lo que estás perdiendo, mamá» dijo el muchacho y las dos miraron hacia él.

«Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a que nos llames igual a Emma y a mí» dijo Regina.

«Sí, yo también lo encuentro un poco extraño» dijo Emma en seguida

«No se pongan celosas, os quiero a las dos»

El muchacho habló con la boca llena.

«A mí seguro que más que a ella» bromeó Regina

La rubia casi se ahogó con la bebida que se había llevado a los labios.

«Bien, yo ya acabé, ¿puedo subir un rato?» dijo Henry después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

«Claro, la casa también es tuya, ¿lo olvidaste?»

Regina lo besó en la mejilla antes de que saliera de la mesa y subiera las escaleras de la mansión. Ella y Emma estaban solas, esa vez no iban a quedarse calladas o intimidadas la una con la otra. Pasó un momento, Regina comenzó a apilar los platos sucios uno encima del otro, Emma decidió preguntar.

«Regina, ¿me invitaste por Henry o por haber considerado todo lo que te dije antes de ayer?»

«¿Qué crees?» Regina la miró algo cabizbaja, mientras recogía la loza sucia.

«No consigo creer en ti» Emma dijo mientras se acababa la bebida del vaso.

«Es una pena, pero eso es un problema tuyo, Emma»

Regina empujó los  platos apilados hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y enlazando las manos. Miró a la rubia con expresión desafiante.

«Sabía que no habías pensado en nada…»

«Disculpa, pero ¿pensar en qué? Deje claro que no había olvidado nada»

«Ni vas a olvidar. Me avergüenzo de haber pensado por un momento que todo había cambiado»

«¿Pensaste que al haber dormido aquí iba a ablandarme? Reconozco que me conmovió tu preocupación, pero tampoco creo que lo hayas hecho de libre voluntad, probablemente lo hiciste para ganar puntos con Henry»

«¿Y si fuese por eso mismo, Regina? ¿Qué me dirías?»

«Ya dije cuánto odio que pronuncies mi nombre con ese tono de voz» Regina tenía ahora las dos manos bien abiertas sobre la mesa y se estiraba para mirar a Swan de más cerca.

«No vale la pena, soy una idiota»

Emma se levantó, tirando la servilleta como si fuera basura encima de la mesa, sus pasos apresurados resonaron en el suelo así como los de Regina que fue tras ella.

«Eres egoísta, eso es lo que eres, tú y tu madre» escupió Regina con tal acidez en el tono que fue el detonante de la situación.

Swan se giró inmediatamente y sin pensar descargó una bofetada en el rostro de Regina, el golpe resonó más que los pasos de las dos juntas.

Regina se tocaba el lado de la cara golpeado, de espaldas a Emma, que ni un poco arrepentida se esforzaba para no derrumbarse en lágrimas, pero las primeras gotas cayeron por su rostro, mientras miraba a la reina malvada casi agachada recobrarse del susto y del dolor en su pálida piel.

«Soy una idiota por haber perdido mis noches de sueño por ti»

Regina la miró desde la posición en la que estaba, deseaba su muerte en aquel momento.

«¿Qué es lo que dices?»

«Que debía arrepentirme de no dormir por pensar de más en mi error, que en el fondo no fue un error, porque yo no soy adivina» dijo Swan con la respiración agitada que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajase muy deprisa «Tú no sales de mi cabeza, quise creer que podría arreglar la situación, pero por lo visto no va a ser como yo quería. No lo vas a permitir, tal vez sea por eso que no consigo cerrar los ojos en paz porque tú no lo vas a permitir, sientes placer con ello y siempre lo vas a sentir, nunca vas a creer en mí, no importa las veces que te pida perdón»

La alcaldesa abrió sus ojos oscuros y encontró los de Swan más verdes de lo normal, desvelando aquel sufrimiento y las lágrimas cayendo de ellos hacia sus mejillas. Se puso derecha y también estaba respirando agitadamente. No dijo nada, solo pudo sentir su estómago darle vueltas y no era por la comida que acababan de comer, era una náusea proveniente del miedo, o del mal estar que generó. Por primera vez asumió la culpa, en su interior, pero la culpa de que se había equivocado. Emma estaba diciendo la verdad, y aquello la hacía sentir miserable, como nunca antes, incluso peor que  en el momento en que vio a Robin y a Marian abrazarse en Granny’s.

Regina desapareció de allí, sin conseguir responderle, algo que ni la propia Emma se esperaba. Se encerró en su despacho, y lloró tras la puerta, llevándose las manos a la boca para no ser escuchada.

Emma se giró hacia la salida, todo transcurría en cámara lenta. Sus pasos, su respiración, hasta las manos secando su rostro de las lágrimas. Henry, desde lo alto de las escaleras, asistió a todo y su expresión era de decepción total.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

El sueño de Henry fue perturbado por quinta vez seguida. El muchacho despertó empapado en sudor bajo la vigilancia de Emma, allí presente para confortar a su hijo que llamaba por Regina. La salvadora fue en su ayuda todas las veces, temiendo que el sueño nada agradable de Henry tuviese que ver con la última discusión entre la alcaldesa y ella. Y el hecho es que su hijo soñaba lo mismo que Regina: la salvadora arrancándole el corazón y destruyéndolo. Él podía sentir el dolor de la Reina Malvada como si estuviese en su propia piel, y siempre que despertaba, lloraba como un bebé en los brazos de su madre rubia que lo recibía tiernamente.

«Ya pasó, chico. Estoy aquí» decía ella mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de su hijo

«Duele» dijo Henry abrazado a ella

«¿Quieres hablar de ello?»

«Creo que no vas a querer oírlo»

«¿Por qué?» intentó mirar al chico a los ojos, se separó un poco de él para levantar su cara con dos de sus dedos «Henry, mírame, si no me cuentas lo que pasa, nunca voy a saber»

La tristeza de su rostro ya iba desapareciendo

«He soñado contigo»

«¿Conmigo?» ella pareció sorprenderse

«Contigo, y haces algo muy malo»

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Que matas a alguien» fue directo, separándose para coger el vaso de agua que estaba al lado de la cama

«¿Estás bromeando?»

Él bebió mitad del líquido en una fracción de segundo.

«No. Matas a Regina»

En ese momento, Emma respiró hondo, desvió su mirada del hijo y puso cara de pocos amigos.

El tema Regina Mills se había vuelto tabú en el apartamento después de lo ocurrido. Henry volvió para la casa de su madre biológica al día siguiente de la discusión que presenció desde lo alto de las escaleras. A la morena le mintió, pero con Swan fue sincero y le dijo que había escuchado la mitad última de la conversación de esa noche. Emma sentía un amargo arrepentimiento, deseaba dar marcha atrás para en lugar de haber golpeado a Regina, haberla abrazado. A pesar de la situación nada confortable, Henry la consoló y finalmente ella se durmió como deseaba, no tuvo pesadillas con su hijo y la alcaldesa. Se había quitado un peso de la consciencia al decirle  a Regina todas esas cosas que tenía atragantadas, pero ni de lejos la bofetada resolvería nada, ella prefería solucionar sus dudas pacíficamente, pero no tuvo elección al hacer lo que hizo, pensó.

Emma pidió a la familia un tiempo antes de mudarse, se quedarían  allí unos días antes de pensar a dónde se mudarían definitivamente, y a ser posible, nada cerca de la casa de la alcaldesa. En la ciudad corría el rumor de que Regina andaba frecuentando la tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold y que lo hacía diariamente. El rumor se expandió y llego a oídos de Charming y lo comento en la comisaria con la hija. Aquel no fue el único rumor relacionado con la alcaldesa, se decía que Robin se había ido, el reencuentro con Marian había sacudido de forma significativa el corazón del bandido y había decidido marcharse con su mujer e hijo para  nunca cruzarse en el camino de la Reina Malvada. Para donde irían no sé sabía, pero se sabía que el hombre había sido visto con Mills y después de lo ocurrido, ella fue vista varias veces conversando con el Señor Oscuro. Las malas lenguas decían que ella estaría negociando alguna magia para revertir los últimos acontecimientos. En opinión de Emma, era justo contarle a Henry que su madre estaba siendo diana de los rumores, ya que temía que el muchacho viera algo que no quería cuando a escondidas fuera a verla.

Cuando Mills no era visto cumpliendo sus obligaciones de alcaldesa, era vista acompañada por Henry la mayor parte de las veces. Pero aquella tarde calurosa estaba sola, caminando por la arena de la playa, con los ojos puestos en el horizonte y las manos metidos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, los cabellos batidos por el viento, y en su rostro una expresión severa que no dejaba ver sus reales sentimientos. Se acercó  a un grupo de rocas y para su susto el pirata del garfio estaba sentado en una de ellas, escondido, mirando el horizonte con su catalejo que lo acompañaba desde la época de Nerverland. El hombre solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Regina cuando ella misma exclamó un “oh” de susto.

«¿En qué puedo serle útil a la Reina?» dijo él con un tono de desánimo al girarse hacia ella y recoger su instrumento de visión.

«¿Desde cuándo serías útil para algo?» la voz sonó áspera. Ella empinó la nariz

«¿Ya te olvidaste de mi amigable relación con tu madre?» dijo él con tonillo. Regina respiró hondo, puso los ojos en blanco y nada respondió, continuó caminando, esta vez con pasos pesados que se quedan trazados en la arena. El pirata se levantó y la siguió dando pasos largos y pesados que también dejaron huellas. «Perdóname. No debía hablar de ella, sobre todo cuando no tienes buenos recuerdos si se trata de Cora»

«¡Cállate! ¡No puedes decir absolutamente nada de mi madre!»

Regina miraba para un lado mientras caminaba.

«Está bien. Tal vez has tenido en cuenta todo lo que pasamos en Neverland, ¿viniste a recordar nuestra sociedad?»

Continuaban caminando uno detrás del otro, ella se extrañó ante las palabras de Hook y paró.

«No he venido hasta aquí para verte a ti. Estoy paseando, tantos años y casi no había pisado esta playa»

«¿No?» él se paró «Normalmente soy la única atracción de esta playa, a pesar del olor a mar, ¿te lo puedes creer?»

«Realmente, Emma y tú os merecéis el uno al otro» afirmó con asco.

«Swan…la princesa salvadora  a la que me gustaría entender» Hook rozó su nuca con el garfio, sus ojos cristalinos miraron hacia el mar y a continuación a la Reina Malvada

«Pues quédate con tu salvadora, y sean felices para siempre»

«Me encantaría, si ella también quisiese, pero ella no quiere»

Regina se giró hacia él

«Gracioso. Pensé que lo primero que haría sería correr hacia ti después de lo que pasó»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó medio sorprendido

«Tu princesita de pacotilla estuvo hablando conmigo, ¿adivinas lo que hizo después?»

«No tengo la mínima idea» dijo él con algo de duda

«Pregúntale a ella»

Regina se viró otra vez y avanzó algunos metros, atrás Hook abrió los brazos y la siguió por segunda vez.

«¿Me vas a dejar con la duda?»

«Vete, búscala, ella te contará con detalle lo que pasó y probablemente se pavoneará. Te va a gustar saberlo»

«No me creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hacerme una jugarreta»

«No he venido hasta aquí para chicharte, Garfio…pero ya que te he encontrado, solo te digo que vayas a consolar a tu palomita, debe estar necesitándote» Regina rio ligeramente «Y además me lo he merecido, pero Emma Swan ya no necesitará preocuparse por mí. No vale la pena comenzar una guerra contra ella si al final el mayor perjudicado sería Henry» se paró una última vez y se giró hacia él.

«Estás peor que ella, no dices nada con sentido»

«Dentro de poco todo será como tenía que haber sido, y estaré haciéndole un gran favor a esta ciudad»

«¿Vas a lanzar otra maldición?» la voz de él sonó recelosa

«Claro que no. Voy a intentar ser alguien normal, ya que Gold no quiso darme los ingredientes para la poción del olvido. Un bello castigo, tal vez tenga que aprender de esa forma»

Regina no precisó detallar su próximo paso a Hook. Su caminata por la playa acabó por volverse una razón para que el capitán visitara a la salvadora en su pequeño apartamento donde era bienvenido.

El hombre relató a la familia los detalles de la inesperada conversación con Regina, de tal manera que todos necesitaron mirarse para creer. Emma no se quedó nada contenta, para extrañeza de sus padres.

«¿Regina arrepentida? Eso no me suena bien»

«¿Y si de hecho lo estuviera? Quizás el bofetón sirvió para algo» dijo Snow de brazos cruzados.

«Me gustaría creer en ella, pero siempre que lo hago, me sorprende con algo nuevo» soltó Emma.

«Robin se ha marchado, puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de que no merece ser amada» Hook dio su opinión, de pie al lado de Emma.

«Ella cometió errores, mató, torturó, y nunca se arrepintió, es muy complicado entender lo que pasó por su cabeza para decir esas cosas » Emma lo miró e hizo que no con la cabeza.

Con los ojos fijos en el vacío Henry pensaba

«…como  el abuelo y la abuela, él la besó y se acordó de todo» todos miraron para el muchacho «Emma dio una lección a Regina y ella se despertó»

«No comiences a delirar, chico»

«Eso sería algo surreal, amigo» dijo Hook mirando a Henry con ironía.

«Vale, ¿quieren saber?…ya está. No es de mi incumbencia el preocuparme por ella, mi única relación con esa mujer es Henry» en ese momento Emma miró al hijo «Sé que lo que más deseas es verme su amiga, pero no es posible. De cualquier forma todavía soy tu madre y ella lo va a ser siempre también, mi cariño nunca te va a faltar»

Él dijo que sí, parecía conforme.

Esa noche, Hook y Emma pasearon hasta el puerto, conversaron hasta muy tarde en el embarcadero, él controlándose para no abrazarla y consolarla de su decepción, hablaban de Regina y de Henry, se encontraban serenos.

«…fue por eso que no aparecí en la playa aquel día»

«¿Te has dado cuenta de que no has dejado de hablar de ella desde que salimos de casa de tus padres? Dijiste que ella ya no era asunto tuyo. Si fuera mal pensado, diría que tú y ella…» puso una cara para hacerle comprender cómo acababa la frase.

«No bromees con eso»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«Pero es lo que parece, Swan»

«Lo sé, es que…fueron muchas cosas. Marian, el desmayo, Granny’s, la cena, la bofetada. Le dije muchas cosas, cosas que no tenía que haber dicho, pero ella se las merecía»

«Piensas que se las merecía, pero querrías que no se las mereciese»

«Exacto, quería creer que cambiaría. Soy boba»

«Eso solo prueba que debes apartarla de aquí» él rozó la parte alta de su cabeza con el garfio

«Sí, tienes razón. Si ella misma me dijo que mi preocupación era solo un problema mío, el cambio que ella hará es solo un problema suyo también» suspiró tocando el brazo del capitán donde había una mano de verdad «Gracias, y perdona que te moleste con todo esto»

«Estoy sintiendo un poco de envidia de la Reina por estar todo el tiempo metida en esa cabecita linda que tienes, pero te garantizo que pensar en mí es mucho mejor, no te arrepentirás»

Ella sonrió antes de dar la vuelta en el oscuro embarcadero. No iría para casa, pero sí al cementerio.

De pie, ante la tumba de Neal, con cada palabra que expresaba se desahogaba cada vez más ante el que fue el hombre de su vida. Sus manos unidas apretaban el collar alrededor de su cuello.

«Estaría bien que estuvieses aquí» dijo ella.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, en el mausoleo, Regina salió de él, cerrándolo con grandes candados. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, vio a Emma al fondo. Por alguna razón no se sintieron intimidadas, y se acercaron la una a la otra, se miraron a los ojos, firmes y con idénticas posturas. Tenían la misma altura, y más tarde descubrirían que también tenían las mismas palabras que compartir.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Un minuto, dos. Al tercero dijeron lo mismo

«Pienso que…»

Se callaron al mismo tiempo para después volver a hablar juntas

«Siento…»

Regina tomó aire después de poner los ojos en blanco, y dijo

«Di lo que tengas que decir y me marcho»

«Regina…» Emma parecía afligida «disculpa por decir tu nombre, sé que odias oírlo de mi boca. No sabía que estabas aquí, pero ya que te he encontrado, me gustaría pedirte perdón» señaló con un dedo de su mano derecha el lado de la cara de Regina donde la había golpeado  «por eso…no tuve elección, me obligaste a hacerlo»

«¿Solo eso?» preguntó Regina muy tranquila.

«Sí»

Regina movió la cabeza, dudó antes de hablar, bajó sus ojos con humildad como nunca antes había hecho.

«¿Sabes, Emma? Nunca supe lidiar con las derrotas. Tengo que admitir que me equivoqué, solo que no lo consigo.

«No tienes que hacerlo»

«Sí, debo hacerlo» la morena habló poco, pero firme» No vale la pena querer ser lo que fui después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Desde que salvamos a Henry, me vengo preguntando hasta cuándo conseguiría mantener mi indiferencia hacia ustedes. Ustedes sois parte de Henry, sois su familia. Lo crie durante años temiendo que algo  me robase lo mejor que él me daba, el placer de ser su madre»

«No has perdido su cariño»

«Lo sé, pero tengo que compartirlo contigo que de repente te convertiste en mi rutina. No pasa un día en que no pronuncie tu nombre»

«Lo mismo digo»

Emma, en ese momento, bajó la cabeza. Las manos fueron a parar en los bolsillos de los ajustados vaqueros.

«Es más que obvio que él te prefiere a ti antes que a mí. Yo solo lo aprisionó en esa casa, y ese pensamiento me pasó por la mente aquella noche, no Robin. Me encerré en el despacho y percibí que estábamos peleando por su atención, Robin…él fue un detalle que sucedió y que, pensándolo mucho, reconozco que no era para mí, por mi culpa Marian había muerto, le había quitado la vida una vez, ahora que ha vuelto, no puedo culpar a nadie, quizás sea lo mejor para él. Dentro de poco, no voy a fastidiar a nadie más, voy a dejar de ser la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, estaréis libres de mí»

«Regina, te entiendo, porque yo tampoco soy la Emma que cortó tu manzano, la  Emma que se convirtió en sheriff, la Emma que todos llaman la salvadora, ¡cielos!, no me siento una salvadora. Me gustaría dar marcha atrás y ver dónde me faltó algo y entonces…» tragó en seco y levantó su rostro hacia Regina «entonces me encuentro contigo, todas las veces»

Se miraron y asintieron

«Quieres decir que nos parecemos»

«Sí, nos parecemos y mucho»

La niebla de la madrugada comenzaba a flotar sobre los pies de ambas. El cementerio tenía el típico ambiente sombrío, algunas farolas iluminaban el sitio donde ambas estaban y centenares de otras tumbas grandiosas de personas bien conocidas o no tan conocidas.

«Aquella noche, casi te convierto en insecto, solo para pisarte» dijo Regina con una sonrisa infantil.

«Tuve miedo de convertirme en polvo después de la bofetada» dijo Swan bromeando

«Podrías haber usado lo que te enseñé»

«Todavía pienso que la bofetada hizo más efecto»

Las dos sonrieron, principalmente Regina que la miraba de una forma más dulce.

«Está bien tener una rival como tú, Swan. Si no fuera por estas cosas, ¿qué sería de nosotras, dime?»

«Henry siempre ha deseado que fuésemos amigas» respondió Emma

Regina pareció reflexionar

«¿Piensas que eso sea posible, Emma?»

«Creo que sí»

La Reina observó a Swan, preguntándose a sí misma si habría una oportunidad para arreglar todo. En esos pocos segundos, entretenida por el cúmulo de historias que cambió en un día, se avergonzó al sentir que no sería capaz de recomenzar sola en ese lugar. No tenía apoyo de nadie, solo de Henry, e incluso así, todavía se sentía en desventaja con respecto a Emma.

La respiración se hizo profunda, una de sus manos limpió un amago de lágrima que casi corrió por su mejilla, la morena intentó pasar por delante de Emma Swan, que la agarró por los hombros.

«¿Regina? ¿Terminamos aquí?» la salvadora percibió angustia en las profundidades de esa mirada.

«Ni siquiera hemos comenzado» dijo ella en voz baja «Olvidas Emma, los villanos no pueden tener finales felices»

Emma acercó su rostro al de ella, la claridad limitada de las farolas esculpía sombras sobre la tez pálida y le remarcaba aún más su belleza, pero la reina ya no poseía esa expresión de orgullo. En ese momento, Swan se llenó de valor y dijo lo que primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

«¿Y si la salvadora salvase a la villana?» los labios de la rubia temblaban de recelo, la voz era casi un balbuceo «Yo podría ser tu final feliz»

La alcaldesa torció el gesto, no de forma negativa, fue como si de repente un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Emma exhaló el aire helado, mientras la boca entre abierta se resecaba, Regina, delante de ella, bajó los párpados, dejando a Emma afligida.

«Tengo que irme» dijo la morena «Déjame marchar, por favor»

«No sin antes saber…»

Regina se soltó de las manos de Emma, saliendo disparada por el césped con cierta dificultad debido a los altos tacones de las botas que llevaba. La rubia corrió tras ella, alcanzándola y girándola, la agarró de los hombros como la vez anterior. Ya estaban fuera del cementerio, en un espacio repleto de árboles y de una oscuridad que apenas la luna llena en el cielo conseguía reducir.

«¡No huyas de mí, no ahora!» casi escupió las palabras, luchando para recuperar el aliento que la niebla le había robado «Yo no sé lo que me está pasando, pero algo está sucediendo, por favor, no huyas»

«No te entiendo, Emma. ¿Qué quieres de mí?» Regina se revolvió hasta darse cuenta de que no saldría de allí hasta que Emma no quisiese.

Cuando la rubia finalmente se recobró de su fatiga, sus manos se separaron de los hombros de la alcaldesa para tocar sus mejillas y posicionarlas en esa suavidad, Swan se inclinó hacia delante encontrando la boca de Regina con la suya, que debido a la oscuridad no vio lo que pasaba, al segundo siguiente los labios intercambiaron una caricia tierna y lenta, las lenguas se encontraron mientras que los rostros se ladeaban hacia lados opuestos en perfecto complemento con el beso que se hizo más intenso. Emma descendió las manos por la nuca de Regina, hundiendo las uñas en ese lugar para prolongar el cálido intercambio de salivas, el sabor a cera del lápiz de labios de Regina junto al aliento mentolado de Emma.

Swan presionó sus pechos contra los de ella y cuando cogió el labio inferior de la morena entre sus dientes, sintió su estómago arder y en una fracción de segundo se vio lanzada contra un árbol, a tres metros de distancia. El destello proveniente de las manos de Regina cesó, estaba temblando, había usado magia muy potente contra Emma. Sus temblorosas piernas y su aturdido cuerpo estaban en igualdad de condiciones que su cabeza que se dividía en dos pensamientos: por qué el beso y por qué Emma no se levantaba.

La mujer corrió en dirección a Emma, desmayada, como si estuviese encajada en el tronco del árbol. Estaba desfallecida cuando Regina la cogió en brazos y la llamó por su nombre

«¿Emma? ¿Emma?» su mano golpeaba el rostro de la salvadora, en busca de alguna reacción «¡Emma, habla conmigo!» exclamó Regina, y en ese momento se arrepintió más que nunca.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Le era difícil abrir sus párpados, una gran fatiga se lo impedía fervorosamente, como si un árbol centenario se hubiese caído sobre su cuerpo, nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante. No oía nada, lo único que notaba, además de la fatiga, eran los bultos que veía entre las pestañas medio abiertas, y eso esforzándose mucho, más tarde sintió las miradas de David, Mary Margaret y Henry, en otra ocasión juró haber visto allí también a Regina, y con un esfuerzo extremo, consiguió despertar completamente. Quien estaba allí no era la alcaldes de Storybrooke como ella había imaginado, sino Hook, de pie, al lado de la cama del hospital.

«Sabía que te ibas a despertar, pero no esperaba que fuese en mi presencia, no puedo negar que me ha hecho muy feliz»

El Capitán Garfio sonrió de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando era Emma la destinaria de esa sonrisa.

«¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Regina?» dijo Emma, aún muy débil, moviéndose los ojos desesperadamente buscando a alguien.

«¿Ni después de lo que te ha hecho consigues olvidarla?» Hook frunció el ceño

«Hook…¿dónde está Regina?» insistió ella

«Tranquila, Swan, tiempo al tiempo. Te digo dónde está si me prometes que no te vas a vengar»

«¿Por qué diablos me vengaría?»

«¿No te acuerdas?» arrastró una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama. Apoyó el brazo del garfio en la cama.

«Estoy un poco confundida, creo que me acuerdo de algo…» tragó en seco, parpadeo varias veces antes de sentir que la visión se aclaraba completamente «…el cementerio, el bosque, el…» Emma vaciló cuando se acordó del beso que se dieron, y no dijo nada más que pudiera comprometerla.

«¿El…? ¿Fuiste al cementerio después de nuestra conversación en el embarcadero?»

«Sí, me acuerdo de visitar la tumba de Neal, y Regina también estaba ahí»

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y exclamó ante el dolor agudo que sintió en mitad de la cabeza y se extendía hasta la parte de atrás.

Hook se acercó a ella

«¿Qué pasa, Swan?»

«Mi cabeza, duele mucho»

«Creo que es mejor llamar a la enfermera, necesitas descansar»

Se levantó de la silla, tenía una expresión de reprobación en sus ojos, pasó de odiar verla vulnerable a odiar a Regina por ese hecho.

«Hook, espera…¿qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?»

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo en su dirección antes de salir de la habitación

«Regina te trajo aquí hace dos noches, las dos discutieron y ella apeló a la magia, ¿te acuerdas ahora?» dijo con respiración pesada, de alguien que demuestra disconformidad.

Emma sacó la mano de sus ojos y miró al pirata con dudas.

«¿Quieres decir que he estado durmiendo dos días? No…entonces…» no completó sus pensamientos en voz alta, tomó aire profundamente y su cuerpo entero se quejó de dolor, lo que  provocó que pusiese mala cara.

«Voy a llamar alguien para que te examine, vuelvo más tarde para saber si estás mejor»

Él se fue tan rápido que casi le costó escuchar su última frase. Se quedó sola en la habitación, iluminada por la luz de lo que parecía ser la mañana, hundida en un remolino de preguntas, y la cabeza le dolió hasta que el sueño le pesó y se durmió nuevamente.

David y Henry aparecieron al cabo de la tarde, el muchacho sonreía al lado de la madre rubia cuando esta despertó nuevamente, libre del dolor de cabeza y del exceso de cansancio. Él le tocaba la cabeza con cuidado, era un cariño agradable innegable.

«Por favor, no me digan que he dormido por otro día entero…» dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa

«No. Killian nos dijo que te habías despertado antes, dijo que no tardaría» habló Henry animado.

«Hola, chico. Solo dos días…»

Emma hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la almohada que protegía su cuello, parecía que estaba mucho mejor. David ayudó a la hija y en seguida le preguntó

«Emma, ¿qué pasó entre Regina y tú?»

«Ahmmm…larga historia. ¿Estuvo aquí? Digo, ¿después de haberme traído?»

«Sí, ayer y antes, cuando no estábamos aquí» respondió Charming

«Es verdad, una enfermera nos contó que pasó mucho tiempo contigo. Mamá, la abuela mandó traer esto» el muchacho levantó un paquete que contenía un jarrón con rosas, ciertamente una exageración de parte de Snow «Lo voy a poner aquí» colocó el regalo de la madre de Emma en una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

«¿Y ella dónde está?» preguntó Emma

«En casa con Neal. Más tarde viene» respondió David. Él cruzó los brazos, todavía no convencido «Emma, ¿qué hacían Regina y tú en el cementerio? ¿A esa hora?»

«¿Ella no lo dijo? Nos encontramos allí por casualidad»

«Sí, fue lo que dijo, ¿por qué pelearon?»

«¿Dijo que peleamos?» esa vez Emma alzó la mirada

«Sí, dijo que peleasteis y necesito contenerte»

«¿Qué? ¿Preciso contenerme? Espera, yo no hice nada, solo la…» Emma se calló, pensó, buscando la palabra que sustituiría a beso «…solo la abracé, ella necesitaba un abrazo»

«¿La abrazaste?» se sorprendió Henry

«Sí, estaba muy mal, conversamos y la abracé»

«Entonces, ¿por qué te lanzó contra un árbol?» continuó el padre.

«No sé…» Emma se puso a pensar de nuevo, intentando que lo fuera a decir concordara con lo dicho anteriormente por la morena «Pensándolo bien, creo que me estoy acordando de algo, le dije que tenía que ser menos cabeza dura, por eso se enfadó y me atacó»

«Tiene que haberse enfadado mucho porque te golpeaste la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y parecías muerta cuando te vinimos a ver» dijo David.

«Ella ya pidió disculpas, yo hablé con ella, no va a pasar de nuevo, mamá» Henry parecía ser el que tenía la situación más clara

«¿Y dónde está ella ahora?» preguntó la rubia

El muchacho y el abuelo se miraron

«En el ayuntamiento, probablemente revisando los documentos de Gold, él va a ser el alcalde de Storybrooke»

«¿Qué?» Emma puso la típica expresión de sorpresa.

«Ella lo anunció ayer en Granny’s»

«¡Estaría de broma!»

«No, dijo que era lo mejor para todos, por lo menos fue eso lo que yo escuché»

Los hechos ocurridos en los dos días en que estuvo ausente de la vida cotidiana de la ciudad dejaron a la salvadora perpleja. Regina iba a ser exactamente lo que había dicho, y saber que la idea de la mujer se iría a concretizar la dejó todavía más preocupada. La rubia intentó escapar del hospital, pero aun estando recuperada, el efecto retardado de la magia de Regina sobre su cuerpo decía que no. Rezó por una aparición de la morena en su habitación, pero ni ocurrió ni ocurriría, le tocó a Mary Margaret consolar a la hija.

«¿Cómo han podido pasar tantas cosas hasta ahora? No he podido hablar con ella» Emma movía negativamente la cabeza

«Fue una decisión de Regina, tal vez esté en lo cierto y sea lo mejor para todos »

Snow se encontraba en el mismo lado de la cama en que anteriormente todos habían estado

«¿Por qué ahora?»

«Quizás solo ahora ha tenido el valor»

«Lo he estropeado todo…me odio por eso» otra vez Emma pasó su mano por su cabeza, por sus cabellos claros «Si ella me perdonase. Si ella entendiese…pero ella no es como imaginé»

La madre miró fijamente a la hija, el sufrimiento aparente parecía corroerla, y eso causaba pena a Snow.

«Emma, ¿por qué algo me dice que vosotras dos no discutieron antes de ayer?» la mujer de cabellos cortos fue directa.

«Porque no discutimos. Hubo un momento en que hice algo confuso, que ni yo entiendo, quiero decir…no lo quería entender hasta que lo hice»

La rubia encajó su cabeza en la almohada y bajó la sábana hasta la cintura.

«No tuve el valor de contárselo a David, pero cuando Regina nos dijo lo que te había hecho, quise echarme a su cuello»

«No serías capaz de hacerlo» dijo Emma mientras miraba a la madre

«No lo dudes. Creo que te estás esforzando de más para tener un poco de atención de su parte, y Emma…sé que no es solo por Henry»

La rubia cambió la forma de mirar a la madre, suspiró profundamente y encogida, giró el rostro hacia el otro lado.

«¿Es tan evidente?»

«Lo es, por lo menos para mí que soy tu madre. Creo que siempre me huelo lo que estás pensando» un nuevo suspiro de Emma hizo que Snow envolviera las manos de su hija en las suyas «Emma, no tengas miedo de hablar de ello»

«Besé a Regina» dijo ella, después de un gran silencio «Experimenté»

La verdad era que a Emma le había gustado lo experimentado entre ella y la Reina Malvada, la única manera de resolver sus dudas. Fue un acto espontáneo, decidido en el momento exacto en el que la idea surgió, y las consecuencias fueron las menos esperadas por la salvadora. Emma ahora sabía con certeza que Regina estaba en su corazón, pero veía que sería de una dificultad extrema convencer a la villana de que entre las dos podría haber pasión.

«No puedo mandar en tu corazón, todavía me da miedo todo lo que ella nos hizo, no consigo imaginarlas juntas de esa manera, y mucho menos con ella a punto de herirte. Y dudo que ahora esté arrepentida » la  mujer hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar «No quería decir esto hasta no estar a solas contigo, pero creo que todo esto de la elección de Gold es una excusa para desviar la atención de todos»

Emma giró el rostro hacia la madre

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Abdicar del control de la ciudad como quiere es como dejar de ser Reina. Está escurriendo el bulto por alguna razón»

«¿Será por mi causa?»

«Lo dudo mucho, Emma. Regina puede estar creyendo que es una carga para esta ciudad»

Emma miraba a la madre con indecisión, y a media que la escuchaba, se acordaba de lo dicho por la alcaldesa en el cementerio, lo que Snow White pensaba era verdad.

Obedeciendo a un impulso desesperado, la rubia se levantó de la cama, retirando las sábanas y las manos de la madre que intentaban impedírselo.

«¿Dónde están mis ropas?»

«Emma, ¿a dónde vas? No puedes salir así»

«Ya estoy bien, ahora dime, mamá, ¿dónde están mis ropas?»

Snow corrió hasta la puerta y abrió sus brazos en cruz para impedirle la salida.

«Me las llevé a casa, pero traje otras para cuando mañana te den el alta, ¿no puedes esperar?» dijo la mujer muy preocupada

«Ese es mi miedo, no puede dejar que eso pase, si espero a mañana ya podría ser tarde»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Necesito hablar con ella, por favor, mamá, no me hagas usar magia contigo…» Emma casi le suplicaba sin aliento

No hubo posibilidad de evitar que Emma cambiara sus ropas de hospital por su ropa habitual, botas, una chaqueta nueva, y saliese por la puerta, tropezando por los pasillos con personas y media docena de enfermeras. Tuvo el camino libre para salir de allí, y corrió, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho por salir, por las calles mojadas por el sereno nocturno.

La gélida brisa no le impedía escabullirse por las calles de Storybrooke, con una agonía parecida a cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Henry en Neverland. Ya era tarde cuando Swan se encontraba buscando la dirección para llegar a casa de Regina, girando en esquinas y calles que parecían interminables a pesar de pertenecer a una ciudad tan pequeña como esa surgida en Maine. Corría tanto que, jadeante, tuvo que detenerse en medio de una de las calles, colocar sus manos en las rodillas y recuperar el aliento. Los faros de los coches surgían en  medio de la oscuridad, cegándola y asustándola. Swan tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano al divisar la marca de un modelo clásico de automóvil.

«¿Regina?» dijo ella enderezándose y abriendo bien los ojos ante la claridad exagerada que provenía del coche  «Oh, dios, ¿eres tú?»

«¿Emma?» dijo Regina al reconocerla, desde dentro del coche.

Sin titubear mucho, la rubia se metió dentro del automóvil de Regina Mills por el lado del ocupante, encerrándose allí con ella, mientras la morena la miraba con tal espanto que hizo que hasta el fino vello del rostro se estremeciera. Swan se agarró las manos implorando con los ojos que no reaccionase peor de lo que ya estaba.

«No me eches por favor, tenemos que hablar»

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Regina se pasó largos segundos mirándola, le costaba creer que aquella sentada a su lado en el coche era Emma, pero la mirada de vacilación hacia Emma era el resultado de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo por haberla lanzado contra un árbol tres noches atrás.

«¿Có…cómo has salido del hospital?» preguntó reluctante

«Me escapé, mi madre me ayudó, sé que no debía hacerlo, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Regina, solo escúchame»

Emma hablaba de corrido, Regina todavía estaba tensa, casi encajada en la puerta del conductor. Era posible ver cómo los ojos verdes de Swan brillaban, con una emoción inmensurable, Regina tendría que ceder ante las dudas de Emma. A los pocos minutos, volvió a sentarse en una posición normal, se cerró la chaqueta negra y miraba a Swan cada cierto tiempo.

«¿Qué quieres? Dilo»

Swan respiró hondo, lo necesitaba

«No te vayas, no salgas de la ciudad»

Regina miró a la salvadora inmediatamente. Su expresión no era muy agradable.

«¿Quién te dijo eso?»

«Tú lo dijiste, por lo menos creo que lo dijiste, con otras palabras, pero lo dijiste»

«No sé de lo que estás hablando»

«Sí lo sabes, Regina. No te vayas, ahora no, no después de…» Emma se calló por dos segundos «…después de lo que he descubierto, pero antes que nada, piensa en Henry»

Regina se rio con guasa

«¿Quieres obligarme a que me quede por Henry? Le estaría haciendo un favor si me fuese, sal de mi coche»

«Regina, entiende, no puedes marcharte ahora así, piensa en cómo se sentiría si despareces»

«No desaparecería, le mandaría una carta, ya tengo todo listo…y a ti nada te incumbe, debes dejar de molestarme»

«¿Es por mi culpa?» Emma intentó tocarla, Regina se encogió como si el toque de Emma la hiciera sentir náuseas

«Vete, o te hago dormir el tiempo suficiente para marcharme de verdad muy lejos y nunca más ver tu cara»

La salvadora dijo que no con la cabeza que le comenzó a latir de dolor.

«Sé que lo dices de boca para afuera, no me vas a hacer nada, no te vas a marchar, estás mintiendo Regina»

«Cierra la boca»

«¡No!» la rubia jadeó, abriendo y cerrando los ojos «Tú…tú…» se esforzó en continuar. Regina le tocó la cabeza y el cuello.

«¡Estás ardiendo! Es mejor que vuelvas al hospital antes de que te mueras en mi coche» el motor del coche arrancó, y Mills comenzó a mover el volante.

«Estoy bien, no cambies de tema, Regina» balbuceó Emma «No me lleves de vuelta para el hospital…» Emma agarró el brazo de la alcaldesa que casi perdió el control del coche.

«¡Emma!» la morena gritó y empujó  a la rubia «¡Emma, para!» se vio obligada a frenar bruscamente. La mirada que Regina dio a Emma estaba cargada de pánico «¿Viste lo que me has obligado a hacer, Swan? ¡Sal ahora de mi coche!» gritó por segunda vez. A su lado, la rubia, que parecía cansada y con grandes ojeras, intentaría su última oportunidad.

«¡Perdón! Perdón, Regina…» la visión se le oscureció «Creo que debes sacarme de aquí…» Regina tuvo una extraña idea a su parecer, tenía que salvarla de las sensaciones del hechizo, los dolores, el cansancio y los delirios. Pensó en llamar a Mary Margaret y David, o a Henry, sin embargo ninguno de ellos resolvería lo que ella misma había provocado. En su interior, nuevamente una sensación de culpa, pero era una más de las tantas con las que cargaba.

Minutos más tarde, Emma veía las luces desenfocadas a través del cristal de las ventanas del coche de Regina, que circulaba por las calles que la rubia no podía discernir a causa del entumecimiento. Su visión se apagó por varios minutos y cuando recobró algo de sentido, estaba siendo llevada por Regina a través de las escaleras de la mansión, era agarrada firmemente por uno de sus brazos y por la cintura y estaba siendo conducida hacia algún lugar de la casa.

Cuando acostó el cuerpo de Emma en la cama, Regina le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta que Swan llevaba, todo con extremo cuidado, mientras la rubia decía   cosas inconexas, tal vez solo significaban algo para ella misma, y por eso la alcaldesa poca atención le dio, hasta que oyó “Regina, te necesito” de los labios  temblorosos de Emma.  Se sentó al lado del cuerpo de la rubia.

«Regina…perdóname…yo no quería»

«Shh…quieta» la Reina levantó una mano, llevándola hacia la cabeza de Emma, un cálido brillo relucía, envolviendo el cuerpo de Emma a medida que las palabras mágicas eran pronunciadas entre susurros.

«Regina…» dijo tras un tiempo, era como si hubiese dormido horas «¿por qué me has traído aquí?»

«Calla, Emma, era el único modo de detener tus delirios»

«No estoy delirando» dijo la rubia con la boca seca, había recuperado el color rosado de los labios, la visión y la energía, aunque poca. Vio dónde estaba y se sorprendió.

«Te estoy haciendo un favor, así que déjame terminar»

«Ya estoy bien, Regina»

Regina Mills se detuvo parta mirar a la mujer echada a su lado, respiró pesadamente como si se lamentase. Swan pareció afligida, se sentó en la cama.

«¿Por qué me atacaste aquella noche, Regina?»

«Odio tener que decir esto, pero…dis…diculpa, no era mi intención» la morena cerró los ojos para decir eso

«¿Qué hice mal?»

La alcaldesa buscó una paciencia que no tenía

«Me asustaste»

«¿Te asusté? Aquello fue un beso, solo un beso» Emma prácticamente estaba susurrando

«Estás fuera de ti» Mills buscaba las palabras precisas «dormiste a mi lado una noche, me golpeaste la cara en otro momento, y me besaste» miró a Emma a los ojos «Me quieres dejar como tú, y yo no soy como tú, Emma Swan» Regina pareció conmocionada, Emma le rozó una de las manos.

«Todo eso tiene un motivo…por eso corrí detrás de ti ahora, tengo que decirte muchas cosas, pero hay una que no puede esperar, y es por eso que no te puedes marchar de aquí, porque te amo, Regina, te amo y estoy loca por ti»

La alcaldesa sacudió la cabeza como si hubiese recibido un balazo, una de las manos subió hasta su cabeza, y descendió para tapar sus ojos y después sus labios, mientras hacía una señal negativa con la cabeza.

«No es posible, Emma» dijo con voz ahogada por la mano que tenía en su boca

«Perdóname. Perdóname por esto, es que duele tanto» Swan comenzaba a derramar las primeras lágrimas.

«Estás loca, loca…» Regina intentó levantarse bruscamente, pero los brazos de Emma se lo impidieron. La rubia la atrajo hacia ella, los ojos lagrimeaban. Rápidamente le tocó  las mejillas maquilladas y le dijo muy cerca de sus labios rojos

«El beso, respondiste, te gustó, lo sentí…no me lo niegues, porque duele mucho cuando te siento distante de mí, por favor, déjame salvarte, es lo único que deseo…» la angustia, casi aflicción en la forma en que Emma pronunciaba esas palabras se volvió un alivio enorme cuando su boca se pegó a la de ella y comenzó el beso más  hambriento en la vida de ambas. Se tocaron sus rostros, las manos de Emma descendieron por la nuca de Regina, abriéndole el cuello de la blusa de satén blanco y los botones, nada complicados, que se rompieron. El calor de la boca de Emma bajó por el cuello perfumado de la Reina Malvada, finalmente cediendo al incontrolable estremecimiento que sintió al instante. Su blusa se deslizó por los hombros, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto por un sujetador color perla, ella jadeó. Los párpados, cerrados, temblaban, se sentía perdida, pero al mismo tiempo hundida en un deseo innegable.

«Emma…» decía la morena con un hilo de voz « …no…no…» Pero Swan solo volvería hablar cuando empujó el cuerpo de la alcaldesa y se encajó encima de ella. Los rostros y los labios se encontraron muy próximos, y Emma con voz ronca habló

«Sí, Regina…¡sí!»

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la Reina la acogían con calor. Regina apoyó su cabeza en el pecho izquierdo de Emma mientras el resto del cuerpo reposaba sobre  la mitad de ella, un brazo era acariciado por otro de la Salvadora, llevaban dormidas horas.

Swan fue la primera en despertarse, encontrando a la mujer que amaba encima de ella y las sábanas arrugadas encima de sus cuerpos. Al principio se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, poco a poco se fue acordando de la noche anterior, sabía lo que habían hecho, mucho se debía a los efectos tardíos del hechizo que la Reina Malvada  le había lanzado aquella noche en el bosque.

Emma inspiró profundamente, observó el perfil de la morena sobre ella, constatando tal belleza que le encogió el corazón, sin saber descifrar si aquello era felicidad o recelo. Pero fuera lo que fuera, la forma en cómo sintió a Regina acostada en su seno liberó a la rubia de toda debilidad de horas anteriores. “Ella ha sido mía” pensó la Salvadora.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, en el regazo de Swan, Regina gimió y se movió, su mano subió hasta uno de los hombros de Emma, en ese momento despertó bruscamente.

Regina encontró los ojos de Swan clavados en los suyos y se sentó en la cama tapándose los pechos con la sábana.

«¿Emma?» dijo asustada

«¡Regina!» Emma se encogió entre las sábanas, con los ojos de un perro que se prepara y no sabe por qué lo castigan.

No dijeron nada por dos minutos.

Regina Mills miró a Emma Swan asustada, como un pájaro enjaulado, y después desvió los ojos hacia la cama y el cuarto donde se encontraban, todos los hechos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente en ese instante. Tenía la boca entre abierta.

«Dígame que esto no ha pasado…» miró a Emma de nuevo a la cara.

«Sí, ha pasado…» respondió Emma

Regina movió negativamente la cabeza. La rubia se sentó en la cama, al lado de Reina Malvada, buscando sus ojos oscuros entre las sombras que daban las cortinas en la luz del alba.

«Emma, no debimos»

«Calma»

Regina la miró de inmediato una segunda vez.

«Por mi madre muerta, Emma…estás loca y encima me has arrastrado contigo»

«¡Hey! No estoy loca, tú me lanzaste un hechizo, y ¿ahora soy yo la loca?»

«Fuiste muy lejos aquella noche, tuve que defenderme»

«Si llegue demasiado lejos con el beso, ¿por qué no te defendiste anoche? Y fue mucho más que un simple beso, mírate»

Emma subía y bajaba los ojos por el rostro de la alcaldesa que parecía desconcertada en medio de sus oscuros cabellos despeinados.

«Esto debe ser una pesadilla…» se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza «..esto nunca me había pasado antes, me siento extraña»

Intentó levantarse de la cama llevándose consigo las sábanas, Emma al sentir frío en su cuerpo desnudo, cogió un trozo de tela con fuerza haciendo que la alcaldesa cayese nuevamente sobre el colchón.

«Regina, no niegues que ahora tenemos algo» la rubia cambió de tema, y al igual que  la noche anterior, atrajo a Regina acorralándola en sus brazos.

«¿Alguna cosa? ¿A qué llamas alguna cosa?» dijo la morena con cierta indignación

Emma apoyando su cuerpo encima del de ella, murmuró

«Me acuerdo de haber dicho cosas muy convincentes ayer, no me digas que no te acuerdas»

«Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo de este tipo…quiero decir…aceptar…¡mierda! ¡Esto es confuso!» Regina la miraba desde abajo.

«¿Y lo que hicimos durante toda la noche? Solo puedes estar bromeando» Swan, tomaba aire, comenzaba a sentirse mal ante la confusión que Regina la hacía sentir.

«Yo…yo…debía estar fuera de mí, no sé, me obligaste, no tuve elección»

«Si no hubieses querido, me habrías apartado lejos. Te conozco lo suficiente para entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Regina. Si tienes miedo, admítelo»

«Swan, ¡deja de apretarme!»

La rubia casi no se daba cuenta de que sus brazos hacían presión sobre los de ella.

«¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado, Regina?»

La cálida boca de Emma descendió para buscar la de Regina, casi demandando un beso. Esta vez no se apresuraron, Emma condujo la caricia lentamente por los labios de la morena, primero el superior, después el inferior. Sus pieles se estremecieron a la vez ante un escalofrío, el calor brotó de ambas nuevamente, pero Regina se obligó a parar.

Los labios se separaron abruptamente.

«No vale la pena, no entiendes, no fui hecha para esto…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué aceptas mis besos? ¿Quieres volverme loca de verdad?» preguntó afligida Emma, sin liberarla de sus brazos.

«No soy como crees, Emma…suéltame. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero» la morena la empujaba por los hombros.

«Dilo mirándome a los ojos, Regina»

Una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar bajo las sábanas.

«No…no voy a hacer eso, suéltame o haré algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir…»

Jadeaban, entrelazadas en una pelea de brazos.

«¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme contra el techo?»

«Mi deseo es aplastar tu corazón si pudiese, solo de esa manera pararías de atormentarme» Mills gritó

Emma, en aquel momento, dejó de agarrarla, se quedó tan sorprendida que hasta se quitó de encima, y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

«Discúlpame»

«Disculpa.. solo sabes decir eso» Regina finalmente salió de la cama para ponerse sus ropas que yacían mezcladas con la de Swan en el suelo, y lo hacía sintiendo rabia hacia sí misma «No estoy obligada a hacer nada por ti, a partir de ahora no volveré a confiar en tus palabras, ¡sal de mi casa!»

La rubia se levantó, haciendo que la fina tela blanca cayera al suelo, dejando a la vista el esbelto cuerpo que tenía, estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo, completamente desnuda.

Caminó hasta ella, mirándola de igual a igual, decidida a enfrentar sus palabras, levantó su rostro para intimidar a Regina.  

«Ahora me voy, pero nada del que ha pasado aquí va a olvidarse. Puedes llamarme loca, tratarme de estúpida, pero sé que deseas esto tanto como yo, Regina. No me engañas»

La alcaldesa cerró los puños que casi ascendieron hasta la altura de Emma. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente dos veces y caminó hasta la puerta.

La salvadora observó aquello desde donde estaba, recogió sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente, saliendo de allí, mientras Regina mantenía la puerta blanca, de alguna habitación de la casa, abierta para que ella pasase. Fingió indiferencia, dejando que Emma se marchase y que las palabras de repudio ante lo que habían hecho quedasen en el aire.

Regina se escondía en el recelo de amar, no por Daniel o por Robin, era el recelo de permitirse la felicidad. Se quedó un momento de pie, en la puerta del cuarto, Emma ya se había ido hacía unos minutos. Temblaba, pensaba, estaba muy segura de que era un error concebir sus sospechas, así que pensó “No, no puedo  estar amando, Emma”. Su espalda se deslizó por la fría pared del cuarto, aún en penumbras, estaba casi sentada en el suelo “No puede ser que haya caído en mi propio hechizo”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

El dolor de su mano dentro de su pecho debilitó su cuerpo y su mente, aunque pensaba que estaba haciendo eso para volverse más fuerte. Regina arrancó de su propio pecho su corazón ennegrecido en el que apenas había una zona roja latiendo. El órgano fue colocado en una caja especial, en medio de tantos otros corazones aprisionados. Se acordó de lo que esa misma mañana le dijo a Emma Swan: “Mi deseo es arrancarte el corazón si pudiese, solo de esa manera dejarías de atormentarme” No era ese su verdadero deseo, no en ese momento en que aprisionó de nuevo lo que Zelena intentó coger una vez y fuera recuperado por Robin hacía un mes.

Regina no había visto más al arquero desde su última visita a su casa, cuando le reveló que iba a marcharse de Storybrooke con su esposa Marian, vuelta del pasado gracias a Emma. Ambas partes tomaron la decisión de no volver a verse, algo que al principio no agradó a Robin, pero que casi le suplicó la Reina Malvada. Por otro lado, la salvadora apareció suplicando su atención con respecto a sus sentimientos, lo que a la morena le pareció absurdo. Aún más absurdo por venir de una mujer, sería más fácil aceptar si una declaración de aquel tipo viniera de Archie o de David, o hasta del mismo Killian Jones, cualquiera de ellos no causaría mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, Regina percibía, en su carencia profunda, que ser amada de la forma en que Emma decía sentir era algo demasiado raro.

La aceptación de la realidad era dura, y para saber que no era una broma del destino por tener su corazón de vuelta en su pecho, prefería sacarlo para comprobar toda aquella confusión.

«Tal vez no sea el momento de mantenerlo en mi interior» dijo la alcaldesa cerrando la caja con su órgano.

Al colocarlo entre sus innumerables objetos, guardados en aquel mausoleo, Regina no se sintió aliviada, todo lo contrario, se había acostumbrado a sentirlo latir. De repente, todo fue extraño, pensaba ella, ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto a acostumbrar a tener aquel órgano de vuelta? La duda se quedó con ella todo el día.

Dispuesta a salir del monumento del cementerio, una voz familiar surgió.

«¡Mamá!»

Regina giró su rostro, encontrándose con Henry.

«¡Henry! ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«No te encontré en el ayuntamiento, me dijeron que te marchaste a casa, pero tampoco estabas allí, pensé que estarías aquí»

Ella cruzó los brazos y asintió.

«Sí…yo…yo necesitaba un momento a solas»

«Siempre estás sola cuando no estás conmigo, mamá» dijo él de manera cómica, cosa que no agradó a la alcaldesa.

«¿Qué quieres Henry?»

El muchacho se dio cuenta del mal humor de la madre.

«¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás enfadada?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Porque lo parece»

«Escucha Henry, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿puedes decir ya lo que quieres?»

Él frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba a Regina que, en ese momento, recordaba mucho a la Reina Malvada del libro, a la que todos en Storybrooke estaban acostumbrados.

«Te extrañé, solo quería verte. Pero todo bien, es mejor que me vaya»

Se giró, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta gris que llevaba, estaba cabizbajo.

«¡Henry, espera!» lo llamó ella «Perdóname. Estoy un poco turbada, es eso…quédate»

Él se giró al oírla y sonrió aliviado.

«¡Menos mal! Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo»

«Nunca, es que…algo pasó, pero bueno ya está» sonrió ella con no muchas ganas hacia el hijo.

«Fue por culpa de Emma, ¿no?»

Regina se quedó helada.

«¿Ella dijo algo?»

«No, lo dijo la abuela»

«¿Qué te dijo Mary Margaret?» se acercó a él, avanzando como apremiándole para que contestase

«Que tú y mi madre tenían cosas de que hablar, apuesto a que se quedó dormida otra vez sin darse cuenta» dijo él riéndose

La alcaldesa descruzó los brazos, asintió

«¡Sí! Exactamente. Ella se quedó dormida en el sofá»

A veces Henry parecía tonto. Todavía era un niño, no veía maldad.

El cementerio no era el lugar apropiado para conversar, Regina lo llevó de vuelta, caminaban por la calzada que llevaba a Granny’s. El muchacho y la alcaldesa empezaron a hablar de algo que era tema de conversación de toda la ciudad.

«Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando el señor Gold sea alcalde?»

Regina lo miró mientras caminaba a su lado.

«Bien, creo que voy a continuar trabajando en la alcaldía.» dijo fingiendo seguridad.

«¿Vas a dejar de ser alcaldesa porque estás arrepentida?»

«¿De qué estás hablando Henry?»

«Arrepentida de haber sido durante todo este tiempo la villana» explicó

«Sí, creo que desde esa posición no soy la más digna. Es hora de librar al pueblo de mí, hasta en eso»

«No estoy de acuerdo. Necesitas aprender a separar las cosas, mamá. Reina Malvada y Alcaldesa son contrarias»

«No creas que es fácil, cariño. Me gustaría mucho»

«¿Y qué lo impide? ¿Mi madre, Emma?»

La mujer metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco oscuro como sus cabellos y ojos, miraba a su hijo de soslayo mientras el paseo terminaba en la puerta del bar. La respuesta a la pregunta de Henry vino después de largos minutos de reflexión.

«Sí. Ella. Y no pienses que hemos hecho las paces,  no quiero mentirte»

Él agarró una de sus manos, sacándola del bolsillo, para estrechársela.

«¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?» él fijo su atención en la madre morena «Al igual que tú, ella necesitó cambiar, necesitó creer que todo era posible. Le enseñaste magia un día, hoy ella quiere ayudarte a ser alguien mejor, y mamá, sé que tú deseas ser alguien mejor, cambiaste, dejaste de ser la Reina de mi libro, hiciste eso por mí»

«Henry, entiendo que quieras a Emma, yo solo creo que ella y yo no tenemos nada en común aparte de ti. Podemos ser obstinadas, parecidas, pero ser su amiga es algo que no puedo garantizar»

«No estoy pidiendo que se hagan amigas, solo me gustaría que le perdonases lo que hizo. Ahora Robin tiene a su familia de vuelta, ¿qué harías si fueses él? ¿Estarías feliz o triste por eso?»

Ella suspiró pensativa, la mirada perdida se entregaba a la aflicción. “Es verdad, nunca me puse en la piel de Robin”, pensó ella. Estaba confusa, pero a Regina le encantaría sentir el calor familiar y la felicidad de Roland. Cuando el pequeño le vino a la cabeza, decidió considerarlo.

Regina tocó el mentón de Henry, observando cuánto había crecido. Sintió orgullo por él y al mismo tiempo vergüenza por sí misma por creer que aquella era una misión casi imposible de cumplir, volverse la buena y amable Regina que él esperaba no parecía algo a su alcance. Quería contarle sobre sus sospechas, pero antes necesitaba confirmarlo. Sería una noticia que cambiaría por completo la vida del muchacho. Regina tampoco sabía si aquel era el momento apropiado para llenar la cabeza de Henry con el comportamiento extraño de su otra madre.

Ya entrado el día, Regina, sin Henry a su lado, caminaba por los alrededores de la comisaria. Estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación con Emma para sacar sus conclusiones, sería el momento perfecto para entenderse de una vez y necesitarían estar solas. Era eso o irse de Storybrooke.

La alcaldesa entró en el lugar sabiendo que Swan había retomado esa misma tarde su trabajo como sheriff al lado de su padre. Rezaba para que solo ella estuviera ahí, sentía mariposas en el estómago y hasta su pecho pareció latir a pesar de la ausencia del órgano vital, por esa misma razón Regina se extrañó, miró hacia sus manos, dándose cuenta de que las tenía sudadas, estaba casi temblando. Inspiró profundamente, de detuvo un momento antes de avanzar por el pasillo, hizo lo que sabía hacer con maestría cuando era necesario, fingir su estado emocional.

Cuando avanzó, tuvo que parar de nuevo, le pareció oír un sonido hueco, un choque.

«¿Swan? ¿Estás ahí?» preguntó dando unos pasos, encontrando el escritorio de Emma vacío «¿Emma? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás aquí?»

Avanzó un poco más, entre la zona de recepción y la primera celda.

El ruido continuaba, y parecía aumentar conforme la alcaldesa divisaba las esquinas de la comisaria. Le llevó algún tiempo, hasta que escuchó un nuevo barullo, semejante a una carcajada ahogada y algunas palabras juntas.

«No entiendes, Hook…y no necesito que  comprendas, ahora vete, vamos, déjame salir»

Regina miró para una puerta a su lado, llevó su mano al picaporte y lo giró para encontrarse a Hook acorralando a la salvadora contra la pared de cristal de lo que era la sala de interrogatorio.

«¡Emma!» ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y dijo el nombre de la rubia, perpleja.

«¿Regina?» Emma tragó en seco tras el susto de verla allí.

«¿Qué significa esto?» la morena avanzó con paso seguro hasta el capitán grafio, lo sacó de encima de ella por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó en la otra dirección «¿Cómo te atreves?»

«Hey, calma…» Killian casi tiró al suelo una de las sillas que allí estaban.

«¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!» casi gritó la mujer de negro para el capitán.

«Regina, ¿qué…?» fue interrumpido de nuevo por ella

«¡Márchate! ¿No has oído? Vete de aquí, o te transformó en una cucaracha y te aplastó sin piedad alguna, ¡que te marches!»

El hombre, desconcertado, obedeció refunfuñando, miró a Swan una última vez mientras salía por la puerta.

La sheriff estaba atónita. Parpadeó varias veces, se tenía que pellizcar, había sido increíble lo que acababa de presenciar.

«Emma…¿te ha hecho algo?» la morena intentó tocarla

«No…» Swan tenía ahora en la cara una mezcla de agradecimiento y de asombro «¡pero tú sí!»

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Regina Mills tocó los hombros de Emma, palpando también los brazos para ver si estaba bien. Las manos descendieron por la cálida piel de Swan que se estremeció al sentirse investigada por la alcaldesa, tragó en seco como para controlar las inmensas ganas de hacer lo mismo con la morena, algunos segundos bastaban para desearla, aunque fuese allí mismo, dentro de la sala de interrogatorio. Un ardiente deseo de estar como en la noche anterior, pero sus esperanzas se enfriaron en el momento en que Regina decidió romper los segundos de silencio a los que ya estaban acostumbradas.

«¿Qué estaba él haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien?» dijo con expresión preocupada.

«¿Él? ¿Hook?»

«Sí, él…¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Me lo puedes decir?»

Regina cruzó sus brazos, mirando a Emma como si tuviese el derecho de saberlo.

«Ahmmm, bueno…él…vino a denunciar un robo. Le robaron el garfio» dijo bromeando Emma.

Regina respiró profundamente, impaciente.

«No seas tonta, Emma Swan. Sé perfectamente a lo que vino»

Emma movió la cabeza positivamente, mofándose de la alcaldesa.

«Bien, entonces si lo sabes, ¿por qué preguntas?»

Regina, de pie, frente a ella, escuchó la pregunta, y se dio cuenta de la escena que acababa de hacer, desvió la mirada ceñuda de encima de Emma, dio una vuelta por la sala, tragó en seco  e intentó arreglarlo.

«Necesito saber que mis sheriffs están trabajando correctamente…»

«Regina, para con eso» Emma suspiró tras decir eso, las manos se soltaron, caminó hasta la mitad de la sala «No empieces. ¿A qué has venido? La comisaria no es el lugar favorito de la alcaldesa, ¿o sí lo es y yo no lo sabía?»

La morena se paró, desviando su mirada hacia Emma

«Tenemos que hablar, por eso estoy aquí»

«¿Ahora sí?» Emma entrecerró los ojos, parecía bromear nuevamente.

«¿Qué quieres decir con “ahora sí”? Pierdo mi tiempo viniendo hasta aquí y ¿así soy recibida?» Regina cuestionó con indignación

«Mira, he intentado conversar contigo de todas las maneras, y siempre venias con ironías, no te sorprendas cuando yo lanzo las mías» dijo ella llevando sus manos a la cintura.

«Pues señorita Swan, a pesar de mis ironías, estaba dispuesta a tener una conversación definitiva contigo, definitiva y civilizada»

Emma y la reina malvada se quedaron mirándose durante un tiempo, la rubia, ahora abatida, avanzó hacia la mujer morena. Respiró el perfume de Regina, el mismo aroma que sintió la noche anterior cuando intercambiaron caricias osadas y mordidas en el cuello. El recuerdo pasó como un breve flash en la mente de Emma, le fue necesario controlar su ímpetu por segunda vez.

«Pensé que con lo que pasó nunca volvería a tener otra conversación civilizada contigo»

«Y no la tendrías sino fuera por Henry»

«¿Habló contigo?»

«Sí, estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, y eso me hizo pensar que por él deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo»

Emma señaló que sí, se rascó la nuca unos segundos, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

«¿Tan rápido, Regina? Esta mañana…fuiste tan…arisca»

«Como lo he sido siempre. Pero vale, perdóname si es lo que deseas escuchar, pero es que no consigo evitar este deseo de infundir miedo en todos, principalmente en ti»

«Ok, solo es que no entiendo lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan rápido, eres una cabeza dura, Henry te dijo que vinieras, ¿es eso? ¿Y por qué te alteraste tanto al ver a Hook conmigo?» Emma la miraba de bastante cerca, a la altura de sus labios cubiertos de rojo sangre.

«Yo…» Regina fue acorralada contra la pared mientras buscaba qué responder «No importa, estoy aquí para que hablemos…» la respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa.

Emma se echó encima de ella, tomó las dos manos de la morena y las levantó por encima de su cabeza, se pegó a ella, lamiéndole los labios.

«¿Ya pensaste en hacer en esta sala lo que hicimos anoche?»

«¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Emma! ¡Suéltame!» Regina intentó girarse, afligida, estaba literalmente apresada.

«No quiero tener una conversación contigo, solo te quiero a ti» Emma tenía en la voz un tono seductor que mezclado con el halito mentolado corrompía la seguridad de la Reina Malvada. Regina tragaba en seco, los ojos se cerraron en un intento de autocontrol, sin éxito.

«Emma…no querrás que te mate, sabes lo que puedo hacer» Regina casi jadeó al hablar.

«No lo vas a hacer, Regina, ya no tienes el mismo valor» Emma metió su rodilla entre las piernas de Regina.

Había tensión, las voces casi jadeantes antes un corto tiempo de desequilibrio emocional, Emma se sorprendía ante esa insistencia surgida de la nada.

«¿Sabes lo que pienso, Regina? Quieres esto tanto como lo quiero yo…»

«¡Estás completamente loca, suéltame! Pero, ¡qué pasa contigo! ¿Por qué no puedes conversar conmigo sin que sea de esta manera?»

«Porque ya te lo expliqué, yo te amo»

«¡Suéltame!» Regina gritó, soltando sus manos, empujó a Emma de los hombros, intentando escapar en el corto intervalo que tuvo para llegar a la puerta, pero antes que pudiera abrirla, Emma la agarró por detrás y la giró agarrándola por la cintura y le robó un beso acalorado.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitir esa atracción por Swan, Regina se ablandó en los brazos de la rubia respondiendo al beso tan sedienta como ella. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por el cuello de Emma, mientras una pierna se enroscó en la cintura de la que la estaba acorralando de nuevo contra la pared. Emma invadía el vestido de Regina, apretando sus curvas con sus firmes manos, sus pieles se rozaban con el ir y venir de sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Su respiración llena de ansiedad ante lo que Swan la hacía sentir.  Se mordían, lamían sus lenguas, dejando que el calor brotara por ambas partes, las ropas producían ruido ante ese roce insistente, principalmente de Emma. Su boca descendió por el cuello de la Reina Malvada para llenarlo de besos, amaba besarla en esa zona. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por el abdomen y seno de la morena algo las hizo parar.

«¿Emma? ¿Dónde estás?» dijo una voz distante y masculina.

La voz era la de David.

«¡Mi padre!» dijo Emma asustada al oír la voz de Charming, se quedó parada mirando a Regina, con los labios y el mentón manchados del rojo de labios de la alcaldesa.

«Pero, ¿ahora?» Regina frunció el ceño demostrando su decepción.

La sheriff se soltó de la mujer acorralada en la pared, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue agarrada.

«¡Emma, espera! No puede salir así…» Regina la agarró del brazo, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo pasó por todas las zonas manchadas de rojo en la cara de la salvadora.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» Emma se miró en el cristal «¡No puede verme así!»

«Quédate aquí, yo lo distraigo»

Con la respiración aún entrecortada, Regina puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y nuevamente fue sorprendida por Emma que le dejó un beso en los labios.

«Esto no acaba aquí, Regina» dijo Emma después de soltarla por última vez.

La alcaldesa temblaba, se había quedado tan fuera de sí con aquella envestida que aceptó el segundo beso sin reaccionar. Salió de la sala casi tropezando, limpiando la mancha en las comisuras de los labios. David la vio y se extrañó ante su presencia.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

«Ahm…¡David! ¡Qué falta de delicadeza, buenas tardes también para ti!» dijo ella tratando de cambiar de asunto rápidamente.

«¡Oh, perdón! Disculpe, señora alcaldesa, buenas tardes» la miraba de manera inquisitiva

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?» preguntó Regina ajustándose la ropa.

«Por nada…estás rara y…¿qué hacías en la sala de interrogatorio?»

La morena abrió los ojos un poco más.

«Ah, sí, yo…Emma y yo teníamos que hablar sobre Henry, me llevó hasta la sala de interrogatorio para tener más intimidad. A propósito, ¿cómo está el pequeño Neal?» lo agarró del brazo dando la vuelta al hombre para caminar a su lado, estaba haciendo muchos malabares para distraer al padre de Emma, que a su lado, no entendía nada.

«Está bien, gracias. ¿Emma está dentro? Tengo que hablar con ella…»

«Ah, no, me fue a buscar un poco de agua, este asunto, Henry, ya sabes, es algo peliagudo, me quedó muy conmocionada» la voz de Regina sonaba simpática de más.

«Humm..ok» él se paró a mirar a la morena de los pies a la cabeza antes de proseguir «Voy a hablar con mi hija, si no te importa»

«Pues la verdad es que sí, yo…»

«¡Papá!» Emma interrumpió, apareciendo en el pasillo donde estaban ellos, milagrosamente con la cara limpia como antes de besar a la Reina «He tenido un problema en el baño, discúlpame por hacerte esperar, Regina» dijo la rubia metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros.

Regina sonrió tensa.

«Ningún problema, señorita Swan. Ya continuaremos ese asunto en otro momento, gracias por perder su tiempo conmigo hoy»

«Oh, sí, fue una hermosa pérdida de tiempo…» la broma salió casi involuntariamente, Regina se quedó helada al oír aquello «Quiero decir, fue una buena conversación»

«Ok, cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy en la alcaldía, aún soy la alcaldesa de la ciudad, tengo que saber lo que pasa hasta el último día en mi puesto»

«Claro, sin problema» Swan señaló que sí rápidamente, David, en medio, miraba a una y a otra.

«Hasta más ver, Señora Alcaldesa» dijo David con los brazos cruzados, espero a que la alcaldesa saliera para mirar a la hija.

«Pensé que ibas a tardar más, papá» dijo Emma poniendo cara de niña pequeña

«Te dije que era el tiempo de un café, te traje uno, está en la mesa» señaló para mostrar el vaso encima de ella.

«Gracias»

Emma agradeció con una ligera sonrisa.

«¿No crees que Regina estaba un poco rara?»

«No lo creo, papá, tengo la certeza de que ella es rara» dijo bromeando Emma, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.

«Pensándolo bien, tienes razón»

Ella se rio dejando ese asunto de lado. Emma se sentó en su silla suspirando de alivio, pero no podía dejar de sonreír en su interior ante lo que acababa de vivir con Regina. Estaba segura de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, Emma sabía lo que la escena de celos y los besos significaba.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

El camino que hizo de regreso a casa era extraño por la forma errante que caminaba por las calles. No estaba borracha, pero se tambaleaba como si un golpe hubiera atravesado su cuerpo de norte a sur, y tardara en recobrar su equilibrio. Regina Mills, en aquel momento, sintió la falta de su corazón, dándose cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido al arrancárselo, sentía, pero no completa y profundamente, y le pareció magnífico, tal vez ni siquiera con Daniel sintiera su corazón palpitar tan fuerte como estando con Emma. En el abrazo apretado, en ese beso embriagador, al apretarse sus pechos, la parte que faltaba en Regina, ella la sintió en Emma, sin embargo la salvadora tiene un corazón puro, y ella manchado por el rencor y el odio. Si era posible borrar aquella mancha, no de su órgano, sino de ella misma, pensaba que estaba cerca de conseguirlo, y su único pensamiento, en ese momento, era sobre la respuesta dada a la insistencia de Swan. Los besos, una noche y ahora ese desorden emocional, Regina estaba casi rendida.

“No me creo que esté pasando”, pensó ella. Regina Mills se paró en una calle cualquiera, cerró los ojos y todo lo que le vino a la cabeza fue la caricia labial que había experimentado. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por los labios, ya sin el color de labios de que se había quedado en la boca de la sheriff; en el aire gélido un suspiro salió de su boca y  el recuerdo la calentó  por dentro como si los brazos de Swan pudiesen abrazarla como lo habían hecho. No era un abrazo masculino, como el de Robin,  que adoraba, era un abrazo bruto, severo y dominante, pero repleto de  un cariño y un aroma adorable que pertenecían solo a Emma. Pensó que la frase dicha un día por la rubia, en cierta forma, tenía sentido: “¿Y si la salvadora salvase a la villana?” No era un acto repugnante, era pura realidad que ya no conseguía esconder de sí misma, y había entrado en la comisaría para saber si iba a resistir o no.

Esta allí parada, inmersa en el sueño de las escenas de minutos atrás cuando fue sorprendida por Belle.

«¿Regina?»

La alcaldesa, en un primer momento, no respondió, se viró ante la voz que la había llamado por su nombre una segunda vez.

«Belle…»

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó al esposa de Rumpelstiltskin

«¡No!» respondió rudamente Regina

«¡Wow! Disculpe, solo estaba preguntando…»

Belle casi saltó hacia atrás ante la respuesta de la Reina, que por su parte volvió a ponerse su típica máscara.

«No es nada, nada que sea de su interés, querida»

La muchacha asintió sin darle más vuelta al comportamiento de Regina.

«Ok…¿ha venido a ver a Rumpel?»

«¿Rumpel? ¿Qué pasa con él?»

«Está parada en la puerta de su tienda, pensé que necesitaba algo»

Regina miró hacia un lado y reconoció el establecimiento, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

«Oh, yo…sí, a decir verdad necesitaba hablar con él, pero no es nada urgente, podemos hablar en otro momento, en el despacho»

«¿No va a entrar?» preguntó Belle

«No, creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro momento, hasta luego, señora Gold, si puedo llamarla ahora así» Regina gesticuló retirando la mano izquierda rápidamente para salir deprisa dando unos pasos pesados y apresurados. Belle se quedó parada donde estaba y su intuición le decía que a Regina le había pasado algo, que era  de todo, menos negativo.

Esa noche, Emma, echada en su cama improvisada del apartamento,  llevó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza como una almohada, a pesar de estar ésta ahí, bajo los puños, y las sábanas que la cubrían hasta el abdomen parecían bastante cómoda. Todos dormían, o por lo menos es lo que parecía por el silencio que reinaba, Henry roncaba a su lado, probablemente soñando con el Bosque Encantado. Ella no tenía sueño, pensaba en la falta que tenía de cariño y en las ganas de ser abrazada por alguien, ciertamente sintiendo la falta de Regina a la que quería tener muy cerca. La alcaldesa estaba a muy poco de comprender sus sentimientos, y ella rezaba continuamente por ello.

Cuando estaban en la sala de interrogatorio, ella supo que Regina había ido con el propósito de verla, no para  hablar sobre Henry, que ya se estaba volviendo excusa para las confrontaciones ocurridas entre las dos, y Emma sentía que podría tardar mucho para convencerla. “Si supieses cuánto te necesito, Regina…”, pensó la salvadora, apretando los ojos cerrados. Emma no durmió aquella noche, queriendo creer en la entrega de la morena con todas sus fuerzas, y en esas incertidumbres se quedó hasta  rayar el día.

Nada dijo durante el café mañanero; Mary Margaret parecía leer en la cabeza de la hija y nada preguntó, dando con los codos a los hombres de la casa para que no molestaran a Emma. Salió bastante después de los otros tres, y caminó lentamente por las calles hasta Granny’s. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y la cabeza tan alejada de la realidad como lo estuvo durante la noche. Parecía que había vuelto a los días siguientes al retorno de Marian y a todo el alboroto ocurrido con Regina.

Cuando pasó por un callejón, sintió que era tirada por la manga y puesta contra un muro de ladrillos. Sus instintos de sheriff actuaron y moviendo la pierna hizo que el individuo que estaba a sus espaldas fuese empujado contra la otra pared del callejón. Los ojos azules y el olor a ron mostraban quién era.

«¡Cuánta brutalidad!» dijo él con su acento característico. Con su grafio se apartó los cabellos que le carían por el rostro, intentado recuperar el aliento.

«Casi me matas de un susto, ¿qué quieres?» Emma, en el otro lado, se apoyó en la pared para recuperar el aliento que también había perdido.

«No terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo ayer, Swan» caminó hacia la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

«No te atrevas» casi le gruñó «O yo…»sacó la pistola que tenía dentro de la chaqueta, y le apuntó agarrando el arma con las dos manos «…o te disparo»

Hook rápidamente levantó la mano y el garfio

«Wow, wow, ¿qué es eso, Swan? No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Regina te está contagiando su mal humor?» intentó acercase un poco

«¡Para, Hook!» ella casi gritó, moviendo el arma en sus manos para que él obedeciera.

«Hey, hey, hey…vamos despacio, estoy parado, mira, no me muevo»

Los brazos erguidos en alto del capitán se congelaron así como sus pies en el suelo.

«No intentes hacer nada»

«No lo haré, lo prometo, pero baja eso, sé lo que eso hace»

«Vale» dijo ella bajando el revólver, y volviéndolo a meter en su lugar. Su postura se hizo más relajada, pero todavía mantenía su expresión seria.

Él bajó los brazos suspirando de alivio.

«Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué ha pasado?»

«No te interesa»

«Regina me echó de aquella sala como si fuese una rata apestosa, ¿qué quería de ti?»

«Nada que necesites saber, Hook. Es un asunto entre ella y yo»

«Pues a mí no me lo parece»

«Te dije que ya nada sería como antes, ¿todavía no entiendes?»

«¿Quieres convencerme para que no luche más por ti? Eso se llama perder las esperanzas, Swan, no me obligues a hacer eso»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco

«No hagas que te odie, Killian»

«Has cambiado desde que trajimos a Marian. Pensé que Regina y tú ya lo habíais arreglado, ¿o es que todavía no habéis hablado y por eso estás así?»

«Es cosa mía y no te va a gustar saber»

«¿Y puedo saber si es por eso que me ignoras todas las veces desde entonces?»

Emma tragó en seco, desvió la mirada un momento antes de responder.

«Sí, lo es»

Los ojos del capitán mostraron desilusión, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para separarse de ella.

«Vendería mi corazón a Regina solo para saber qué tienes en la cabeza. Si te conozco bien, no vas a perder las esperanzas de cambiarla»

«Así es, Hook…puedes contar con ello» lo miró seriamente, afirmando con la cabeza.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Emma de deambular por las calles de Storybrooke con la cabeza llena de recuerdos. Quien pasaba por su lado, la saludaba sin recibir respuesta, la Salvadora se encontraba inmersa en el mismo martirio que la noche sin dormir y en la misma sorpresa sentida por Regina al salir de comisaria el día anterior.

El edificio del Ayuntamiento fue la parada de la rubia, si iría a encontrar a Regina allí, no lo sabía, pero necesitaba verla de alguna manera. Ambas tenían ese presentimiento de que andaban buscándose y que en cada nueva situación que se encontraban ocurrían cosas que las ponían en mayor tensión sobre sus sentimientos. Buscando acabar con esa tensión, Emma entró en el edifico, presa de una gran aflicción, tardó en encontrar el despacho de la alcaldesa que, al tener la puerta entre abierta, llamó a la rubia para que entrara.

Regina alzó los ojos, dejando de lado la pila de papeles de su mesa, y vio a Emma acercarse recelosa y tropezarse al cruzar el umbral. La alcaldesa no hizo mención a su postura incorregible, pero miró a Swan con precaución.

«Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace fuera de la comisaria?» preguntó la alcaldesa sin exagerar el tono de su voz.

La rubia sonrió con desgana, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

«Yo…no sé cómo he logrado entrar aquí de esta manera, sin tocar y sin ser invitada…»

«Si es sobre lo de ayer, no respondo de mí…me obligaste…»

«No es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que hablar»

«¿Y de qué tenemos que hablar?»

Emma movió la cabeza, era el vivo retrato de la aflicción.

«Regina, por favor, por favor, sé por lo menos amable, delicada, no me hagas sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo»

«¿Por qué debería, Emma? ¿No piensas que tengo más cosas en la cabeza?»

«No te hagas la idiota»

Emma tomó aire, avanzó hasta llegar a la mesa de Regina

«Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Has venido a agredirme? ¿Decirme que soy una idiota? ¿Y qué más soy? Dime» Regina se puso seria

«¡Por todo lo más sagrado, ayúdame!» dijo Emma con voz llorosa, no tuvo tiempo de contener las primeras lágrimas «Ayúdame. Siento que me voy a desmoronarme si no me ayudas…» la rubia movía de un lado para otro la cabeza mientras miraba a Regina, que en su sitio observaba a Emma con cierta pena «…si no me escuchas, si no puedo agarrar tu mano, necesito que creas en mí. Sé muy bien lo que fuiste a hacer ayer a la comisaria, lo sé»

Regina mantuvo su mirada firme en la de Emma.

«¿Y qué piensas tú que fui a hacer a la comisaria ayer?»

«Fuiste a verme, a buscarme…tal y como estoy yo aquí ahora, buscándote y eso solo me hace pensar una cosa, sientes, tú también sientes algo»

«Puede ser, Emma, pero da igual. Lo que ocurrió puede causarte muchas impresiones, pero de algo sí estoy segura, es muy difícil pensar en ti sin recordar lo que hiciste»

«¿Eso quiere decir que…todavía soy algo malo en tu vida?» intentó recomponerse, sonrió de nuevo sin ganas «Dios mío, ¿y los besos? ¿La noche de amor? Mi arrepentimiento…¿solo consigues recordar la equivocación que cometí?»

«A veces un mal recuerdo mata un centenar de recuerdos buenos»

«¡Pero eso no es justo! Ya te pedí perdón. Te dije que nunca pensé que estuviese haciendo algo tan malo cuando traje a aquella mujer»

«No pensaste en las consecuencias» la alcaldesa se levantó turbada.

«¡No!» Emma hizo lo mismo

«¡Pensaste solo en ti, solo en ser la heroína, pensante que trayéndola te ganarías la fama de salvadora una vez más!» la voz de Regina había subido.

«¡No es verdad!» imploro Emma «No pensé solo en mí, apenas la conocía, lo sabes muy bien, ya me cansé de hablar. Solo entendí lo que había hecho cuando vi tu rostro, cómo te quedaste al ver a Robin abrazarla, después de todo lo que me dijiste, me quedé tan perdida que mi deseo era desaparecer. Me hacías tanta falta…es como si hubiese pasado toda mi vida esperando por ti»

«No me hagas reír, ¡hasta hace un mes tú y tu madre  estabais rezando para que Zelena me matara!»

«¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡Nunca he deseado eso!» Emma hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, sin conseguir creer en lo que estaba diciendo Regina «Nunca he querido tu mal, nunca. Puede que haya dicho cosas que te hayan hecho creer que es así, pero no es verdad» se paró para mirar a Regina y pensar bien lo que iba a decir «Si eso es lo que piensas sobre mí y nunca vas a lograr entender, todo bien, y si es a Robin a quien no consigues sacar de tu cabeza, todavía mejor, lo voy a aceptar, ya que por más que sufra y me duela, sé perder, durante toda mi vida he perdido más de lo que he ganado, así es…he tenido más derrotas que victorias, quién sabe si algún día encuentre a alguien, o incluso le dé esa oportunidad que Hook espera de mí, de amarlo y de ser amada, alguien que se deje amar. Si estás bien así, perfecto, lo que pasó quedará en el pasado, para recordarlo con una sonrisa o con una lágrima…ahora, si entiendes que esta es tu oportunidad, si intentas una vez más ser feliz, conmigo, Regina, tú y yo, así sí…vamos a escribir la historia que nadie en esa ciudad ha vivido jamás.

Regina miraba a Emma con los ojos rojos, sus labios entre abiertos temblaban, se aproximó a la salvadora

«¿Crees en eso?»

La rubia suspiró, y respondió como si  decir esas palabras doliera

«He comenzado a creer en el amor»

A la morena también le dolió, cerró sus ojos y respiró hasta llenar sus pulmones por completo, lloró y sin demora acarició el rostro de Emma, buscando en sus labios refugio.

Las manos de la rubia se paseaban por la espalda de la Reina Malvada, envolviéndola en un abrazo acalorado. Regina dirigió el beso, siendo respondido por Emma de la mejor manera que podía, invadiendo su boca manera seductora. Gimió ante aquello, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban y sus narices se rozaban con el movimiento de sus cabezas para encajar los labios.

Emma empujó a la alcaldesa hasta la pared sin abandonar el embriagador beso, Regina hizo lo mismo girando con Emma hacia otra de las paredes de la que, con la fuerza de sus cuerpos, tiraron un lámpara que allí había de adorno. Había desespero en ese encuentro, los cabellos de Regina se enredaban en las manos de Swan y la piel del cuello de ella era diana para las uñas de la Reina que casi invadía las ropas de la rubia.

La forma salvaje de empotrarse contra la pared se repitió una última vez por parte de Emma que separó sus labios de los de la morena, casi sin aire, agarró a Regina por el cuello de la blusa y dijo

«Puedes olvidarte de todo, menos de este beso, este no lo vas a olvidar»

La salvadora rozó sus dedos por los carnosos labios de la morena, se separó de ella con expresión de satisfacción en el rostro y se marchó de allí como si supiese que, de una vez por todas, estaban unidas.

Regina, buscando el aire que el beso le robó, pegada a la pared, con la ropa fuera de su sitio, pensó lo mismo que Swan.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

El sonido del agua yendo y viniendo hacia la orilla acompañaba a Regina en su caminar sobre la arena mojada. Los cabellos contra la brisa tibia de la tarde se movían como las olas que faltaban en esas aguas de Maine. Los pies descalzos dejaban un rastro de huellas en la arena, desfilando en aquel escenario solitario y abierto. Respiraba el olor del mar, sosegada, ligeramente conmocionada y con el aliento aún entrecortado por lo sucedido, pero ya no luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos, se dejaba  imaginar en el rumbo que Emma trazara para ellas, y una breve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en aquellos segundos en que el agua mojó sus pies por tercera vez en su vaivén.

Esa misma sonrisa estaba dibujada en Emma, no se puso a caminar sin rumbo por las calles, sabía muy bien por donde pisaba. Si hacía un momento estaba que se moría, ahora estaba renacida y con la confianza de otros tiempos. Lo tenía todo para vivir un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad, pero apenas sabía que ningún otro día sería igual, ni para ella ni para Regina.

El día en que el señor Gold iba a asumir la alcaldía de Storybrooke, la ciudad se conglomeró en el edificio del Ayuntamiento. Nadie sabía la razón por la que Regina Mills había decidido abandonar el cargo, cuando todavía tenía que acabar el mandato. Los rumores decían que la conmoción por el fin de la relación con Robin había sido tan fuerte que ella misma se sintió un estorbo hasta el punto de hacerla desistir incluso del poder que tenía sobre la ciudad de los ex habitantes del Bosque Encantado. Para sorpresa de los que estaban a la espera de algún pronunciamiento de Gold, se encontraron con una Regina determinada y confiada, con una sonrisa tan blanca y perfecta que brillaba a contra luz. Subió al estrado, comprobó el micrófono, llamando la atención de los que hablaban o murmuraban cosas y causaban un barullo ensordecedor en el lugar.

«¡Bienvenidos! Agradezco la presencia de todos…» el micrófono resonó con un agudo ruido haciendo que toda la sala se tapara los oídos. Regina trató de arreglarlo «…err, ahora, sí. Gracias por estará aquí, todos ustedes, sin excepción. Imagino que nadie esperaba que hoy subiese al estrado, convoqué esta reunión para dar un breve mensaje que por lo que yo sé no va a cambiar nada en esta ciudad. Hace algunos días anuncié mi retirada como alcaldesa de esta ciudad y nombré como mi sustituto al señor Gold, como ya todos saben» miró hacia un lado, Rumpelstiltiskin estaba de pie, apoyado en su bastón «Era él el que tenía que estar en mi lugar en este momento, pero tengo que decir algo» Hizo una breve pausa, tragó en seco antes de volver a tomar la palabra «No renuncio al cargo, he tomado una decisión, y continuaré siendo la alcaldesa hasta el fin del mandato»

La muchedumbre se puso nerviosa. Mary Margaret y Henry, sentados uno al lado del otro, se miraron boquiabiertos.

«Regina, ¿qué significa esto?» Rumpel susurró la pregunta frunciendo el ceño

«Sé que todo es confuso, mi declaración de hace unos días era verdad, sin embargo he reconsiderado mi decisión, no dejaré el cargo y pido públicamente mis más sinceras disculpas a todos y principalmente a mi sustituto. Esta ciudad me necesita como yo imaginaba, modestia aparte»

Algunos sintieron miedo, otros se preocuparon. Regina, recorría con la mirada los rostros de las personas que hablaban buscando  la que más le importaba, Emma. Cuando no la vio, tuvo que fingir una sonrisa.

«Muy bien, eso era todo» dijo ella asintiendo, dando a entender que se podían retirar de la sala, y así hicieron.

Rumpel fue el último en retirarse, diciendo algo que ella ya sabía muy bien.

«Tiene más sorpresas que la caja de Pandora. Realmente creo que no hubiera sido un buen alcalde, ¿cuándo aprendió a leer la mente, querida?»

No respondió, él se marchó y ella se quedó parada, sola, había visto a Henry y a Mary Margaret y esperaba que se hubiesen quedado, pero ya no estaban en la sala.

Bajó del estrado, dio la espalda al gran recinto, y en ese momento alguien apareció por el fondo, entrando despacio como un animal asustado. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la morena, sus piernas temblando, sus botas de caño corto haciendo ruido cuando invadieron el espacio donde Regina se encontraba. La morena se giró de inmediato encontrándose con Emma en su uniforme de sheriff. Era la primera vez que sus ojos oscuros miraban el cuerpo de la rubia con tal deseo que apenas pudo contener el brillo de su mirada.

«Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Te vas a quedar?» preguntó Emma como si respirase las palabras

«Sí, me voy a quedar»

Emma humedeció sus labios, acercándose más a la morena.

«¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!» los ojos de la rubia también brillaban

«Descubrí que no me podría ir de la forma en que había planeado, sería algo muy ridículo»

«También lo creo»

«He pasado toda la noche pensando en ello. Pensando en mí, en Henry, en lo decepcionado que se quedaría…»

«Pensaste en mí, Regina. En todo lo que tenía atragantado en mi garganta y te dije, ¡es por eso que te quedas! No niegues más lo que veo en tus ojos»

Emma levantó la mano hasta una de las mejillas de Regina.

«Yo…yo…intenté no pensar en ti» dijo la morena susurrando, con los ojos clavados en los de la Salvadora

«Yo no. Sabía que era imposible»

Emma deslizó su pulgar por la boca entre abierta de la alcaldesa que temblaba suplicante. La caricia, que pareció eterna, apenas duró segundos, la otra mano subió hasta el rostro pálido de Regina y las dos se aproximaron bruscamente a la búsqueda de un beso profundo, el mismo que se llevaría la respiración de ambas por ser tan sediento.

Estaban en el punto de devorarse allí mismo, y por poco no ocurre en medio de las fuertes respiraciones y los movimientos intensos de las lenguas.

«Esto es una locura…» susurró Regina separándose de Emma, pero poco.

«No voy a poder dejarte ir lejos de mí nunca más» dijo Emma intentando recuperar el aire, mirando a Regina y agarrando aquel rostro que la sorprendió con una tímida sonrisa, las manos todavía en sus mejillas, y no le costó nada atraer para sí de nuevo el rostro de la mujer y besarle la boca como la primera vez. Regina acariciaba los hombros y la espalda de la Salvadora, mientras que esta decidía descender los cálidos labios por el cuello desnudo de la Reina.

«¡Ay, Dios mío, te amo!» Regina casi se estaba derritiendo,  con los ojos en blanco «Tengo tanto miedo»

«No me eches de tu vida otra vez. ¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! Sé cuánto has sufrido, cuánta rabia sentías hacia mí» Emma buscó los ojos de Regina «Pero sin ti nada tiene sentido»

Emma llevó nuevamente su boca a los labios de la Reina, estrechándola en sus brazos con más fuerza, ella respondió al beso perdiendo la respiración.

«Para, Emma, para»

«¡Ámame, solo ámame!»

La morena pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Swan, se rozaban tanto que se podía sentir el calor entre las dos, casi sudaban.

El móvil de Emma sonó en el bolsillo de la sheriff

«No atiendas, por favor, no atiendas» pidió Regina en ese temblor incesante

«¡Joder! ¡Joder! Tengo que atender, puede ser mi padre desde comisaria…»

Se separaron, Emma sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y atendió.

Mientras pensaban que estaban solas en el salón, alguien en la entrada había observado toda la escena. Estaba conmocionado, era mucho para comprender y discernir, tanto que huyó de allí cuando parecía que ellas ya habían acabado. Era Henry Mills.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Una llamada a comienzos de la mañana hizo que Regina saltase de la cama más pronto como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla. Al teléfono escuchó la voz de Emma Swan, pero no era la llamada que la alcaldesa esperaba de la sheriff. Al otro lado de la línea, la madre rubia de Henry preguntó sobre el paradero del muchacho, que había dicho que estaría en la casa de Regina, pero la alcaldesa confirmó lo contrario, Henry no había dormido en la casa.

Pocos minutos después, la morena se encontró con Emma en el lugar favorito del niño, no había señales de él. Emma estaba de pie, frente al lago.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» la morena llegó a la altura de Swan y le preguntó mostrando su inquietud.

«No le sé, mi padre lo está buscando por la ciudad, yo vine hasta aquí, es uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. No puede haber desaparecido sin más»

Emma se giró para mirar a Regina a la cara, en aquel momento el lado izquierdo de su pecho sintió una punzada de dolor, la rubia frunció los labios y el ceño como pidiendo un abrazo.

Regina la miró con pena, era obvio que estaba sintiendo frío en el estómago al estar cerca de la rubia, pero era necesario que se mostrara tranquila ante la situación.

«¿Y si alguien lo raptó?» preguntó Regina

«No, no es posible»

«Henry está lleno de sorpresas, puede haberse quedado atrapado en algún lugar por accidente, como cuando se quedó en la mina»

«Sí, me acuerdo, pero no iría hasta allí de nuevo, ¿entonces?»

«Vamos a tener que recorrer sitio por sitio, Emma» Regina miró a la rubia afligida.

«Pensé que te ibas a poner a buscarlo por la ciudad, no esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí» dijo Emma tímidamente

«Tú lo conoces muy bien, conoces sus lugares favoritos, pensé que podíamos búscalo juntas. No creo que esté lejos, puede ser un malentendido como cuando fue a buscarte»

«¿Como cuando me trajo hasta aquí y te conocí a ti, a mis padres, la vida que no sabía que tenía?»

Regina y ella sonrieron de la misma forma, sin ganas y preocupadas. El móvil de la sheriff sonó, era David.

«Es mi padre, puede tener alguna novedad sobre Henry…» atendió deprisa y escuchó cómo el padre le decía dónde había pasado la noche Henry; estaba en la cabaña de Hook.

En la playa, el muchacho jugaba con unas piedras, mientras David y el pirata, a una distancia significativa, mantenían una conversación que esclareció lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

«Puedes tener la certeza de que a ninguna de las dos le va a gustar saber que les ha mentido» dijo David, con las manos en la cintura.

«Solo está enfadado» dijo Hook mirando hacia el muchacho

«¿Y te ha dicho por qué?»

«Me lo dijo, pero ahora no preguntes nada, todavía va a pasar algún tiempo hasta que entienda»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» Charming miró al pirata con cara de interrogación.

El capitán Garfio carraspeó

«Nada, solo quise decir que está en la fase en que dejamos de ser pequeños y ya no nos miman tanto. En este caso sus madres están atentas a otras cosas»

«¿Emma y Regina? ¿Es  sobre ellas que él te habló?» David ahora cruzó los brazos.

«Pues sí, amigo. Entre tu hija y Regina hay una relación extraña, que hasta a mí me gustaría entender» Garfio habló con tono divertido. El pirata le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo antes de marcharse «Me voy  a la tienda de pesca ya que he conseguido algo que hacer por ahora, el chico está bien, si quiere quedarse algo más de tiempo en la cabaña, tiene espacio»

David vio a su amigo marcharse. Henry daba patadas en la arena con el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera al aproximarse su abuelo, cambió de expresión.

«Entonces, ¿cómo fue pasar la noche en la cabaña?»

«Divertido» respondió el muchacho

El abuelo observó al nieto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, no sabía qué decir. No tuvo otra alternativa que llevarlo hasta casa de Regina como había acordado por teléfono con Emma, y ya las dos mujeres esperaban al muchacho en el exterior. Cuando el coche de policía se acercó, las dos se rozaron las manos discretamente en una actitud de compañerismo.

«¿Dónde diablos te metiste, chico? ¡Me diste un buen susto!» preguntó en seguida Emma, en cuanto el coche se paró y vio a Henry en el asiento de atrás con la ventana abierta.

«Estoy bien, no pasó nada» todavía estaba enfadado.

«Henry, ¿por qué nos mentiste? Ayer dijiste que vendrías  para acá»

«Garfio ha cuidado bien de él, él mismo me llamó justo cuando tú saliste de comisaria, Emma» respondió David intentando ayudar al nieto, y salió del coche rodeando el vehículo.

La rubia miraba al padre sin entender, luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su hijo que no se movía en el asiento trasero del coche, le tocó a Regina intentar algo.

«Henry, pareces enfadado. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?» miró a su madre morena y se encogió de hombros. Acabó saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta de un golpe para desaparecer en medio de las dos mujeres y abrirse paso hacia la casa. Los tres presenciaron la escena incrédulos. Henry entró en la casa dando también un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Afuera, los tres adultos, un minuto después,  vieron cómo la sombra del muchacho cerraba la ventana y las cortinas de su cuarto «¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo, David?» preguntó Regina precipitadamente

«Creo que las dos tenéis que hablar con él» respondió

«¿Qué ha hecho aquel pirata con mi hijo?»

«Maten la calma, Regina» pidió Emma «Dudo que Garfio haya hecho algo. Voy a hablar con él»

Emma dio un paso, pero su padre la detuvo

«Emma, ahora no. Déjalo un rato solo, creo que es lo que quiere»

Más tarde, David regresó a la comisaria. Emma y Regina entraron en la casa y rezaron para que el muchacho decidiera bajar, cosa que no hizo en lo que quedó del día.

«No entiendo, ¿qué hemos hecho para que se ponga de esa manera?» preguntó Emma, sentándose en el último escalón de las escaleras

«No me preguntes a mí. La única vez que Henry hizo de las suyas fue cuando ordené arrestarte»

«Estoy boba, no consigo entender nada» la rubia se restregó los ojos

Regina suspiró

«Voy a buscar al pirata, él debe haber dicho alguna cosa»

Emma se levantó cuando Regina fue a pasar por encima de ella, y la agarró

«Espera Regina, vamos  a hacer lo que dijo mi padre, a lo mejor solo está de mal humor»

«Emma, mintió para ir a la cabaña de Hook, si se enfadó, ¿por qué fue a buscar al pirata en vez de a mí?»

«No te olvides que también soy su madre»

«También podría haberte buscado a ti»

«Hay algo extraño, pero no debe ser nada importante. Vamos a dejar…»

La sheriff observaba con recelo la inquietud de Regina, el dorso de su mano derecha subió hasta las mejillas maquilladas de la alcaldesa, haciéndola suspirar por segunda vez.

«Emma, no empieces» la morena bajo la mirada «Si Henry baja, y ve esto, no sé cómo reaccionaría»

«¿Sabes cómo me siento?» dijo la rubia muy cerca de Regina «Como una adolescente»

«No bromees con eso, no hables así»

«No es una broma, Regina»

La alcaldesa trago en seco, cerró los ojos y respondió cautamente

«Emma, tú y yo…no puede ser algo bueno. Nos dejamos llevar, me dejaste sin fuerzas para resistirme»

«¿A un sentimiento?»

«¡Un impulso!» corrigió Regina

La rubia resopló moviendo la cabeza

«¿De qué tienes miedo? ¡Dios! Hablas como si te avergonzaras de lo que hicimos. ¿Qué te ha pasado de ayer a hoy?»

Regina se viró de espaldas, se apartó los cabellos del rostro y caminó a lo largo del hall, yendo y viniendo.

«No soy yo, es todo esto con Henry, no sé lo que decirte»

«Regina, no necesitas esconderte, no es un pecado mortal, por lo menos no es tan horroroso como arrancar el corazón de las personas y guardarlos en cajas»

«Ahórrame ese tipo de comentarios, por tu culpa, necesité arrancarme el mío y guardarlo»

«No creo que hayas hecho eso»

«Sí, lo he hecho, y no voy a restaurarlo tan pronto»

Emma se tomó un minuto antes de hablar.

«No es necesario. A pesar de eso, consigues sentir algo, ahora entiendo»

La morena se viró para Emma y dijo

«No es un asunto que debiéramos discutir en este momento. Vete para casa, déjame sola, tengo que hablar con mi hijo»

«Si es eso lo que quieres, me voy. Cuida de Henry por mí» dijo Emma sin esconder su frustración.

Regina abrió la puerta para la rubia. Emma pasó por delante de ella, muy cerca de su rostro, se paró algunos segundos para mirarla, y se fue en seguida, dejando a Regina sola, una vez más, detrás de la puerta con su cabeza confusa por hacerla salir de su casa de aquella manera.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

En GRanny’s, Mary Margaret e hija mantenían una conversación tranquila. Las tazas de café, encima de la mesa, estaban a mitad, y la rubia acompañaba con gestos lo que iba diciendo. Llevaban sentadas algún tiempo, Emma no se contuvo en compartir con su madre lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo con Regina. Blancanieves estaba realmente sorprendida al que escuchar lo que su hija le contaba, pero no la juzgo por eso, sus sospechas  sobre lo que sentía Emma por Regina estaban más que probadas, y lo que más le sorprendió fue la manera en que su hija retrataba su pasión.

«Emma, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?»

«Fuiste la única que percibió lo que estaba pasando, no puedo contar con nadie más»

«Está bien, quédate tranquila» la madre tocó la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa «¿Y piensas que Regina no te va a corresponder después de todo lo ocurrido?»

«Tiene miedo, y es mi culpa, he forzado todo» Emma puso expresión de desilusión

«No es tu culpa. Actúa así porque en su vida nada ha salido bien. No esperes que te acepte tan deprisa»

«Lo sé, pero tengo un peso en el corazón, es como ella fuese a desistir y yo no hubiese conseguido ayudarla»

«También tienes que pensar en ti, también has pasado lo tuyo»

«No es eso, mamá, tengo la impresión de que ella me necesita»

Snow miraba a su hija cariñosamente

«Estás enamorada, Emma»

«Lo sé y duele» dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida

«Dicen que solo es amor si duele»

La sheriff movió negativamente la cabeza

«No era necesario que dolería tanto o me causara ojeras como está pasando» dijo en broma

«No fue diferente cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos»

«Ya, lo vi de cerca»

Mary Margaret miró para el carrito de Neal, a su lado, para después volver a poner su atención en su hija

«Si tienes la certeza de que eso es lo que quieres para ti, Emma, espera a que Regina te diga lo que piensa»

«Ya lo dijo, me ama» Emma alzó la cejas y frunció los labios, poniendo una carita infantil. Su madre sintió pena por ella.

Más tarde en el apartamento, Mary escuchó dos golpes a la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Regina y Henry.

«¡Henry! ¡Regina!» dijo sorprendida, mirando especialmente al nieto.

«Me pidió que lo trajera» Regina apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su hijo

«Claro, entren, no se queden ahí fuera» miró a la mujer y al nieto, y se acordó de las palabras de Emma sobre la alcaldesa «Siéntense, ¿acabo de hacer bizcochos, ¿quieren?»

«Ya comí, abuela, gracias, voy a subir» Henry subió por las escaleras de hierro que había en mitad del apartamento, desapareciendo de la vista de las dos.

Regina se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer

«Siéntate, Regina, él no quiere, pero tú tienes cara de hambre, ¿ehm?» preguntó Mary Margaret.

La alcaldesa obedeció, se sentó en la mesa mientras se quitaba los guantes, no pudo dejar de suspirar insatisfecha y retirar los cabellos hacia un lado con un movimiento de cabeza

«Perdona que te hayamos molestado, Mary Margaret, pero quiso venir, parece que tiene algunas cosas aquí que necesitaba buscar»

«¿Te ha dicho algo?» Snow llegó con una bandeja que dejó encima de la mesa. El olor de los bizcochos abrió el apetito de Regina que salivó inevitablemente.

«No ha querido decir nada, pero se disculpó por haber mentido, es algo que no entiendo, tal vez Emma tenga más suerte cuando hable con él»

«Coge uno» Mary ofreció y Regina sació sus ganas con un blando bizcocho «Emma y él se entienden muy bien, seguro que en poco tiempo se abrirá con ella. Está creciendo, a veces necesita estar solo»

Regina sonrió mientras masticaba el bizcocho con la boca cerrada, Snow no contuvo sus ganas de preguntar a Regina

«Regina, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?» bajo algo la voz

«Claro que sí» dijo Regina después de coger un segundo bizcocho

«Tú y Emma…¿qué está pasando?»

La Reina Malvada se asombró ante la pregunta, pero replicó

«No sé qué estás pensando, pero si quieres saber, algo ha pasado»

«Entonces es verdad lo que me contó, ¿todo, absolutamente todo?»

«Oh, sí» Regina se tragó otro bizcocho

La mujer frente a ella estaba boquiabierta

«¿Sientes algo por ella?»

«¿Que si siento?» Regina preguntó con la boca llena

«Sí, algo…porque no creo que haya sido tan fácil para ti entregarte así»

La alcaldesa terminó de masticar para hablar

«Tienes razón, no fue fácil, pero fue algo pasajero, no se volverá a repetir»

Mary se preocupó

«Regina, ¿tienes noción de cuánto le está afectando todo esto a mi hija? La estás eludiendo, ¿es esto una especie de venganza?»

«¡Claro que no!» respondió Regina inmediatamente

«¿No ha valido para nada todo lo que han vivido? Estás haciendo esto para perjudicarla»

«No es verdad, Mary Margaret. Tu hija y yo estuvimos juntas y confieso que me sorprendió escucharle  decir todo lo que me dijo, pero ella sabe que yo soy muy obstinada, digerir todo eso requiere tiempo, no sé cómo responderle, me sofoca»

«Y a ti te gusta, por lo visto»

Regina se ruborizó

«¿Está sufriendo?»

«Mucho. Te entiendo, Regina, entiendo todo lo que has vivido, sí, lo comprendo, pero te pido que no juegues con Emma, puede no parecerlo, pero es muy sensible»

Regina bajó la cabeza avergonzada

«Ver para creer»

«Deberías decirle todo lo que piensas, si quieres esto o no, porque si no lo haces, te va a estar esperando todo la vida»

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?»

Snow le dio una sonrisa dulce a Regina

«Es mi hija, aunque no haya vivido mucho con ella, he podido ver lo que está pasando, no quiere desistir de ti, quiere salvarte»

La alcaldesa sintió cómo los ojos le ardían, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a Mary, estaban llorosos.

«Tengo miedo. No puedo sentir por ella lo que estoy sintiendo» murmuró

«¿Por qué no Regina? Mírate, es una nueva oportunidad»

«Porque no lo merezco. Cielos, yo…yo me siento otra cuando ella me toca, me pierdo fácilmente cuando me mira, todo es muy extraño, en el último momento siempre perdí, Emma apenas es algo que yo creé, me he dejado llevar. Ah…he hablado de más, no debía»

«No Regina, ella es más que eso, ella también sufrió por alguien, piensa en lo que ella puede traerte. Su discurso no fue en vano»

Regina se levantó perturbada, se quedó en silencio un minuto, el sabor salado de una lágrima invadió sus labios contrastando con el dulzor de los bizcochos.

«¡Pero qué mierda! Amo a tu hija» admitió mirando a Mary que solo se limitó a asentir.

«La necesitas tanto como ella te necesita» añadió la madre de Emma

Ya era de noche cuando Regina regresó a casa sin Henry, el muchacho se quedó en el apartamento con la abuela y a la alcaldesa solo le quedó aislarse en su enorme casa.

Después de un lento baño, la mujer caminaba por el salón con el albornoz y los cabellos húmedos, llevando en la mano su acostumbrada copa de sidra. En la radio una música lenta sonaba bajo, no era difícil saber en quién estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

El timbre sonó, dejó la copa encima de un mueble y caminó hacia la puerta para mirar por la mirilla.

«¡No me lo creo!» dijo asustada, la mano que abrió la puerta temblaba

Emma estaba ahí, de pie, vistiendo sus famosas prendas, extremadamente encogida.

«Hola, Regina» hizo un esfuerzo para pronunciar su nombre

«¡Emma!»

«Yo…he venido porque mi madre me contó lo que conversaron antes» la rubia entró en el hall mientras Regina la miraba de arriba abajo cerrando la puerta sin desviar su mirada de ella «por favor, no la tomes con ella. Siempre pensará que soy una niña, cosas de madre» la rubia parecía tensa.

«No es para eso para lo que has venido, ¿eh?»

Regina la miraba desde la distancia en que se habían quedado. La rubia abrió desorbitadamente los ojos ante la pregunta

«Claro que sí, ¿para qué otra cosa vendría?»

«Para decirme muchas coas e intentar convencerme de esas mismas cosas»

Emma contuvo una sonrisa

«¿Y si así fuese?»

«Estaría preparada, como lo estoy ahora» afirmó la morena

Fue difícil para Emma creérselo, pero aun así sonrió para Regina y perdió el miedo a acercarse.

«¿Dijiste preparada? ¿Eso quiere decir…?»

«Quiere decir muchas cosas, Emma»

Las dos estaban cara a cara. La mano de Swan fue tocada por los dedos de Regina, que se aferraron a los de ella, la visitante percibió una inquietud.

«Estás fría y temblando» dijo la rubia, Regina asintió

«Emma…hay algo que quiero decirte»

«¿Qué?» dijo Emma preocupada

Regina se mordió el labio inferior antes de conseguir volver a hablar

«He entendido. He conseguido entender»

«¿El qué, Regina?»

El rostro de Regina  se acercó al de Emma y la respuesta fue lenta, húmeda y suave, un beso. Se perdieron  en el intercambio de salivas, los dedos y las manos ya vagaban por ambas nucas y cabellos, muy diferente al agarre de otras veces. Fue una invitación para quedarse ahí, y si de las dos dependiese, duraría la noche entera.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Las manos frías se calentaron al toque  de la piel casi aterciopelada de los hombros y del busto de Emma Swan. Regina le apartó los cabellos levemente haciendo deslizar los rizos rubios entre sus dedos. La mirada llena de una extraña calma seguía el curso de lo que  aquellos dedos hacían cuando la reina comenzó a desvestirla.

Le sacó cada prenda, una por una, primero la chaqueta que, separada de los hombros de Emma, cayó al suelo deslizándose por sus brazos, le siguió la camiseta blanca y pegada, levantada por los brazos que la Salvadora consintió en erguir, mientras permanecía de pie frente a ella, callada, mirándola a los ojos. Regina tenía ante sí la visión de los pechos de Emma vestidos por un sujetador de encaje, sus manos fueron descendiendo por la elevación  montañosa hasta sentir los endurecidos pezones bajo la tela. Las manos volvieron a  ascender y con los pulgares retiró las asillas para dejar a la vista la belleza que estos pechos eran en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. A la Reina le fue inevitable querer besarlos, y en ese momento, Swan hizo que la prenda íntima se deslizase por su cuerpo, acabando también en el suelo.

No hubo más tiempo para esperar los suaves toques de los dedos de Regina, la rubia hizo su parte, deslizando suavemente un dedo por el lazo del elegante albornoz de la morena que se abrió con un tirón algo apresurado. La pieza fue una más en caer el suelo del cuarto, dejando el cuerpo de la Reina a la vista. Emma miró, admiró, se entretuvo en las cuervas de la mujer bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, que daba al cuarto una atmosfera romántica, y se vio obligada a quitarse de encima las restantes prendas que llevaba, pantalones y zapatos, ahora ya no había más vuelta de hoja.

Echándose de espaldas en el colchón, Regina llamaba a Emma con una mirada segura, la rubia apoyo sus rodillas en el colchón y gateó sobre el cuerpo de la otra mujer, sin tardar en moverse de forma ondulante sobre él, en contacto sus pieles acaloradas. Los brazos de Regina envolvían literalmente el cuerpo de la sheriff, mientras que Emma posicionaba sus codos al lado de sus hombros, siendo fácil de esta manera acariciar el rostro en sombras de la Reina. Se besaron salvajemente entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas. Ambas querían demostrar cómo deseaban el cuerpo de la otra. Emma encajó su cintura entre las piernas de Regina mientras descendía sus labios por la mandíbula y la mordía hasta llegar al cuello donde comenzó a lamerla, y la marcó a propósito.

El olor a rosas que desprendía Regina hizo que Emma ascendiera y descendiera muchas veces con su lengua por la sensible piel de la mujer morena, el lóbulo de la oreja fue capturado entre los dientes de Swan en el momento en que Regina jadeó y se estremeció. Ya las dos compartían una mezcla de humedad y estremecimiento allí abajo. El sonido de la respiración de la rubia erotizaba a la reina que hundió una mano en los cabellos de Emma para levantar su rostro, buscando una vez más sus ojos. Se produjo otro beso todavía más intenso, el roce de sus lisas piernas se combinaba con el ondular de sus cuerpos, Regina gimió ante la forma insistente de Emma de empujar su rodilla contra su intimidad que comenzaba a emanar un  agradable olor para el gusto de la rubia, era el momento de descender los labios por todo el cuerpo de la Reina.

Lo hizo intentando mantener la calma, la besó en medio de los pechos, después se metió en la boca uno de ellos, rodeando el pezón al que pellizcaba con ganas. Sus dientes rozaron aquel pico muchas veces, pero menos que la lengua,  que se movía como una serpiente en el desierto en el que se había transformado el cuerpo de la morena. Después de mucho maltratar a uno, hizo lo mismo con el otro, una de las manos descendió hasta el muslo de la Reina e hizo que esta lo flexionara para poder tocar su intimidad. Estaba caliente y exageradamente húmeda. Regina no consiguió contener sus espontáneos ruidos de placer, sus labios entre abiertos.

Emma, sin ceremonias, invadió la húmeda calentura de Regina y la penetró con un dedo. No fue difícil entrar y salir, los movimientos aumentaron en los segundos siguientes a la introducción de un segundo dedo. Regina clavó sus dos manos en la nuca de Emma, como si desease guiarla hacia abajo, Swan comprendió, y bajó con su cuerpo y con sus labios por el abdomen que se contaría con los besos de la rubia. La Reina suspiraba a medida que estaba siendo dominada, entregaba su satisfacción con gemidos, las manos volvieron a subir, en forma de rendición, para agarrarse a la enorme almohada donde su cabeza reposaba. El toque taimado de la otra mano viajando por el cuerpo de Regina llegó hasta el muslo de la mujer, Emma se detuvo al ver cómo se abría para ella, era diferente a todo lo que ya había visto en la vida y le pareció tan apetitosa, en especial en ese sitio.

Descendió y hundió sus labios y lengua en esa humedad, al primer toque Regina jadeó. Durante largos segundos la rubia repitió la misma caricia que había hecho antes en el cuello de la amada. Regina acompañaba sus movimientos, subiendo y bajando su abdomen, y su cabeza hundiéndose cada vez más en la almohada. Emitía suspiros seguidos de gemidos, jadeando más alto cuando Swan hundió de nuevo los dos dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos y curvándolos hasta alcanzar ese punto especial.

«¡Oh, Emma!» Regina giraba los ojos, mezclando sonrisas con una respiración jadeante mientras se retorcía bajo el control de la Salvadora. Cuando pensaba que iba a acabar, la rubia aceleraba los hábiles movimientos dentro de la mujer, juntando a los dedos su lengua, que tampoco paraba, parecía un animal hambriento.

“¡No pares”, imploraba Regina en pensamiento. Swan separó lo máximo que pudo las piernas de la mujer que amaba para mover todavía mejor la cabeza entre ellas, con su lengua serpenteando ahora sobre ese punto palpitante del sexo de Regina, que se hinchó aún más con ese estímulo. Palpitaba bajo la calidez de la lengua de Emma y tenía un gusto nuevo para Swan, completamente adictivo.

Regina estaba dando señales de que no podría mantener su placer en su interior, el cuerpo convulsionaba, las manos volvieron a enroscase en los cabellos de Emma y sus gemidos eran menos pausados, Emma era consciente de esto así que insistió con su lengua y la morena se rindió a la sensación que atravesó su cuerpo en olas arrasadoras, entregando a Swan el gusto exótico que tenía.

Todo terminó en un prolongado abrazo cuando Emma se separó del sabor de la alcaldesa y subió por el cuerpo ligeramente cansado de su compañera, distribuyendo besos y lentas caricias hasta llegar a los labios y dejar allí un beso igualmente largo.

Se abrazaron, rodaron muchas veces, besándose golosamente. Emma envolvió su cuerpo en el de Regina como una sábana, protegiendo y calentando la piel de la jadeante mujer que se mostró feliz al verse ella encima de la Salvadora.

«Estás temblando…» dijo Emma aferrada a Regina, sus labios muy próximos

«Estoy atontada…no esperaba que esto fuese tan bueno, Emma» Regina respondió al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar aire

«¿Por qué tardaste tanto?»

«Tenía…tengo miedo de estar con alguien, miedo de enamorarme…»

«Shhh» Emma llevó un dedo a los labios de Regina. Susurró «Ahora, mirándote a ti, a tu cuerpo, sintiendo tu respiración, ahora sé por qué vine a parar a este lugar, para encontrarte»

«Emma…» Regina no tuvo tiempo para replicar, fue tomada por otro goloso beso. Rodaron para uno y otro lado  más veces, y Emma venció esta vez, quedando encima «Emma…eres especial para mí, lo he entendido, lo quiero, sé que lo quiero. Y quiere que continúe siempre así, he descubierto esto en mí»

«Lo sabía, yo no quería desistir de eso, Regina»

«¡Ay, Dios mío! Me estoy sintiendo tan diferente»

«Yo también, no me dejes ir otra vez»

«No, necesito que te quedes» tragó saliva, sonrió para Emma, mientras acariciaba su rostro y los cabellos que caían por los lados «Tu madre, hoy, me dijo cosas que me hicieron despertar. He sido una boba»

«Solo tenías miedo, pero te juro, lo juro por todo, por mi vida, que deseo tenerte conmigo, quédate conmigo» la Salvadora pegó su frente en la de Regina, sus narices rozándose.

Sus respiraciones ansiosas se combinaban, sus voces jadeantes. Se sucedieron más besos, cariños y las dos perdieron la noción del tiempo entre  juramentos de amor y confesiones. Comenzaron todo de nuevo, y duraría la noche entera.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

«Mi día hoy has sido tú, me he quedado con tantas ganas de verte, de encontrarte. No consigo estar un minuto sin pensar en ti, te echo de menos» dijo Emma, en voz baja, por el móvil.

Estaba escondida en una esquina del apartamento para que no la vieran, antes de la cena. Hablaba con Regina y la conversación ya se había alargado más de lo que las dos tenían previsto.

La alcaldesa, del otro lado de la línea, emitió un sonido como de sonrisa, pero no tardó en contestar

«No puedo negar que muchas veces me ocurre lo mismo. Me gustaría verte de nuevo»

«En la comisaría tenía que ponerme a organizar unos archivos, pero fue sentarme para trabajar, y mi pensamiento no estaba ahí, sino lejos, contigo»

«Yo sentí lo mismo» dijo Regina entre risas «Emma, creo que…creo no, tengo la certeza, algo muy bonito nos está pasando»

«¿Sabes lo que es? Amor, es amor, Regina» Emma suspiro aliviada al estar escondida, ya que su mano izquierda estaba sudando mientras agarraba el teléfono en su oreja. Siempre que Regina hablaba, ella se enrojecía de forma nada normal, y fue lo que ocurrió cuando le dijo algunas cosas más «Llevamos al teléfono dos horas, y no quiero colgar. Sé que mañana tienes que trabajar, yo también…así que venga. Mañana hablamos, un beso» en ese momento Swan cerró los ojos con sufrimiento, la típica manera que tienen los enamorados de despedirse.

Colgaron. Swan se quedó un tiempo mirando el móvil en la mano, observando el registro de la llamada que acababa de hacer. Mientras estaba escondida en esa esquina del apartamento, Mary Margaret terminaba de preparar la cena con la ayuda de David, y Henry estaba entretenido haciendo los deberes. Se equilibraba en la silla, sacando sus pies del suelo y poniéndoles casi encima de la mesa.

«¡Quita los pies de la mesa, Henry!» dijo su abuela cuando llevaba a la mesa los cubiertos. Henry retrocedió las piernas como quien acabara de recibir un susto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y el ruido resonó por toda la casa. Emma salió de donde estaba, apurando el paso

«Debe ser Hook, deja, yo abro» dijo ella, haciendo exactamente lo que decía. Hook sonrió con aquella expresión de siempre cuando la vio, y como si estuviera en su casa, entró y cerró él mismo la puerta.

«Vaya, Swan, ya hace algún tiempo, ¿ya no me vas a apuntar con un arma?»

«Sin duda» le sonrió ligeramente, metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros y movió la cabeza positivamente «ni te voy a decir que como si estuvieras en tu casa, ya lo has hecho, ¿no?» bromeó

«Hook ya es de la casa» dijo David que llevaba en las manos enguantadas una fuente llena de pollo aliñado. Todos salivaron al mismo tiempo, si se apostara, se acertaría al decir que todos los estómagos sonaron de igual manera.

«¿Todo eso es hambre, amigo?» preguntó el capitán al muchacho, acercándose «Siempre te veo tan alegre, tienes una cara»

El muchacho no respondió. En vez de eso, soltó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo y se espatarró en la silla esperando a que le sirvieran.

«Debe haberse acordado de tu cabaña, de cómo aquello es estrecho para él» Swan bromeó de nuevo, los Charming rieron.

«Hablas de mi cabaña, pero aún no os habéis mudado de aquí»

«Pronto lo haremos, ya estoy mirando una casa a dos manzanas de aquí, está bien y con seguridad tendrá más espacio que este apartamento»

Emma empujó una silla hacia ella, dejándose caer en ella, haciendo bastante ruido, lo que le llevó una mirada de reprobación por parte de la madre.

«Vamos a poder tener un cochorro» David entró de nuevo en la conversación, intentando llamar la atención de Henry, pero el nieto no prestó atención.

Con la cena ya puesta en la mesa, Mary sugirió

«Bien, creo que todos tenemos hambre, sírvanse»

Hook comió mucho. Echo en falta la cerveza, pero estando donde estaba, tuvo que conformarse con quedarse sobrio, y por increíble que pareciera,  ya no bebía tanto desde hacía algún tiempo, más precisamente desde la época de Zelena. A su lado, Emma terminaba la comida con bocados generosos. No era la mejor visión de Swan, pero como eterno enamorado de la Salvadora, Hook quedaba deslumbrado con cualquier gesto de ella, considerándola la mujer más bella que había visto en el mundo.

Conversaron sobre la nueva casa y los planes para el pequeño Neal que, en su cuna de príncipe, roncaba. Emma, de vez en cuando, miraba a su hijo en la cabecera de la mesa, que no dijo ni una palabra durante toda la cena. Cuando terminaron, continuaron conversando en la sobremesa.

«Bueno, no te acostumbres a venir a cenar todos los días» le dijo Emma a Hook, pinchándolo

«Yo solo vengo cuando soy invitado» explicó él con más altanería de lo normal

«Déjalo, está bien tener alguien de vez en cuando para charlar» replicó Mary Margaret «Emma, no ha cenado en casa últimamente, Regina la ha puesto a hacer rondas»

El capitán y Henry miraron para la rubia con extrañeza

«¿Regina te ha mando a hacer rondas? ¿Por la noche?» preguntó Hook indignado

«Ah, sí…aunque en verdad, yo me ofrecí, algunos días de esta  semana he trabajado por las noches, Regina piensa que la ciudad necesita más seguridad, nunca se sabe cuándo aparecerá otro villano» rio nerviosa después de hablar

«Pero, ¿por qué tú? Podría poner a tu padre para hacer eso»

«Fui sheriff antes que él, quizás confíe más en mí»

De repente Henry dijo en tomo malhumorado

«Está claro que no sales de casa para hacer rondas. ¿No os dais cuenta?» Todos miraron al mismo tiempo hacia el muchacho «Esta ciudad no necesita rondas nocturnas, no pada nada aquí»

«Henry, ¿de qué estás hablando?» la madre del muchacho preguntó asustada

Él se quedó muy enfadado y despejó sus palabras

«Sabes muy bien lo que está pasando, deja de engañar a todo el mundo. ¡Tú y Regina!»

El muchacho salió de la mesa, subiendo por las escaleras con pasos pesados. David y Mary Margaret observaron la escena sin comprender, nunca habían visto a Henry tan enojado, Emma mucho menos.

«Emma, ¿de qué estaba hablando?»

David preguntó a la hija que se había quedado blanca en su sitio. Snow White pensó lo mismo que la rubia y también empalideció.

«Ahmmm, creo que todavía él no ha hablado contigo sobre lo que me comentó en la cabaña» comentó el capitán Garfio, mirando a la rubia

«¿Qué te contó, Hook?» dijo ella con voz entrecortada

«Que te vio con Regina conversando en el Ayuntamiento»

Emma dirigió su mirada hacia él

«¿No te contó nada más?»

«No, pero por lo que entendí, cree que las dos estáis escondiendo algo»

Emma se levantó de la mesa sin saber qué hacer, parecía ida.

«Calma, Emma. Ven conmigo» la madre intentó consolarla y cambiar de tema, pero sabía perfectamente lo que Emma temía. Entonces, se levantó y salió con la hija del apartamento.

Se separaron un poco de la puerta del apartamento, deteniéndose en el pasillo para charlar. Emma parecía tan perturbada que Mary Margaret pensó que la hija iba a explotar allí mismo.

«No puede ser mamá, no puede saberlo. ¿Cómo es que lo vio?»

«Emma, ¿y si solo os vio conversando? No quiere decir que haya asistido a la escena»

«Aquel día en el Ayuntamiento yo besé a Regina, ahora lo entiendo, vio aquello, es por eso que está tan enfadado y ha actuado de esta forma tan extraña. Ustedes estuvieron allí, él pudo haber dado la vuelta»

«Dio la vuelta, dijo que necesitaba hablar con Regina, yo estaba en la entrada hablando con Archie, no sabía que tú también estabas dentro»

La rubia se pasó las manos por la cara, dio un largo suspiro y movió la cabeza negativamente

«Necesito ir a casa de Regina. Ella tenía miedo de cómo él iba a reaccionar, necesito contárselo»

«Claro, vete. Pero intenta volver esta noche. Henry ya debe haber deducido que has dormido en su casa»

«Sí, sí. El cuento de las rondas no fue convincente. Dile a Hook que  tuve que ir a comprobar una cosa en la mansión, solo así él no me va a buscar y vigila a Henry, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer»

«Sí, yo se lo digo. Venga, vete…» Mary acarició los hombros de la hija y la vio bajar las escaleras como un vendaval.

Regina quedó sorprendida al ver a Emma en su casa a esa hora de la noche, habían hablado hacía unas horas. De todas formas, la sorpresa duró poco. Se abrazaron muy fuerte. La morena sintió que la tensión tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Emma y se separó del abrazo, pero sin soltarla.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

Emma pestañeó

«Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos»

Cuando la rubia intentó mover a Regina del sitio donde estaban, la  morena se lo impidió.

«No, Emma. Dime lo que ha pasado»

La Salvadora se debatía en contárselo o no.

«Es que…bueno…es sobre Henry»

«¿Qué pasa con Henry?»

«Nos vio. El día de la reunión en el Ayuntamiento»

«¿Qué?» Regina se soltó de ella, parecía que una lanza le hubiera atravesado el estómago

«Creo nos vio, ha dicho algo en la cena de esta noche y mi madre me contó que él había vuelto tras de ti en el momento en que yo entré en la sala, pudo habernos visto. Es por eso que ha estado así de raro»

Regina se llevó una mano a la boca

«No puede ser» dijo, el sonido ahogado por los dedos

«Sí, es posible. No sé qué hacer»

«Emma, tienes que hablar con él y yo también. Dios mío, sabía que pasaría esto»

«Lo sé, es que él debía habernos buscado»

La morena enlazó sus propios brazos, frotándose la piel desnuda y se acercó más a Emma

«¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?»

Swan encajó su cuerpo en el de ella, y llevó una de sus manos al maquillado rostro de la Reina

«Sea lo que sea, vamos a ocuparnos de eso»

Los ojos en penumbra de Regina se alzaron hacia los de Emma

«¿Siempre has sido así? ¿Optimista?» preguntó después de quedarse un tiempo en silencio solo observándola, queriendo realmente saber si la Salvadora tenía  ese hábito.

«No, lo contrario. Solo es que he llegado a creer en todo gracias a él, a nuestro hijo»

Regina cerró los ojos, permitiéndose ser acariciada en el rostro, movió la cabeza guiando la mano de Emma hacia donde deseaba ser tocada.

«Es nuestro hijo» confirmó Regina «¿Y si no lo acepta?»

«¡Lo va a hacer! Sé que lo va a aceptar, nosotras haremos que lo acepte» dijo Emma, convencida.

Se abrazaron de nuevo. Regina no se lo dijo a su amada, pero estaba sintiendo una necesidad  fuera de lo común de sentirla a su lado. Pasó sus manos por los acaracolados mechones rubios antes de alcanzar su boca y besarla sin prisa.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Lo estaba esperando fuera del colegio. Estaba entada en un banco, junto a un árbol del que las hojas más secas y viejas caían al suelo a cada golpe de brisa. Su hijo salió en mitad de un batallón de muchachos y muchachas al tocar el timbre. Había un autobús esperando a los jóvenes, el chico habría subido si no hubiese divisado a Emma.

Miró a Swan desde cierta distancia, mientras el resto de sus compañeros subían al vehículo. Ella se acercó a él con cautela. Llevaba la chaqueta de sheriff encima de una camiseta oscura, unos de sus vaqueros y botas negras que iban bien en aquella época del año. El muchacho la reconoció por la ropa antes que por ninguna otra cosa.

«Viene a buscarte para comer juntos» dijo ella cuando finalmente se acercó por completo a él, su voz sonaba tímida

Henry la miraba dudando de si sonreír o permanecer indiferente.

«Está bien» dijo forzando alegría en su voz

No esperaba que su madre fuera a buscarlo después de comportarse como un malcriado la noche anterior. Emma intentó durante el camino hacia Granny’s mantener una conversación amistosa, pero no lo consiguió. No es que el muchacho estuviera antipático o grosero, estaba indiferente, y eso preocupó a Swan que prefirió escoger lo que comerían nada más llegar al restaurante. Para no perder el apetito antes de la conversación, algo que Henry sabía que iba a pasar, comieron en silencio y terminaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, dejando los platos igual de limpios. Solo quedaron en la mesa los jugos de naranja después de que Ruby retirara el resto del servicio.

Emma miró al hijo seriamente. Él bebió de su jugo antes de hacer lo mismo, y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de cuánto se parecían realizando ese gesto.

«¿Y entonces?» preguntaron a  la vez. La boca de Henry se abrió

Swan respiró profundamente y tomó la iniciativa.

«Bien, creo que tenemos que hablar. Henry, lo que viste la semana pasada fue algo…algo que tu madre y yo no conseguimos…» le costaba hablar, pero lo intentó «es…algo que…» tragó en seco

«No te creo» dijo él de repente

Emma movió la cabeza hacia los lados como un perro que no entendía lo que estaba viendo

«Henry, no quiero que pienses mal sobre nosotras, fue algo que pasó»

«Me mentiste. ¿Qué quieres que piense?»

Ella tomó aliento, miró hacia la derecha asegurándose de que nadie les prestaba atención. El restaurante estaba extrañamente vacío aquel día. De cualquier manera la rubia prestaba atención en hablar más bajo de lo normal.

«No es verdad, tú, Regina y yo necesitamos hablar juntos, solo nosotros tres»

«No quiero conversar con nadie, mucho menos con vosotras dos. Voy para casa, tengo que recoger mis cosas para la mudanza» se levantó, Emma intentó agarrarlo, pero le retiró el brazo con brusquedad y siguió caminando hacia el apartamento. Swan salió y lo siguió.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, cerró la puerta e insistió

«Henry, entiende de una vez» él comenzó a sacar su cosas de un cajón y fue metiéndolas en una caja que tenía sobre la cama «no estamos haciendo nada malo, nos estamos entiendo como tu querías, incluso es todavía mejor. Fue algo que descubrimos juntas»

«¡Deja de mentir! ¡Vas a herirla!» dejó de guardar las cosas y la empujó con un brazo para que saliera de su camino

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella enfadada

«¿No ves que vas a jugar con sus sentimientos?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

Henry se giró y miró a su madre rubia seriamente. Esa vez su voz flaqueó al hablar de Regina

«Ella es muy sensible. No intentes arreglar las cosas de esa manera»

«Quieres decir que…» Emma mantuvo la boca entre abierta, observó a su hijo, y por su mente no dejaban de pasar las palabras dichas por el muchacho

«Si la haces sufrir, ella no lo va a soportar»

La  sheriff caminó hasta el muchacho, saliendo de detrás de la columna de madera que separaba la cama de matrimonio del resto de la casa.

«Sé cuánto quieres a Regina y que sois amigos. Jamás haría nada para herirla. Henry, la amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Crees que una persona que ama de verdad hace eso? ¿Herir?»

«Pensé que querías arreglar lo que le hiciste de esa manera»

Emma movió negativamente la cabeza

«¿Si luché para convencerla de que había cometido un error y que sentía haberla herido antes, por qué lo haría de nuevo?»

Hizo la pregunta conscientemente. Henry ni respondió ni se manifestó, le tocaba a él reflexionar sobre las preguntas de Emma el resto del día.

Emma regresó a su lugar de trabajo después de acabarse su tiempo para el almuerzo, pero ya más tarde no regresó a casa con el padre, prefirió ir hasta la mansión de Regina para aclarar lo que ya estaba haciendo a Regina morderse las uñas.

«Entonces, ¿es eso lo que piensa?» se sorprendió Regina después de escuchar el resumen de la conversación mantenida entre Henry y Emma.

Estaban abrazadas, echadas en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar de la enorme casa. Regina reposaba su espalda sobre el torso de Emma, los brazos de Emma rodeaban el cuerpo de la Reina, mientras que esta los aseguraba con los suyos por delante.

«Piensa que te estoy usando»

«¡Pobrecito!» dijo Regina con pena por Henry. Apoyó la cabeza en los pechos de la Salvadora, escuchando el corazón de la rubia latir fuertemente y eso le provocó un pinchazo en el estómago, sonrió sin que la rubia la viese «Se preocupa por mí, ahora eso es evidente»

«Te quiere, Regina. Es tu hijo. Pero creo que todavía no ha entendido hasta qué punto tú y yo estamos juntas»

«¿Tú crees? ¿Después de todo lo que le has contado?»

«Lo dejé pensando sobre eso»

«Lo necesitamos, Emma»

«Sí, en primer lugar»

Regina intentó mirarla por encima del hombro

«¿Y qué en segundo lugar?»

Swan respiró hondo y sonrió graciosamente

«Yo necesitándote a ti»

La morena sonrió, rozó un lado de su cara con las ropas de Emma y suspiró para luego apretarse en los brazos de su compañera.

«Me gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas»

«¡No me digas!»

«Sí, me gusta. ¿Sabes cómo me siento?»

«No sé» Emma colocó algunos mechos de cabellos oscuros detrás de la oreja de la alcaldesa.

«Como una adolescente que acaba de descubrir el amor, las ganas de estar cerca, el sabor de un beso. Como me sentí hace mucho tiempo atrás» en ese momento Regina se acordó de Daniel.

Emma se dio cuenta del silencio que se estableció por un momento entre ellas, y respetó ese momento antes de intentar consolarla

«A veces las cosas pasan porque necesitamos algo todavía mayor. Quiero creer que conmigo ha sido así y contigo también»

«Es una pena que el tiempo pase y que se lleve todo lo que un día creímos eterno»

«¿Ya pensaste en cómo sería todo si  hubieses aprendido a detener el tiempo en aquella época?»

Regina se colocó de forma más cómoda en los brazos de Emma y reflexionó sobre la pregunta, era algo en lo que nunca había pensado.

«No. Nunca»

«¿Sabes por qué nunca pensaste en ello? Porque si hubieses detenido el tiempo antes, jamás hubieras tenido a Henry, y jamás me hubieras conocido»

Sonrió de nuevo sin enseñar los dientes.

«Es verdad»

«Confieso que me gustaría mucho que el tiempo se parase en este momento, pero no por una maldición. Querría que se parase porque podríamos quedarnos para siempre de este modo. Nuestro amor sería eterno»

«No necesitamos que el tiempo se detenga para amarnos para siempre» Regina cogió una de las manos de Emma y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos.

Se dio la vuelta para encajar su cuerpo en ese espacio que tenían en el sofá. Ahora estaban de frente y Regina enlazaba a Emma en un apretado abrazo. Buscó los labios de la rubia que la agarró por las mejillas para recibir esa caricia.

Comenzaron a mover sus lenguas con deseo, pero aquello no duró más de un minuto. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Regina cesó el beso para separarse y coger el aparato que estaba al lado, en una pequeña mesa de cristal, bajo las protestas de Emma

«No, no, no, deja…no…»

«Puede ser importante, Emma» la morena lo cogió entre risas y atendió «¿Diga?» contestó, nadie dijo nada al otro lado de la línea «diga, diga» Regina insistió «¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Diga?»

Ella colgó. Miró para el aparato inalámbrico y frunció el ceño.

Emma preguntó en voz baja

«¿Se cortó?»

«No, había alguien al otro lado» respondió Regina «oí ruido de fondo, un murmullo»

«¿Quién será?»

«No sé. Pero con seguridad alguien a quien le gusta gastar bromas. Ya es la segunda vez esta semana»

Emma la miró, hizo una mueca. Le quitó el teléfono de las manos y la empujó sobre ella. Sonrieron y volvieron a  las caricias de antes, ahora más intensas.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, Hook agarraba con la única mano que tenía un teléfono público. Sus ojos azules miraban los números garabateados en un trozo de papel, aquel número era el de la alcaldesa, quizás marcaría una vez más para convencerse.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Emma y su familia trabajaban en la mudanza del pequeño apartamento de soltera de Mary Margaret para el nuevo apartamento. Subían y bajaban con las cajas y algunos bultos sueltos, la rubia, sus padres, Henry y Regina. La Reina había conseguido ese sitio, buscando agradar a su hijo y a su enamorada que casi lo rechazó cuando lo supo, y nada había contado a sus padres y a Henry hasta aquel momento.

Estaban deslumbrados con el tamaño del sitio, cabían todos en un espacio que era tres veces más que el anterior apartamento. Con la llegada de todas las cajas y objetos del antiguo hogar, Mary Margaret pasó su mano por los ladrillos blancos, buscando acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir allí.

El apartamento era quizás el mejor de la ciudad. El suelo de madera barnizada se extendía por todas las estancias del apartamento, tenía un aire moderno en las paredes de porcelana y grafito marfil. Snow ya estaba haciendo planes sobre los cuadros que colgaría en las paredes y qué cosas iba a comprar para completar la decoración.

David se acercó después de dejar una caja encima de una silla. La miraba con curiosidad, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones.

«Hay bastante espacio, ¿no crees?» preguntó, dándole una sonrisa.

«¡Es perfecto, David! No tenía idea de que viviríamos en un sitio como este»

Emma entró con una lámpara que dejó en una mesa cercana, Regina venía detrás con una pesada maleta, que dejó a un lado.

«Agradézcanselo a Regina» dijo ella «Ella ha conseguido todo esto» Emma miró hacia un lado y vio a la morena sonreír tímidamente.

David y Mary se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso boquiabiertos

«¿De verdad?» dijo el príncipe

«Sí» respondió Regina «A pesar de no haber muchas casas en esta época, pensé en este apartamento y convencí al antiguo inquilino y alquilarlo. Creo que no hay sitio mejor por lo que se está pagando»

«Probablemente no» Emma miraba todo el espacio «Ahora tendré hasta una cama»

Todos rieron. Poco después, Henry llegó descoyuntado con el carrito de Neal y una mochila de camping con el resto de las cosas. Hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse en equilibrio, por eso pidió ayuda.

«Abuelo, ¿puedes echarme una mano?» dijo el muchacho

David corrió para ayudar al nieto y cogió la mochila de su espalda. Las mujeres volvieron a conversar.

«Bien, creo que tenemos que agradecerte, Regina. Pensaba que Emma era la que se había encargado de todo» dijo Mary Margaret.

«La verdad es que le pedí a Emma que no os contase nada antes de que os mudarais, no sabía si lo haríais si hubierais sabido que había sido yo la que lo había conseguido» replicó Regina «Creo que ha valido la pena, parece que te ha gustado»

«Claro que me ha gustado, y realmente nunca pensé que harías esto por nosotros»

En ese momento, diversas imágenes pasaron por la mente de las dos. Momentos  del pasado donde Snow White y Evil Queen eran sus nombres. El hecho es que ambas se sintieron extrañas, como si la vida en el Bosque Encantado nunca hubiese existido, ya estaban alejadas de aquello, como si el sueño de la maldición que detuvo el tiempo en aquella ciudad hubiese apagado todos los vestigios de otra vida.

«Sé que ya lo he hecho, pero también quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho, Regina. ¡Gracias!» Emma interrumpió sus miradas distantes para abrazar a Regina por un lado y besar su mejilla.

La morena parecía cómoda e hizo lo mismo con su compañera, dejando una marca de lápiz de labio en su rostro y en los pocos mechones que le caían por el rostro a Emma.

«¿Es verdad que conseguiste este sitio para nosotros, mamá?» dijo Henry, ya libre de las cosas a su espalda.

«Sí, querido. Fui yo» respondió la alcaldesa de forma dulce. Ella y Emma aún estaban abrazadas de lado.

Él miró a las dos, no expresó absolutamente nada, solo suspiró y decidió sonreír.

«A pesar de que esto está muy bien, no pongas esa cara, siempre voy a estar yendo y viniendo a tu casa»

Ellas sonrieron. Regina miró su reloj y se excusó

«Tengo que volver a la oficina, si necesitan algo más, llámenme»

«Ahm, Regina» habló Mary antes de que pudiese girarse y marcharse «gracias otra vez»

«No es necesario, Mary Margaret. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer» la alcaldesa sonrió una última vez y salió acompañada por Henry y Emma hasta la puerta.

El hijo la abrazó fuertemente antes de que se fuese

«Ciao, mamá. Cuando acabe este jaleo, voy a verte»

«Te voy a estar esperando, mi amor. Cuídate, y señorita Swan, por favor, eche un ojo a mi muchacho» bromeó  Regina.

Él rio por aquello, pero no supo si responder o no. Se quedó callado mientras su madre rubia  hacía diferentes muecas.

«Hmm…voy a pensarlo, Regina. Te lo prometo» dijo la sheriff mirando al hijo de reojo «Ok, te acompaño abajo»

Henry se apartó para ayudar a los abuelos.

Las dos enamoradas salieron del apartamento y cerraron la puerta dándose un abrazo que llevaban esperando desde hace tiempo.

«Ayer te extrañé. Casi te llamo» habló Regina tomando aire, mientras las manos de Swan se deslizaban por encima de la blusa.

«También te extrañé. Hubo un momento en que quise dejar todo y correr hasta tu casa» dijo Emma apretándose más contra la Reina.

«Podrías haberlo hecho»

«Me necesitaban para recogerlo todo. Y yo que pensaba que mi madre tenía pocas cosas» Emma se rio. Descendió las manos por la cintura de la morena y la miró.

«Probablemente estás ansiosa por dormir en tu  nuevo cuarto y tu nueva cama. Cuando te canses de las novedades, búscame» Regina dijo osadamente y le robó un breve besó. No tuvieron tiempo para prolongar el cariño que una quería darle  a la otra «Tengo que irme y tú también dentro de poco»

«Más tarde te llamo, después del trabajo» dijo la rubia llenándole de pequeños besos la cara.

«Emma, intenta hablar otra vez con Henry. Creo que todavía no está muy cómodo ante la idea de vernos juntas»

Emma se detuvo. Respiro hondo y pensó.

«También lo creo. Está extraño conmigo, peor que antes, ya viste»

«Yo quiero hablar con él, cuando esté en casa, hablaré con él, lo tranquilizaré»

«Acuérdate solo de una cosa, ha crecido»

«Lo sé, pero para mí siempre será mi pequeño» Regina miró a la sheriff a los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza, se dieron un beso por última vez.

Se despidieron sin querer dejarse, hasta que Regina dejó a la rubia en el pasillo y bajó las escaleras colocándose la ropa que había sido descolocada por las acaricias apasionadas de Emma.

Regina salió del edificio, caminando con seguridad con sus manos en los bolsillos del vestido. Ante la calle desierta en aquella hora de la mañana, decidió seguir a pie hasta la alcaldía que no quedaba lejos de allí. Detrás de ella, de repente, los pasos pesados de un par de botas comenzaron a escucharse alto. Regina frunció el ceño, algo incómoda.

Continuó caminando por la misma acera que llegaba hasta un cruce. La persona que venía detrás se acercaba cada vez más rápido a ella, lo que la  hizo sentirse asustada y mirar en todas direcciones por si necesitase echar a correr y apuró sus pasos. Ya divisaba el ayuntamiento a lo lejos y la persecución de la que pensaba que era víctima continuaba con el rechinar de las botas cada vez más cercanas. Ralentizó el paso, tomó valor para mirar hacia atrás, y cuando lo hizo, estiró la mano izquierda hacia el hombre que la había alcanzado, pero fue detenido en su avance por una humareda y farfulló algo que ella no entendió

«¿Crees que me asustas, pirata de pacotilla?» dijo ella retrocediendo con las manos abiertas

Él se retorcía en la humareda roja, sacudía sus brazos mirándola y casi arañándola con el garfio de su mano derecha.

Hook se rebeló, de forma alterada. Cerró el puño de la mano que aún le quedaba y puso una fea cara a la alcaldesa que lo amenazó otra vez, en aquel momento ella sintió miedo de él.

«¡No te atrevas! ¿Qué quieres de mí?»

«Tú y Emma…las dos me las vais a pagar…» su voz estaba llena de maldad. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

Regina no se lo pensó más, le lanzó un rayo de  luz con su magia, se viro y echó a correr. No miro más a sus espaldas. Con las prisas, cruzó la calle sin mirar y no le dio tiempo a ver que un coche venía en su dirección en aquel mismo momento. Se asustó y se quedó inmóvil en vez de continuar.

«¡Cuidado, Regina!»

Fue lo único que escuchó además del freno del coche antes de verse empujada hacia un lado de la carretera, cayendo de un tirón bajo el cuerpo de alguien.

«¡Ay…mi brazo!» se quejó ella, abriendo los ojos y llevando su mano izquierda al brazo derecho, todavía en el suelo.

«Arggg…¿estás bien?» se movió él saliendo de encima de ella con cuidado, era pesado

«Mi brazo, me está doliendo mucho» dijo ella, llorosa, mirando hacia un lado y viendo con un susto aún más grande a Robin Hood.

Era él quien estaba encima de ella. Acababa de salvarle la vida.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Salió de encima de ella con mucho cuidado. Regina hacía muecas de dolor debido a su brazo derecho, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por sentarse. Robin se arrodilló e intentó ayudarla.

«¿Puedes levantarte?» preguntó rozando sus hombros, ella se quejó al sentir un pinchazo.

«Ay…no sé, me duele el brazo…» se quejó otra vez.

Robin miró en la dirección opuesta y vio el coche que había frenado unos metros más adelante del cruce.

El señor Gold salió del vehículo de estilo clásico, muy bien vestido con un traje de raya diplomática. Cuando vio a Regina en el suelo, se aproximó a ella lo más rápido que le permitía su cojera.

«¿Me puedes decir que fue eso, señora alcaldesa?» preguntó Gold con su clásica voz susurrante, poniendo cara de desconcierto.

«Casi me atropellas» dijo ella agarrándose su brazo malherido.

«Debes mirar por donde caminas» miro al arquero arrodillado ante ella y añadió «Si no hubiese sido por él, estarías en una situación  muy complicada. ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para cruzar la calle sin mirar?»

«Me estaban persiguiendo, él estaba viniendo detrás de mí» respondió Regina, buscando a Hook con la vista, pero no vio nada.

«¿Quién estaba persiguiéndote?» preguntó Robin sin entender

«Él…eh..» Regina lo pensó bien, prefirió no decir nada sobre Hook, por alguna razón »¡Un hombre! Un hombre me estaba siguiendo, no lo vi muy bien, me asusté, y acabé cruzando sin mirar» en ese momento ella se levantó, continuaba mirando hacia la acera donde Hook la había sorprendido, y ahora parecía estar desierta.

Los dos hombres miraron en la misma dirección que Regina, y en seguida se cruzaron sus miradas

«¿Tienes certeza de que era un hombre?»

«Claro que sí, Robin, lo oí, eran pasos pesados» intentó limpiarse el polvo del asfalto que se había pegado en su chaleco «¡Joder!» volvió a sentir dolor en el brazo «Creo que me he lastimado el brazo, no para de doler»

«Tienes que ir al hospital» dijo el dueño de la tienda de empeño.

«Yo te llevo, Regina, vamos» Robin se ofreció solícito, intentando tocarla

Ella se quedó paralizada cuando él puso sus manos en sus hombros.

«No, no es necesario, puedo ir sola»

«Ir andando con el brazo así no es la mejor de las opciones, te llevo en el coche»

«¿Te importa que vaya yo también, Regina?» preguntó Robin a la alcaldesa, con ojos preocupados.

Ella lo miró por unos largos segundos, los mismos que necesitó para sentir algo por él. Era inusitado cómo Robin consiguió provocar en tan poco tiempo sentimientos tan fuertes en Regina cuando se conocieron en Storybrooke, pero todavía era más extraño  lo ridícula que se sintió al sufrir por él cuando rompieron. Su mirada hacia el ladrón ya no tenía brillo, estaba agradecida por su repentina aparición que le salvó la vida, pero deseo que él no estuviese ahí para socorrerla, prefería que hubiese estado Emma.

Ella señaló que no con la cabeza, señalándole que no le importaba, pero no pronunció nada más.

Gold los llevó a los dos al hospital en su Cadillac, no se quedó más tiempo después de asegurarse de que lo ocurrido solo había sido un susto. La Reina fue atendida rápidamente, como si ser alcaldesa fuese una enorme ventaja, y lo era. Para su suerte, no había nadie con heridas graves en urgencias, y al contrario que otras veces, se sintió aliviada al no tener que pasar primero que otras personas.

«…a ver, vamos a inmovilizar su brazo, solo se trata de una contusión. Va a estar un poco hinchado, pero no se preocupe, en unos días bajara la hinchazón y el dolor desaparecerá» explicó la  médico del hospital, mientras ponía el típico cabestrillo en el brazo derecho de Regina, que hacía diferentes muecas ante la ligera incomodidad en esa región del cuerpo.

Robin estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Parecía perdido ante las idas y venidas de los médicos y, principalmente turbado al ver a la alcaldesa poner cara de dolor, aunque ella misma le había dicho que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto.

«Ya ha dejado de doler, si quieres saberlo» dijo ella mirándolo de reojo dos minutos más tarde.

Él tenía los labios entre abiertos, se veían sus dientes largos en la parte de delante, todavía estaba confuso, pero pudo responder

«¿Estás segura de que estás mejor?»

«Absolutamente. Puedes irte a casa, estoy bien» afirmó ella

«Regina, yo solo quería que supieses que…»

La doctora lo interrumpió

«Muy bien, señora alcaldesa, ya puede irse. Le sugiero que tenga cuidado con el brazo, a pesar del cabestrillo. Si pudiese evitar el trabajo en los próximos días, mejor, porque de esa forma la contusión se aliviaría más rápido. Si siente alguna otra cosa, venga por aquí» la mujer completamente de blanco, con el estetoscopio al cuello, fue muy atenta.

«Gracias doctora» Regina sonrió simpática, lo máximo que pudo, hacia la mujer. Se levantó de la camilla.

Robin esperó a que la doctora se fuese para hablar otra vez.

«Regina, quería que supieses que siento mucho todo lo que pasó»

«No te preocupes, el brazo quedará como nuevo» ella forzó una sonrisa «Tengo que darte las gracias, gracias por haberme apartado de la carretera, si no fuese por ti, podría haber sido mucho peor»

«No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando»

Se le quedó mirando por un tiempo. De manera involuntaria, levantó la nariz

«Entonces, ¿de qué?»

Robin se acercó a ella un poco más, comenzó a gesticular con las manos.

«Nosotros dos y Marian. Hace un mes que volvió y estoy feliz, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a olvidar todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, por poco que tiempo que haya durado…»

«Para. Por favor, para» ella lo interrumpió una vez más y cerró los ojos con fuerza «Ya conversamos sobre eso, y prometiste que nunca vamos íbamos a vernos. Deseo que tú, Marian y Roland seáis felices, formáis una bella familia. La familia que yo un día destruí. No desperdicies esta segunda oportunidad, Robin»

«No lo haré, lo prometo. Es que todo ha sido tan rápido, en este mundo las cosas son diferentes, todavía estoy adaptándome, no quiero haber hecho la elección equivocada»

«No la has hecho. Hablamos mucho antes del accidente de hoy, sabes que no te has equivocado, Marian merece un hombre como tú, ella tiene suerte»

«Amo a mi esposa, Regina. Cuando Emma la trajo de vuelta, casi no me lo creía, realmente pensé que tú y yo seríamos una familia»

«Pero tu destino era ella, no yo. Emma me dijo que algunas cosas suceden para que otras mejores pasen, puede ser que ese viaje al pasado haya sido esa oportunidad, tanto para ti como para mí»

Él se quedó pensando un momento y confirmó con la cabeza

«Realmente espero que encuentres a alguien que te merezca de esa forma. Eres muy diferente de la que conocí hace algún tiempo en el Bosque, ya te había hablado de eso, ¿no?»

«Sí» ella sonrió, y él acabó haciendo lo mismo «estoy luchando para ser otra persona desde que descubrí que puedo hacerlo. Créeme, Robin, ahora tengo buenos motivos para cambiar»

«Y alguien se va a dar cuenta de ello, alguien especial»

«Ese alguien ya existe»

Él sonrió amablemente, acarició el hombro izquierdo de Regina y se separó de ella.

«Estaba de camino a la ferretería cuando te vi, hay algunas cosas que hacer en el campamento, tengo que regresar»

«Vete, no te retrases más, ya deben estar preguntando por ti»

Él fue saliendo de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes.

«Ok, entonces, si está todo bien, me voy»

«Robin, gracias otra vez» esta vez ella sonrió más segura

Él se marchó dejándola en la solitaria sala de emergencias del hospital. Regina se pasaría el resto del día en casa, echada, descansando el brazo herido.

Más tarde, Emma apareció en la mansión de la alcaldesa, muy agitada y preocupada

«Regina, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Qué historia es esa de persecución?» Emma entró en cuanto la dueña de la casa abrió despacio la puerta. Regina la miró, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, parecía muy abatida «¿Qué es eso? ¡Tu brazo! ¿Qué ha pasado?» cuando se dio cuenta,  la sheriff se asustó al ver el brazo inmovilizado de Regina, intentó tocarla, pero se echó para  atrás recelosa «En la comisaría Gold me dijo que te había llevado para el hospital, pero no sabía  que era tan grave, ¿por qué no me llamaste?»

«Emma, no es tan grave, caí encima de mi brazo, solo eso, en unos días estará mejor»

«¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Cruzaste la calle sin mirar, te hiciste daño en el brazo, no me llamaste. ¿Es verdad que Robin estaba contigo?»

Regina se espantó un poco ante la pregunta tan directa de la rubia. Asintió.

«Ven, ven aquí…» Regina la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la sala. Se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el sofá, los ojos de la Reina ya comenzaban a lagrimear.

«Regina, me estás poniendo nerviosa»

«Es…» la morena comenzó con calma »Robin estaba conmigo, sí, él me salvó, me sacó de la carretera antes de que el coche de Gold me alcanzase»

Emma tragó saliva, pero no pestañeó

«Lo sé, Gold me lo contó, ¿también se quedó él en el hospital contigo?»

«Sí, pero solo hasta que me dieron el alta, juro que no pasó nada entre los dos, lo juro Emma, solo hablamos, y…» la alcaldesa respondió apresurada, y se detuvo con miedo

«Calma, lo entendí, pero, ¿por qué esa cara llorosa? ¿Qué te dijo?»

Sentadas frente a frente, se miraban a los ojos. Emma, firme y curiosa, Regina, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sus labios pintados de rojo temblaban cuando decidió declararse

«Te amo»

Buscó el abrazo de la rubia que la correspondió con cuidado para no lastimarla.

Emma sonrió tímidamente sintiéndose aliviada al oír aquello, apoyó la cabeza de la Reina en su hombro para acariciar sus guedejas oscuras, quiso mirarla e interrumpió ese gesto para agarrarle el rostro y mirarla de nuevo de frente

«Hey, lo sé, yo también te amo»

«¡No lo olvides, por favor!»

«Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar» Emma la miro con ternura

«¿Lo prometes?»

«Claro que sí» susurró Swan

Regina buscó los labios de Emma con los suyos. Intercambiaron un beso dulce que se transformó en  muchos otros más lentos. Detuvo el beso para acariciar con sus dedos el rostro de su compañera

«Gracias por eso»

«Regina, Gold me dijo que estabas siendo perseguida, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Quién era?» Emma todavía estaba curiosa, presionó para saber.

La Reina dudó en hablar de Hook, pensó que si su problema eran los celos por haber sido cambiado por ella, era un asunto que debía resolver directamente sin que Swan lo supiese. Se enfrentaría con él por la rubia, aunque tuviera que hacer desaparecer al pirata de la ciudad por medio de la magia.

«Alguien, Emma. No sé decir quién era, tal vez uno de esos mendigos que viven en la calle pidiendo limosna. Me asusté» respondió la morena, todavía muy cerca de los labios de Swan.

«Ok, pero ¿por qué no recurriste a la magia? ¿No desapareciste en una nube de humo roja? Y tu brazo, ¿tampoco lo curaste?»

«Su…sucede que mi tipo de magia no hace ese tipo de cura y si lo hace es superficial. Solo fue un susto y mi estúpida idea de correr, ya pasó» ella sonrió, intentando mostrar seguridad.

Emma fingió que la creía con una sonrisa ladeada en respuesta a la de ella. Enjugó con su pulgar la lágrima que la alcaldesa aún tenía en el rabillo del ojo.

Regina la atrajo hacia ella de nuevo para un abrazo, para esconder de Emma el miedo que se reflejaba en su cara por haber, quizás, provocado en Garfio un enfado aún  mayor, y como consecuencia una guerra entre ellos por la Salvadora.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Entre risas ahogadas y caricias más osadas, Emma y Regina dividían el espacio en la cama de la alcaldesa como se compartieran aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. La Reina descendió sus labios por el abdomen de Emma que aguantó la respiración para controlar la ola de escalofríos que recorrió todo el resto de su cuerpo. El brazo ya recuperado de Regina subió por un lateral del cuerpo de la rubia taimadamente hasta encontrar una de las manos de Swan. Los dedos se entrelazaron unos con otros en el momento en que Emma emitió un suspiro prolongado por el placer excesivo que sintió cuando la punta de la lengua de su amada rodeó su vientre.

Regina interrumpió esa caricia osada para besar cada pulgada de piel que antecedía a las curvas de las piernas de Emma, y fue descendiendo por ahí hasta encajarse entre ellas y clavar sus uñas de la mano libre en el muslo definido que encontró en reposo a su lado.

Hizo una  caricia demorada y cuidadosa en mitad de su cuerpo, como si besase la propia boca de Swan, sin prisa alguna. Conforme continuaba, Regina hizo que su enamorada levantara esa parte del cuerpo hacia ella como señal de entrega. Emma comenzaba a responder con suspiros largos, pero un poco más tarde, esos suspiros se transformaron en un gemido nada tímido que la dejó con la boca entre abierta soltando el aire que desde ese momento comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones. Emma apretaba los ojos cerrados mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado para otro, absorta en las sensaciones que hacían que su corazón latiera cada minuto más aceleradamente. Regina, desde donde estaba, la miraba con ojos de fiera, empeñada en continuar con su prolongado beso en los labios de abajo, que se transformó en un movimiento zigzagueante gracias a la punta de su lengua, y allí donde Emma estaba latiendo ella comenzó a trabajar más dispuesta, haciendo que la amada respondiera tomando aire y tensándose por entera.

Las manos unidas se apretaron de nuevo, Emma sintió una fuerte vibración cubrir todo su cuerpo y resonó entera por dentro. Era la segunda vez que sentía aquello esa noche.

Las dos se encontraron para un beso, y el gusto que las envolvió fue el de Emma. Se restregaban de forma placentera una encima de la otra, hasta que sintieron frío y cansancio de amarse de esa manera. Buscaron las sábanas de seda de la cama de la Reina y en ellas se enroscaron mientras no paraban de intercambiar húmedos besos.

«Creo que el brazo de alguien ya sanó…» susurró Emma entre beso y beso

«Sanó gracias a ti» Regina respondió en el mismo tono

«Me vas a hacer una consentida, ¿sabías?»

«No me importa. Consigues ser un amor de todas las formas» sonrieron juntas. Regina pasaba su dedo por los contornos de la nariz y de la mandíbula de Swan mientras la devoraba con la mirada, estaba encima y de tan cerca que estaban era más fácil admirarla. Era la primera vez que confirmaba la belleza de Emma, no solos en los ojos, sino en toda ella.

Llevaban amándose desde comienzos de la noche, después de cenar y conversar. Ya hacía una semana desde el encuentro nada casual entre Regina y Robin, que dio como resultado un brazo magullado y un pirata colérico. El mismo al que no se le ha visto más rondando alrededor ni de Emma ni de su familia. Regina temía que el Capitán Garfio la persiguiese y le hiciera daño, y temió aún más cuando se acordó del contacto que el hombre mantenía con Henry, con quien tenía una especie de amistad.

Mientras recibía las caricias de las manos de Emma, continuaba mirándola a la cara sin conseguir esconder el fruncido de su ceño al acordarse del pequeño problema.

«Hey, ¿qué ocurre?» Emma percibió algo

«¿Qué ocurre de qué?»

«Tú. De repente has cambiado»

«¿De verdad?»

«Aja» Emma gimió su respuesta, confirmándola con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, sus cabellos todavía más enredados por la parte de abajo «Es la tercera vez que te pillo poniendo esa cara. ¿Te has enfadado? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No, no. Está todo bien. Contigo aquí a mi lado, nada de este mundo puede hacerme enfadar»

Se movieron un poco bajo las sábanas, continuando mirándose a la cara. Regina acarició el hombro y la nuca de Emma.

«Te enfadaste» la rubia insistió

Regina señaló que no, rehuyendo su mirada por unos instantes.

«No…no es nada. Algo mío que tengo que enfrentar sola. Está todo bien» selló sus labios dos veces.

«¿Me prometes una cosa?» susurró con los labios bien próximos unos de otros «La próxima vez que te enfades por algo, me llamas que yo vengo corriendo, no necesitas decirme el motivo. Me llamas y vengo. Solo para que me repitas eso, que cuando estoy a tu lado no hay nada que te haga enfadar. Quiero verte bien, quiero verte feliz»

«Si sucediese algo, te llamo para repetirte eso y llenarte de besos»

«¡Soy yo la que te va a llenar de besos!»

Rieron juntas y continuaron amándose para alivio de Regina.

 

A la mañana siguiente, con catalejo náutico, Killian Jones vigilaba el apartamento de la familia de Emma desde detrás de un poste en la esquina de la calle. Mary Margaret, David y Henry bajaron primero y salieron juntos para sus respectivos compromisos. El pirata conocía la rutina de cada uno: Henry salía para la escuela, David iría a la comisaría y Mary sacaba a pasear al parque al pequeño Neal.  Emma era la última en salir siempre.

Mientras se despedían, el capitán comprobó que llevaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta las herramientas del plan que llevaría a cabo. Venía planeando una venganza desde el día en que fue quemado por el humo de Regina, y tuvo que cargar por una semana la marca de la magia de Regina en la ceja izquierda.

El hombre atravesó la calle en cuando los abuelos y el nieto salieron de su campo de visión. Entró en el edificio aprovechando la mala costumbre de los Charming de no cerrar del todo la puerta. Facilitando su plan, escuchaba a Emma deambular de un lado para otro de la sala mientras hablaba por teléfono con Regina. El hombre supo que se trataba de la alcaldesa en el momento en que Emma comenzó a susurrar su nombre muchas veces junto a declaraciones de amor, y para él no fue nada agradable escuchar aquello. Sacó de los bolsillos traseros la ampolla de cloroformo y el paño que humedeció con el líquido tóxico, no sin cierta dificultad al tener que hacerlo solo con una mano y los dientes.

La conversación finalmente terminó entre ellas  y Emma tardó más de dos minutos en salir del apartamento y ser sorprendida por él detrás de la puerta.

Usó toda su fuerza para sujetarla por detrás, pegándose a ella, envolviéndola  con su brazo izquierdo y apretando el paño contra la nariz y la boca de la Salvadora. Emma vio el gancho y el otro brazo de Killian rodearla pesadamente, intentó escapar usando su fuerza, pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo fue más rápido en sucumbir debido a la debilidad que el cloroformo le provocó. Se desmayó en seguida en sus brazos.

Con Emma desmayada y controlable, el hombre la arrastró deprisa al interior del apartamento, y la llevó al cuarto. Con algo de esfuerzo la echó en la cama y la desvistió por completo. Obviamente verla desnuda era su visión soñada y sus ojos claros se quedaron hipnotizados por su belleza, pero no podía perder tiempo. Buscó el móvil dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de la sheriff, tirada en el suelo, e hizo una llamada.

La voz de Regina atendió inmediatamente

«¿Emma?» preguntó esperando que su novia hablase. Él comenzó a gemir de forma provocadora en respuesta. Regina, al otro lado de la línea, se extrañó «¿Emma?» él emitió otro gemido, seguido de una risa ahogada.

No se necesitó mucho para que la morena apareciera en el edificio y llamara a Emma por el apartamento cuya puerta del salón encontró abierta de par en par.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás ahí?» Regina recorrió el lugar, era posible oír los altos tacones resonar en el suelo de madera «¿Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Me llamaste?» la buscaba sintiendo miedo al ver que la rubia nos respondía.

En el pasillo con tres puertas, un sonido ahogado salió de una de ellas.

«¿Emma?» Regina llamó de nuevo. Empujó el picaporte y sus ojos vieron en primer lugar las piezas de ropa desperdigadas por el suelo alrededor de los pies de la cama.

Encima de la cama, Hook y la sheriff parecían compartir una caricia constante por debajo de una fina sábana. Él acariciaba la blanca espalda de la Salvadora mientras ella parecía dormida sobre su pecho, donde reposaba su cara y una mano.

Killian había armado la escena perfecta.

La Reina se estremeció, su boca se secó y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que la puerta del apartamento.

«¡No! ¡No!» dijo horrorizada ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Regina no podía imaginar escena peor. No tuvo tiempo para pensar o suponer qué hacía Emma envuelta en las sábanas con él, para la Reina esa era la evidencia y no soportó mirar aquello ni un minuto más. Tapó su boca con una mano y casi se derrumbó en el suelo. Retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta.

Regina, conmocionada, balanceaba la cabeza de un lado para otro, negativamente, y decidió salir rápidamente del apartamento. Desde la cama el pirata escuchó el sonido de los zapatos de la alcaldesa resonar y desaparecer, ella se había marchado, y no pudo esconder su extrema satisfacción.

El plan había sido un éxito.

Sabiendo que el efecto del cloroformo pasaría pronto, el pirata decidió no abusar del tiempo ni de Swan, por más que quisiese. Miró el cuerpo completamente entregado y dormido de la rubia con una expresión sufrida y al mismo tiempo libidinosa. Sabía muy bien el mal que les estaba causando a ambas, pero no sintió ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, lo haría más veces solo para ver la decepción estampada en el rostro de Regina Mills.

A media mañana, sin Killian encima de su cuerpo desnudo, todavía envuelta en la ropa de cama, echada de bruces, Emma despertó con inicios de jaqueca. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad, todo estaba borroso. Se giró, quedando boca arriba en la cama, y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas.

El zumbido del silencio que reinaba en el lugar incomodaba su cabeza que  casi le dio vueltas cuando intentó mirar rápidamente su propio cuarto, reconociéndolo un tiempo después.

«¿Cómo es que vine a parar aquí?» se preguntó a sí misma  con la voz ronca.

Se juró que se había despertado mucho antes, que había visto a Mary Margaret, a Neal, a David y a Henry salir antes de hablar con Regina por teléfono. ¿Sería un sueño? Ante el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza, creyó que sí.

Más tarde, en la comisaría, ya mejor, todavía la carcomía la duda. Si hubiese sido un sueño, no le parecería todo tan real. Se sabía de memoria las palabras dichas a Regina por el móvil y se acordaba de haber llegado tarde de su casa la noche anterior, pero nada justificaba eso.

El padre le trajo café

«Toma. Te traje tu favorito» le entregó el vaso de papel a la hija «Mira cuántas denuncias. Los tenderos se quejan de allanamientos durante la noche, quizás hay alguien o un grupo detrás de eso» comentó David. Ella se tomó el café sin prestar atención a las palabras del padre. Estaba ida «¿Emma? ¿Me estás escuchando?»

«¿Qué?» dijo ella asustada, girando para mirarlo en la mesa de al lado

«¿Me escuchaste? Creo que vamos a necesitar volver a hacer rondas nocturnas, los tenderos se están quejando»

«Oh, vale» dijo ella limpiándose el canto de la boca «Vamos a comprobar»

Regina no apareció por el despacho del ayuntamiento. Regresó a casa, encerrándose en ella, volviendo a estar en el punto de partida en la cuestión del sufrimiento. Se sentía tan mal que no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido conducir hasta la casa. Las piernas temblorosas la hicieron apoyarse en la barandilla de una de las escaleras de la mansión, y sentarse en ellas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sollozó repetidas veces. La imagen de Emma y Hook le vino a la cabeza tantas veces que se derrumbó en lágrimas negras debido al delineador.

Tal vez si tuviera el corazón en su lugar el dolor fuese todavía mayor. En aquel momento entendió el motivo de habérselo arrancado por segunda vez.

Al final del día, Emma llamó a Regina desde el apartamento. No fue atendida. Al segundo intento, esta vez al móvil, tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Lo hubiera intentado una tercera vez si no le hubiese extrañado tanto.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó Henry acercándose a su madre rubia, mientras ella miraba la pantalla del móvil, con la esperanza de que Regina le devolviese la llamada.

«Nada, chico. Regina no atendió ni al fijo ni al móvil» ella lo miró

El muchacho miró hacia el reloj de la pared

«Hace una hora que salió de la oficina. Puede haber ido a algún sitio»

«No, me pidió que la llamase»

«¿Iban a verse hoy?»

«Lo planeamos, pero yo siempre la llamo antes y ella me espera»

Henry movió su cabeza, pensando

«Puede haberse olvidado el teléfono en algún lado, dentro de poco consigues hablar con ella»

Sin tener respuesta nuevamente, Emma es lo que hizo. No conseguía esperar más.

Obstinada como era, salió de casa ya de noche, pensando que algo extraño le había pasado a Regina para no contestarle. Llegó a la mansión de la Reina en su escarabajo amarillo, y vio la fachada de la casa totalmente oscura. Bajó del vehículo y caminó hasta la puerta, tocando insistentemente el timbre.

Regina, en la cama de su cuarto, tan oscuro como el resto de la casa, lo oyó. La reina estaba acostada en posición fetal, abrazada a una almohada y tenía los ojos hinchados por haberse pasado toda la tarde hundida en llanto. Sabía que era Emma. Continuó echada, aferrándose aún más al mullido objeto que llevó a sus oídos para amortiguar el sonido que venía del piso de abajo.

La Salvadora estaba afligida. Rodeó la mansión, golpeó las ventanas y nada. Si Regina estuviese enferma, correría el riesgo, pensó ella.

«¡Regina!» gritó. ¿A qué otro sitio podría haber ido? Emma se paró y pensó. Se acordó del mausoleo familiar y del parque, también se acordó de Granny’s, pero algo le decía que estaba ahí dentro «¡Regina! ¿Estás ahí?» gritó de nuevo. Rodeó la casa para llegar de nuevo a la puerta principal y golpear la dura madera con las manos cerradas «Sé que estás ahí dentro, habla conmigo, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Regina!»

«¡Vete de aquí!» dijo una voz áspera desde dentro de la casa. La Salvadora casi saltó del sitio donde estaba

«¿Regina?»

«¡Márchate! ¡Desaparece de mi vida…!» Regina gritó desde las escaleras. Bajó los escalones con dificultad, muy débil y llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión para continuar gritando «¡Márchate de aquí! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio…odio…odio lo que has hecho! ¡Te odio, te odio…te odio!»

En el lado de afuera Emma estaba pasmada. Sus fuerzas para tocar a la puerta desaparecieron, se quedó más blanca que la pared de la mansión.

Hubo más gritos desesperados desde detrás de la puerta, y Regina se derrumbó en el suelo, colocando sus manos en la boca para sofocar los sollozos de un llanto estrangulado.

Emma se fue tan conmocionada como lo estaba la Reina. No entendía absolutamente nada, solo quiso irse de allí por puro pavor ante los gritos de odio que escuchó.

En los días siguientes, la sheriff pasó con su coche por delante de la mansión de Regina cada final de tarde, intentando hallar el valor para ir hasta allá y derrumbar aquella puerta. Necesitaba entender lo que Regina sentía. El miedo de que fuera algo muy grave crecía.

Todo indicaba que la alcaldesa estaba trabajando desde casa, no apareció por el despacho en cinco días. Emma llamó, y llamó un centenar de veces, pero nunca fue atendida. El único que era recibido en la mansión era Henry. El muchacho contó a Swan el abatimiento de la madre morena y que siempre que mencionaba su nombre, el rostro de la alcaldesa adquiría una expresión que daba miedo.

Emma estaba casi desistiendo de entender lo que podría haber pasado con Regina, el porqué de tanto odio, cuando una de esas tardes entró en Granny’s y vio a la alcaldesa en una mesa. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría, pero recibió la mirada más gélida de su vida. Regina parecía haber vuelto a los costumbres de Reina Malvada y no lo escondía.

Cuando vio a Swan acercarse, se levantó para salir de allí, sintió náuseas de tener que encontrarse con quien pensaba la había traicionado.

Antes de que alguna dijera nada, Emma buscaba en los ojos de Regina la respuesta, pero estaba sufriendo por no reconocerla.

«¿Me puedes decir que te he hecho? ¿Es una pesadilla o estás completamente loca?» Emma intentó agarrarla por los hombros, Regina la empujó con violencia, llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de Storybrooke presentes en el local.

«¡Sal de mi camino, traidora!» escupió Regina

«¿El qué?»

«¡Sal de mi camino, ahora!»

«¿Cómo que salga de tu camino? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Háblame, por el amor de Dios!» Emma caminó de nuevo hacia la alcaldesa, que inmediatamente convocó una bola de fuego en su mano para intimidar a la Salvadora. Emma se detuvo, asustada. El restaurante entero asistía la escena «Regina, por favor…habla conmigo…explícame»

«Deberías sentir vergüenza solo de dirigirme la palabra. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! ¡Vergüenza es algo que nunca tendrás, traidora, mentirosa!» bramó Regina

«¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás queriendo hacer conmigo? ¿Quieres volverme loca? ¿Qué he hecho, Regina?» exigió saber la rubia.

«Ah, ¿ahora no te acuerdas?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¿Me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de nada? No te creo. Me usaste, me usaste…tú y aquel pirata» la alcaldesa flaqueó con su última frase

«¿Hook?» se sorprendió Emma «¿Qué pasa con él?»

«¡Vosotros dos! ¡Os vi! Yo estaba allí, te vi. Y no lo niegues, ahora lo sé, sé exactamente lo que querías de mí. ¡Vengarte!»

Henry apareció en ese momento y al igual que todos los testigos, las miraba atónito. El hijo era tan ajeno como los demás al asunto que discutían la Reina y la Salvadora.

«¡No! Nunca. ¡No, por supuesto que no!»

«Sí, Emma…lo sé, me usaste, solo admítelo…»

Fue como si Swan hubiese recibido un golpe en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que fue el desencadenante para recordar lo ocurrido aquella mañana del día en que comenzó todo; la conversación con Regina por el móvil, la puerta que cerró al salir del apartamento, el trapo con ese líquido en su rostro y el garfio.

«Hook…¡claro! Hook…» ella unió los puntos, apretó los puños con rabia «¡Maldito!»

La alcaldesa no soportó más estar ahí. Atravesó a las personas que se encontraban en su camino y salió del restaurante, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Emma fue tras ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarla.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?» Henry dejó el cotilleo que se estaba formando en el establecimiento para ir detrás de ellas, solo encontrando a la rubia.

«Garfio» ella se dirigió al hijo «¡Voy a matarlo!»

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Apoyada en la ventana, Emma apretaba sus puños, reprimiendo el nudo en la garganta que la asolaba desde que puso los pies en el apartamento familiar. Pensaba en Regina, sintiendo rabia ante el plan que había armado el Capitán Garfio. En la cabeza de Emma todo estaba más que claro, él era el culpable, y envolvió a Regina en el tejemaneje para que ella pensase lo que no era. La Salvadora sentía una amargura inmensa ante el oído repentino sentido por la Reina, y en ese momento lo entendía perfectamente.

«No me puedo creer  lo  que nos estás contando, Emma. Killian no haría eso» dijo Mary Margaret sentada en el sofá, con Neal en el regazo.

Henry y David estaban de pie detrás de ella. Los tres parecían muy sorprendidos ante los hechos contados por Swan.

«¿Estás segura de que ha sido él el que ha hecho eso?» preguntó el padre.

«Sí, vi el garfio cuando me drogó. Era él, sí…Me quito la ropa, me colocó en la cama e hizo creer a Regina que yo estaba allí con él voluntariamente. ¡Lo va a tener que admitir!» Emma todavía de espaldas estaba que echaba humo por las orejas «Lo va a admitir sea como sea, va a hablar conmigo, ¡vaya que si va a hablar!»

«Entonces, ¿tú y Regina estabais juntas? ¿Juntas…de esa manera?» David hizo la pregunta con un tono de curiosidad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo

«Sí, papá. Estábamos juntas, sí. Sé que es extraño, pero finalmente nos entendimos»

«Muy bien, por lo visto» añadió él, todavía sorprendido. Se sentó al lado de la mujer e intentaba encajar la imagen de su hija y Regina juntas. No dijo nada más después de eso.

Henry, por su parte, miraba a su madre con preocupación. Por primera vez, tuvo miedo de decir algo. Estaba molesto  por verla tan abatida y por haber presenciado la discusión en Granny’s, en el fondo tenía la certeza, pero necesitaba que Regina se lo confirmase. Por esa misma razón no quiso juzgar mal a Emma.

«No sé por qué no he ido todavía detrás de ese canalla…¡voy a matar a ese desgraciado!»

«Emma, cálmate» dijo Mary Margaret «No hagas nada en caliente, y además seguro que tiene que haberse escondido. Por la forma en que las noticias vuelan en esta ciudad, tu pelea con Regina debe haber llegado a sus oídos»

«Creo que no, él es muy engreído. No puedo quedarme aquí parada  mientras Regina no me cree. Tenía que haber echado abajo aquella puerta y entrado en su casa, ella necesitaba escucharme. Sabía que había pasado algo» en ese momento Emma se rascó la nuca e hizo una mueca de aflicción «¿Por qué he sido tan cobarde?»

«Ciertamente se creyó lo que vio, es tan cabeza dura como tú, no va a dar su brazo a torcer»

«Pero yo nunca traicionaría su confianza, mamá. Si ella pensase un poco, sabría que no habría cabida para que estuviera echada  en la cama con Hook, si creyese en mí, sabría que aquello era un montaje. No consigo conformarme»

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, las manos estaban en la cintura y uno de los pies golpeaba el suelo, de puro nerviosismo.

«Ahora que te has acordado de todo, irás a hablar con ella cuando toda esta confusión pase. Ella entenderá. Si te quiere de verdad, lo hará» Mary colocó a su hijo pequeño en los brazos de David. Se levantó para ir hasta Emma y coger el rostro de su hija entre sus manos «Todo va ir bien» intentó consolarla, sonrió afectuosa.

Emma asintió, abrió los ojos que comenzaban a lagrimear, pero se controló. Los labios temblaron antes de hablar de nuevo

«Yo solo quería que hubiese confiado en mí. Estábamos tan bien. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?»

«Vais a solucionarlo, no te desesperes. Ven acá…» Mary la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza de su hija en su hombro para acariciarle los cabellos. Henry se emocionó ante lo que vio, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se quedó pensando.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de la discusión entre Emma y Regina en el Granny’s llegó a oídos del Capitán Garfio. Suponiendo que Swan no se reprimiría cuando lo encontrase, el pirata decidió esconderse hasta que fuera el momento propicio para otro ataque. Pero no sabía él que ese plan no iba a durar tanto como el tiempo que gastó robando herramientas de los barcos atracados en el puerto.

Todavía con la idea de buscar a Hook para un ajuste de cuentas, Emma se encaminó al puerto, a escondidas del padre. Tenía el arma en la cintura y caminaba cuidando de no hacer ruido con sus botas en la madera envejecida del muelle.

A lo lejos, Emma vio con el rabillo del ojo movimientos. Garfio salía de un barco, cargando a la espalda un saco grande y pesado. En aquel instante, Swan no perdió el tiempo, emprendió el camino con furia, con una disposición que no supo de dónde sacó. El sonido de los pesados pasos sobre la madera resonó y el Capitán la vio acercarse, él echó a correr en sentido contrario, dejando caer al suelo lo que tenía a la espalda. Durante el camino, tiró también la pesada chaqueta que siempre llevaba para poder escapar de Emma, lo que no consiguió porque acabó tropezando en una cuerda atravesada en el embarcadero, cayéndose con un movimiento digno de una cámara lenta. Swan lo alcanzó y lo agarró por la ropa, levantándolo, lo que hizo quedarse de pie,  casi ahorcándose  con el cuello de la propia camisa.

«Ahora huyes, ¿no, inútil?» dijo ella jadeando por la carrera, encajándole el brazo en el cuello.

Hook abría los ojos de par en par ante el desespero por la pérdida de aire, tenía que pensar rápido qué hacer. Usó toda su fuerza para agarrar el antebrazo de Emma con el garfio y su mano, y en un impulso grito un “ahhhh” empujándola hacia delante mientras se agachaba.

Swan cayó de espalda en la madera, quedándose desorientada.

«¡Arggg!» cuando sacó su arma y se viraba en el suelo, ya Hook tenía la suya en las manos. Una pistola herrumbrosa que consiguió de una de las embarcaciones, y no había robado solo eso «¿De dónde has sacado eso?» preguntó Emma, todavía mareada, apuntado al hombre con su revólver.

«¡Adivina! Siempre tan experta, Swan…ten una intuición»

Emma buscaba aire con los labios abiertos, estaba estática por la tensión.

«No tenías una de esas en tu navío. ¿O sí?»

«Barba Negra me lo robó todo…¿sabes? Me arrepiento de haber cambiado ese barco por ti. Este arma es un hermoso hallazgo, no sabía que los moradores de esta ciudad guardaran juguetes como este, nunca supieron manejar un arco» ironizó el Capitán.

«Yo no te pide que cambiases tu navío, ni que te quedaras en esta ciudad…» en un momento dado Emma recapacitó las palabras del capitán, y dedujo «¡Tú! ¡Eres tú quien ha estado robando en las tiendas!» miró el sacó tirado no lejos de allí. Apuntó «Y ahora estabas robando…» se levantó de un salto, el pirata se asustó, retrocediendo un poco.

«¡Ah, ah! No des  un paso más o te disparo»

«Dudo que lo hagas, y además a mí…¡gusano!» dijo Emma entre dientes.

«¿Ah sí? ¿Lo dudas?» él arqueó una ceja en señal de provocación «¿Lo dudas después de lo que hice contigo la semana pasada? No te quejaste, colaboraste de lo más tranquila, me arriesgo a decir que incluso te gusto estar echada conmigo en aquella cama»

«¡Basura!» gritó Swan «Me drogaste, sabía que algo no era correcto, ¡no había soñado todo aquello!»

«Pues sí, Emma. Tendrías que agradecérmelo. ¡Regina te odia!» dijo él la última frase con un tono altanero en la voz

«¡Gusano inmundo!» Emma no se contuvo y se echó sobre él. Hook fue más rápido y le dio una patada a su brazo armado, haciendo que la pistola cayera al agua.

Emma estaba acorralada.

«Repite ahora, princesa. ¡Vamos! Repite lo que has dicho…»

La rubia levantó sus manos en alto, rindiéndose.

«¿Really?» susurró ella para sí misma

«Ah, mi amor…¿No es más fácil así? No sería agradable que me dispararas, después de todo lo que he hecho, y encima no me agradeces por haberte quitado de encima a esa bruja infeliz. Venga, Swan, admítelo, ha sido lo mejor que he hecho»

«¿No te conformas con haberme perdido por ella, no?» Emma no se intimidó, su voz cargada de emoción «Pues que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte cambiado por ella, ¡ni un poco! No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, ni a la suela de los zapatos, por si quieres saber. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres un montón de mierda de gato, pescado podrido, ¡quiero que mueras!»

«¡Cierra la boca!» dijo él colérico, poniéndose rojo. Intentó agarrarla por un brazo con fuerza, pero un golpe lo alcanzó súbitamente, tirándolo hacia atrás. Solo tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Swan estaba boquiabierta  y temblando cuando Regina apareció a su lado, muy preocupada.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?»

«¿Regina?» dijo confusa mirando a la morena

«¿No te ha hecho nada? ¿Lo ha hecho?» la Reina preguntó mientras palpaba los brazos de la Salvadora. Emma no se creía lo que acababa de suceder.

«No, nada…»

«Vamos, ven, puede despertarse en cualquier momento…»

Regina la cogió de la mano y la arrastraba  con prisa cuando Emma la interrumpió

«No Regina, no puedo dejarlo escapar, es él quien está robando en las tiendas»

«¿Qué?»

El pirata tuvo fuerzas para alcanzar la pistola caída a centímetros de su cuerpo. Irguió el tronco con la fuerza que consiguió reunir y estiró el brazo en dirección de las mujeres.

Ambas giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo y lo vieron.

«¡Dije que me las ibais a pagar!» necesito mucho  esfuerzo para disparar.

Emma actuó rápidamente y se colocó delante de Regina de un golpe, para recibir la bala que venía más deprisa que cualquier magia.

De repente la visión de la Salvadora pareció ir  a cámara lenta. La piel de su hombro ardió, un agujero se abrió en la manga de su camisa blanca, y la rojez oscura de la sangre traspasó empapando la ropa.

Regina la vio caer en sus brazos, y gritó su nombre desesperadamente

«¡Emma!»

La Reina agarró a Swan con el máximo cuidado posible, mientras Hook se levantaba a lo lejos. Antes de poder quedar completamente de pie, Regina no se lo pensó dos veces  y le  lanzó  una bola de fuego descomunal.

«¡Maldita!» bramó cuando sus ropas negras comenzaron arder y tuvo que echar a correr como un loco hasta el final del embarcadero para tirarse al agua.

David apareció también corriendo como un loco, viendo a su hija caída en los brazos de Regina. La escena lo dejó aterrorizado.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Emma?»

«Necesitamos llevarla al hospital, agárrala, yo no tengo fuerzas…» Regina la estaba agarrando como podía cuando el padre de Emma la cogió en sus brazos. Estaba completamente desmayada.

Ahora en pie, los dos y una inconsciente Emma desaparecieron en la humareda roja de la Reina. Otra carrera más a contra reloj.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

La nube de humo rojo apareció en el hospital de la ciudad un segundo después de que Regina, David y Emma desaparecieran del embarcadero. La Salvadora, en los brazos del padre, luchaba por volver a la consciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron  y cerraron muchas veces mientras era llevada con rapidez por los pasillos, y su visión borrosa comenzaba a afectarla en cada parpadeo.

Vio a su padre y a Regina a su lado con el mismo desespero. Por un momento pudo oír, aunque lejanas, las palabras de apoyo de la Reina

«¡Aguanta, Emma!»

Quiso asentir, pero no tenía fuerzas. Se apagó otra vez y esta vez en serio.

Las carreas de David y Regina con Emma alarmó a todo el hospital. Una vez colocada en una camilla, una nueva carrera comenzó, pero David y Regina se quedaron por el camino, viendo como la rubia y el equipo médico desaparecían al final del pasillo.

«¡Aguanta, Emma!» dijo la alcaldesa cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Juntó las manos a la altura de los pechos y necesitó tragar saliva.

«Se va a poner bien, es fuerte. Ya la perdimos una vez, no puede suceder de nuevo» David estaba cansado, respiraba por la boca.

Ambos estaban en medio del pasillo, asustados. David caminaba de un lado para otro con las manos enlazadas en lo alto de la cabeza, su camisa manchada con la sangre de Emma. Era un manojo de nervios. Mientras que Regina escogió una esquina de la pared para apoyar su espalda y abrazar sus propios brazos, temiéndose lo peor.

El doctor Whale salió por la puerta del quirófano después de una hora, quitándose de la cabeza el gorro quirúrgico. La Reina y Charming que, desde hacía algún tiempo estaban inertes, se levantaron en cuanto lo vieron.

«¿Y? ¡Díganos que está bien!» Regina exigió saber, con los ojos muy abiertos y cargados de emoción.

«Conseguimos retirarle la bala, pero se produjo un disminución drástica del volumen sanguíneo, va a ser necesaria una transfusión. Está hipotensa, pero su temperatura es estable y respira con normalidad, así que en cuanto la transfusión se haga, estará estable. Si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, ciertamente no hubiera resistido» respondió el médico.

Se produjo un suspiro de alivio por parte de los dos.

«Bien, ¿y cuándo va a despertar?» preguntó David

«No tan rápido. Todavía estará un tiempo anestesiada, y creo que será bueno que done un poco de sangre, David, tiene el mismo tipo sanguíneo que Emma»

Regina se giró, sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, cruzó de nuevos sus brazos

«¿Por qué no hice saltar por los aires a aquel maldito pirata?» preguntó indignada para sí misma mientras se llevaba una mano a  la boca.

«Bien, tengo que volver, solo vine para informarles. Rellene su ficha en el ambulatorio, David, lo encuentro allí» dijo Whale para en seguida girarse y dejarlos solos. David asintió y miró a Regina que estaba a su lado, completamente mareado.

«¡Vaya!»

«¡Culpa  de aquel pirata insolente!» suspiró de rabia Regina «¡Arggg, cómo lo odio!»

El padre de Emma tuvo que estar de acuerdo, pero todavía le costaba creer que su amigo había disparado a su hija.

«No sabía que Emma había ido al puerto, no me dijo nada»

«Es obvio que no te iba a decir nada, si hubieras ido le estropearías sus planes»

«Está bien que quisiera arreglar las cuentas con Killian, pero no esperaba que fuera sola, debió haberme llamado»

«Yo tampoco esperaba que él fuese a disparar. Ese tiro no era para ella, era para mí. Él quiso matarme»

Regina en ese momento frunció el ceño como si no quisiese recordar, pero todo lo que le venía a la mente era la escena en el muelle.

«¿Y por qué estabas ahí cuando yo llegué? Pensaba que las dos estabais enfadadas» preguntó David.

«Supe que Killian había planeado toda aquella escena en vuestro apartamento, necesitaba confirmarlo»

«Entonces, ¿fuiste al puerto para buscarlo? Como Emma…»

«Sí, pero ella llegó antes que yo»

David se quedó pensando en silencio

«A propósito, cuando llegué Emma me dijo que Killian había robado algo, o algunas cosas, no entendí muy bien, quería arrestarlo»

El padre de Emma se giró para mirar a la Reina, con los labios entre abiertos

«¿No dijo nada más?»

«No, solo que era él el que estaba robando en las tiendas»

«Ah, entonces era Hook» Charming se mostró sorprendido una vez más «Tengo que atraparlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde»

«Muy bien, pero antes haz lo que Whale te dijo, Emma necesita sangre, e infelizmente mi sangre es dañina para dársela a ella» dijo Regina con un tono de lamento «Mientras estás dentro llamo a Henry»

«Pero a esta hora todavía no ha salido del colegio»

«No. Hoy no fue a clase. Fue a mi casa para contarte lo que le había escuchado decir a Emma ayer. Él estaba seguro de que Emma no iba a tardar en buscar al Capitán, por eso me alertó»

David la miraba con bastante curiosidad.

«¡Cuánta cosa! Es mejor avisar también a Mary. Tengo que ir también a cambiarme de ropa, pero eso puede esperar, Emma me necesita, voy para el ambulatorio, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo» se miró a sí mismo dándose cuenta de la cantidad de sangre de la hija que tenía en sus propias ropas.

«Claro, vete, yo los aviso. No te preocupes»

Y David se marchó deprisa hacia el otro lado del hospital.

Regina se apoyó de nuevo en la pared, respirando hondo, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor estrangulándole los pulmones. Esperaría ahí hasta que pudiera ver a su Salvadora. Las ganas de llorar eran inmensas, pero se las tragó con toda la fuerza interior que tenía. Si Emma estuviera despierta, no le iba gustar verla llorar y lo sabía muy bien, y esa es la razón por la que no se permitía derrumbarse en lágrimas.

El tiempo pasó, enfermeros iban y venían por el pasillo. Llegó un momento en que Regina desistió de contar. Ya había llamado a Henry y a Mary hacía unos minutos, pero no les había contado la verdad de los hechos, esperaría a que ambos lo viesen con sus propios ojos.

A pesar de las sillas disponibles cada dos metros en el pasillo, ella no quiso sentarse, se quedaría peor si descansara los pies, prefirió quedarse como estaba.

Cuando los pensamientos vagaron hacia los momentos felices vividos con Emma, la esperanza se dibujó en el abatido rostro de Regina en el exacto momento en que la camilla, donde reposaba Emma envuelta en las sábanas azules del hospital, cruzó las puertas del quirófano transportada por dos enfermeros. El sonido del eco de los tacones de la alcaldesa resonaron junto al rechinar de la ruedas de la camilla. Siguió el cuerpo dormido de Swan hasta la UCI.

Emma fue trasladada con extremo cuidado  de la camilla a la cama de la UCI, todavía enganchado a sus venas el equipo de transfusión sanguínea y el suero, colgado con sus bolsas al otro lado de la cama. Llevaba la ropa de tela fina de los pacientes. Los enfermeros dispusieron los electrodos a la altura de su busto para mediar la frecuencia cardiaca en el monitor.

Regina divisó toda la escena desde el enorme cristal. De ahí en adelante no podía entrar, era lo más próximo a Emma que pudo llegar. Era posible oír el “bip” del monitor cardiaco resonar en la sala mientras la mujer anestesiada dormía en la cama en un estado pésimo por la ausencia de color en su piel.

La alcaldesa no consiguió controlar la infinita tristeza al ver a su amada en el estado en que se encontraba. La mano izquierda se deslizó abierta por el cristal, como si consiguiese alcanzar a la mujer que veía echada en la cama. Por un momento se culpó por lo ocurrido en el puerto, tenía que haber creído en Emma desde el principio.

«Perdóname, Emma» dijo en voz baja, mientras su cabeza se pegaba al cristal cerca de su mano.

«¡Mamá!» Henry apareció, jadeante «Me dijeron que estabas aquí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Emma?»

Regina se ruborizó, se trabó. No tuvo el valor de mirar al muchacho. Le bastó un movimiento de cabeza para que Henry entendiese lo que había pasado con su madre rubia.

«Lo siento mucho, cariño, no llegué a tiempo» dijo la morena muy afectada

«Pero…pero» Henry abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Emma en aquel estado, parecía que lo hubiesen puesto cabeza abajo y le hubiera dado la vuelta inmediatamente  « ¿Por qué está ahí dentro? ¿Qué pasó, mamá?»

«Se llevó un disparo»

«¿Un disparo?» hizo la pregunta asustado

«Sí, un disparo. Killian disparó en nuestra dirección  cuando yo llegué, se colocó delante de mí y la bala le alcanzó en el hombro»

«¿Ella estaba allí? Sabía que iría»

«Estaba, llegó antes que yo»

Mary Margaret apareció con las mismas prisas que el nieto.

«¿Regina?» cuando se acercó vio a Emma por el cristal «¡Oh, Dios mío! No…¡Emma!» la madre de Emam Swan se quedó horrorizada, se llevó las manos automáticamente a los labios al ver a su hija a lo lejos «¡Hija mía! ¿Qué hace ahí dentro?» preguntó con voz apagada.

Regina comenzó a explicarle

«Fue alcanzada por una bala, Mary, pero cálmate, Whale ya la operó. Se va a poner bien»

«¿Cómo? ¡No parece que esté bien! ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?» Mary Margaret se agarró a los brazos del nieto que la protegió.

«Fue al puerto buscando a Killian, él tenía un arma y disparó en nuestra dirección»

«¿Killian disparó a Emma?»

«Sí, él. Yo lo vi»

Mary Margaret tuvo que sentarse, Henry la ayudó.

«¿Dónde está David?»

«Fue al ambulatorio a donar sangre. Whale le pidió que fuese porque Emma necesita una transfusión»

«¿Quedó muy herida?» a Snow le costaba creer

«Bastante, perdió mucha sangre»

«¡Ay, Dios mío!» era mucho para Mary, que no podía sentirse más afligida.

«No quise decir nada por teléfono, no tuve valor. Ahora no sé lo que es peor, verla así o imaginarla así»

«Ninguna de las maneras, ella no merece estar en esa cama» Henry se manifestó, pero conociendo a Emma como la conocía, sabía que la madre era perfectamente capaz de colocarse en el lugar de Regina en el momento en que fue alcanzada «Se va a poner bien, estoy seguro»

Regina todavía miraba a Swan a través del cristal, de espaldas a Mary y a Henry. No quiso mostrar el evidente sufrimiento dibujado en su rostro. A pesar de saber que en breve todo estaría bien, Regina se preguntó si valdría la pena estar ahí cuando la Salvadora se despertara. Estaba sintiendo el peso de la vergüenza y del orgullo, asumiendo una culpa que no debía.

«Sí, ella va a ponerse bien»

Regina dijo esas palabras con un tono cargado de desánimo. Se separó del cristal, con caminar lento y destino incierto.

«Mamá, ¿dónde vas?» Henry, al lado de su abuela, siguió con la mirada a la morena

«No tiene sentido que me quede aquí. Sois su familia, le va a gustar veros cuando despierte» Regina seguía caminando lentamente

«Pero tú estabas allí cuando todo pasó. Va a preguntar por ti cuando despierte»

El muchacho se puso en pie. Regina se detuvo.

«Emma no me necesita» dijo con voz desolada, reiniciando la marcha

Henry acompañó el caminar de la madre con la mirada y cerró los puños en forma de protesta. En la cabeza del muchacho, su madre morena estaba dando una evidente señal de rendición. Y si Emma se despertase con la noticia de que Regina la estaba dejando, sería un dolor todavía peor que el causado por el tiro en el hombro.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Cuando Emma despertó del largo sueño producto de la medicación, vio a su madre, a su padre y a su hijo a los pies de la cama, en la habitación del hospital. Fuera de la UCI, Swan reposaba ahora en una cama más cómoda en un cuarto menos frío. La atmósfera más clínica no fue vista por ella que despertaba al final del día siguiente a lo ocurrido en el puerto. Su estado era estable y no había necesidad alguna de seguir en cuidados intensivos.

La sonrisa emocionada de Mary Margaret fue lo que invadió los ojos de la hija, que al intentar hablar, se sintió débil.

«¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Henry?» dijo con voz débil y ronca.

«Estamos aquí, cariño» Mary avanzó hasta la cama y agarró la mano de su hija con las suyas. Todavía tenía enganchado al brazo el suero.

«Entonces no lo soñé. ¿Todo aquello pasó?» Emma preguntó, tragando saliva, con los labios blanquecinos

«Sucedió, y ahora estás bien» dijo Mary sonriendo, mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado de la parte alta de su cabeza.

«Sí, hija, no fue un sueño» dijo David

«Hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí, mamá. ¡Qué bien verte mejor!» Henry también abrió su boca en una gran sonrisa.

A pesar de estar débil, Emma no dejó de buscar con su mirada a alguien más en la estancia. Faltaba Regina.

«Si yo no estaba soñando…¿Dónde está Regina?» preguntó intentando sentarse en la cama, pero el dolor en el hombro herido se lo impidió, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

«¡Emma, no! Quédate echada» la madre agarró a la hija para que no moviera. Ajustó la almohada detrás de la cabeza de la rubia

Henry y David se miraron. Pensaron en qué responderle a Emma sobre Regina, pero ninguno de los dos consiguió encontrar un buen argumento para la desaparición de la alcaldesa.

Por suerte Whale apareció en la habitación, antes de la segunda protesta de la paciente.

«Vaya, vaya. Miren quién se ha despertado. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa verla mejor, Emma!»

«¿Sorpresa? ¿Tan mala estaba?»

«Para ser sinceros, llegó bastante débil. Si no hubiese sido por su padre y Regina, estaría bastante peor»

Swan, en su sitio, frunció el ceño, empeorando las ojeras que ahondaban su mirada.

«Solo consigo recordar el puerto. Hook me disparó, y después ya estaba aquí, creo…que oí la voz de Regina, y ya después no sentí nada más»

David suspiró

«Te llevabas en brazos, Emma»

«De eso también me acuerdo» ella volvió a mirar a Whale

«Sí, y no se acuerda de nada más, porque ha pasado por una operación. La bala que le dispararon ha sido extraída. Como dije, tuvo suerte, perdió mucha sangre y su padre tuvo que donar» el médico se acercó para asegurarse de que Swan estaba bien. Comprobó su pulso, presión y las pupilas con una pequeña linterna médica.

«¿Really?» preguntó Emma con su habitual muletilla, aunque esta vez con menos énfasis. De la manera que hablaba, tan lenta, parecía un drogadicto.

El padre asintió con la cabeza, mostrando uno de sus brazos que aún tenía el esparadrapo.

«Además de su padre, me di cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba Regina. Formáis una bella pareja, ¿sabe? Una pareja algo inusitada, pero…interesante» Whale comentó inocentemente. Los tres parientes de Emma se miraron y se quedaron pensando. Era cierto que la noticia de su relación ya estaba en boca de todos «Muy bien, he venido a ver si todo estaba bajo control, más tarde vuelvo, y antes mandaré a una enfermera para cambiar el suero y aplicarte la medicación para el dolor, su hombro va a necesitar un tiempo para recuperarse. Si siente algún  malestar, solo tiene que pulsar el botón que tiene a su lado. En veinte minutos traeremos la comida, mientras tanto quédese como está, echada, reposando. Nada de salir corriendo por el hospital como la otra vez» le recordó él.

«Espere, Whale…¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Estuvo aquí?»

«La vi en la UCI, cuando la trasladamos allí. Pensé que estaría aquí en este momento»

«Ah, Regina tuvo que ir al ayuntamiento a resolver una cosa, tal vez venga más tarde» Mary intentó cambiar de tema

Whale metió su estetoscopio y su linterna en el bolsillo de la bata.

«Claro. Espero que venga más tarde para que se alegre, Emma» el doctor bromeó sin intención de ofender. Se retiró tras unos segundos.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre los cuatro y solo fue quebrado cuando Henry se rascó la nuca

«¿Puedo saber dónde está Regina?» Emma desconfiada quiso saber. Levantó una ceja, agitándose en la cama

«Emma, descansa, necesitas reposo…» Mary recolocó la sábana azul encima de la hija que la apartó en seguida, rudamente.

«¡No, mamá! No voy a descansar mientras no sepa qué ha pasado» insistió

David carraspeó, mientras que Henry decidió hablar

«No se te puede esconder nada, ¿no?» miró a la madre con recelo «Es que…Regina salió del hospital mientras todavía estabas durmiendo. No quiso quedarse»

«¿Por qué no?»

«No se sintió muy bien»

Swan se agitó un poco más con las palabras de Henry, la estaba enredando para contarle lo que oyó por parte de la alcaldesa

«¿Como que no se sintió bien? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está en alguna habitación?»

«¡Ella está bien! Solo que no se quiso quedar en ese momento» el muchacho se puso nervioso

«Henry, ¡habla!» Emma se sentó para encarar al hijo «¿Qué me estás escondiendo? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?»

Mary intervino

«Emma, ¡cálmate!» dijo empujando a Swan hacia atrás con cuidado, haciendo que se acostara de nuevo «Regina está bien, ella se fue porque ya estábamos nosotros aquí. Ahora trata de estarte quieta, ella no se va a ir a ningún lado, relájate»

Aquello fue casi una bronca de la madre, pero la rubia todavía estaba desconfiada ante la vacilación de Henry. Miró al muchacho al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Él sabía que si Emma fue capaz de ir detrás de Killian a escondidas, también sería capaz de ir tras Regina, aun débil como estaba, en el primer descuido de la familia.

«¿Dónde está mi hermano?» la rubia preguntó un poco más calmada

«Con Belle. Lo dejé con ella antes de venir para acá. Y no me iré de aquí hasta que no estés bien, así que esta vez, nada de fugas»

Ella solo consiguió rezongar insatisfecha.

Cuando Emma se durmió, a regañadientes, pero obligada por los efectos de los antinflamatorios, Henry dejó a sus abuelos vigilándola mientras él se fue al encuentro de Regina.

Dadas las circunstancias no se dirigió a la mansión. Encontró a la mujer en el mausoleo de la familia Mills, donde fue recibido por la alcaldesa, para su sorpresa. Le contó el acontecimiento del día.

«Emma despertó» dijo él, entrando en ese lugar poco iluminado que era la cripta. El recinto favorito de Regina en muchas ocasiones.

Con piedras cubriendo las paredes y pequeñas antorchas iluminando el camino, llegaron a un sitio donde podían sentarse y conversar. Una estancia más grande y decorada al gusto de la morena. Allí Regina tenía lo imprescindible para ella.

Henry notó que la madre ya se había tomado sus buenas cantidades de vino antes de su llegada.

«Qué bien» replicó ella con poca emoción.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón y miró a su hijo con una total sumisión en sus ojos. Su piel estaba algo enrojecida por el efecto del alcohol.

«Preguntó por ti. Se acordó de ti»

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

«¿Ah sí?»

Henry afirmó con la cabeza

«¿Cuándo vas a ir a verla?»

La reina se encogió de hombros

«No voy»

«¿Y por qué no? Casi salta de la cama cuando supo que te habías ido del hospital»

Henry vio cómo su madre apretaba con sus manos los reposabrazos del sillón y cerraba los ojos

«Ya os lo dije» suspiró Regina «Emma no me necesita»

El muchacho se acercó. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y observó la notable decepción en el rostro de la madre. Ella demostró resistencia y era evidente que no deseaba hacer aquello en ese momento.

Él lo intentó

«Mamá, ¿por qué te estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto con Emma?»

Regina levantó la cabeza y miró a su hijo, seria

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¿Por qué te dejas engañar tan fácilmente?»

«No fui yo la que me engañé, solo vi algo muy convincente ese día, Henry. Emma estaba en la cama con el pirata, ¿qué debía pensar?»

«No estoy hablando de Hook, mamá. Hablo de ti. Te estás engañando, otra vez»

Los labios de la Reina temblaron

«Es muy agradable que te preocupes, mi amor, pero me conoces y sabes cómo soy»

«Sé quién eres y sé que no es a la que estoy viendo ahora. Creo que tú misma no te conoces»

Ella se pasó la mano por la cara como si se la estuviera limpiando.

«Eso no quiere decir que me esté engañando, Henry. Eso quiere decir que soy débil. Siempre lo fui»

«¿Sabes lo que parece?»

«Que no sé lidiar conmigo misma, lógico»

«No. Lo que parece es que has descubierto que Emma te ama locamente» Henry miró a su madre, que le dio media sonrisa, sin hablar «Lo puedes decir, mamá. Tú también amas a Emma» ella desvió su mirada, visiblemente incomoda «Yo lo sabía»

«Ante tantas cosas, después de tantas cosas…Emma me mostró un lado diferente de todo esto. Ella ha estado tan cerca todo este tiempo»

Henry se sentó a su lado

«Entonces, ¿por qué alejarse? Os amáis, es tan obvio»

«No es tan sencillo, Henry. Mira lo que ha provocado. Emma casi muere por mi culpa»

«Ni por eso ella te olvidar. Te ama mucho»

Regina estaba sufriendo con las palabras de su hijo. Se giró hacia él y tomó aire, buscando argumentos

«Creo que al fin de cuentas esto no puede salir bien. Si continuamos, todo puede acabar mal tanto para mí como para ella»

«No entiendo. ¿Por qué dices eso? Emma vio en ti lo que nadie más veía. Creyó en ti, lucho por ti. Si vas a rendirte por puro orgullo, vas a herirla»

Su voz en ese momento se había hecho más baja. Regina se quedó pensando, y tuvo que concordar con él.

«¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? Pensaba que estabas en contra de lo que teníamos»

«No estaba en contra. Estaba en contra de que ella te hiriese. Pensé que era una disculpa para aliviar la situación después de lo que pasó con Robin»

Regina le acarició el rostro y sonrió sin esconder cierta alegría.

«¿Ahora es lo contrario? ¿Tienes miedo de que yo le haga daño?»

«Sí» confesó «Pero también pienso en ti, porque pasaste una vida entera perdiendo. Por eso cometiste muchos errores, pero has cambiado. Y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, la estás dejando marchar» miró a los ojos a Regina y le agarró las manos como el buen hijo que era «El pasado ya no está. No desperdicies el amor, mamá. Es importante»

Regina inspiró profundamente de nuevo.

«A veces creo que Emma no debería ser mía, así como Robin, ni yo de ella. Me pasa por la cabeza que ella podría escoger a alguien mejor, Garfio, por ejemplo. Por lo menos él tiene que tener el corazón menso ennegrecido que el mío»

«Killian vive detrás de Emma, pero ella no quiere nada con él. Tú caíste en su juego, quería atormentarte, caíste en la trampa tal y como él quería. No se conforma con haber perdido a Emma por ti. Killian la quiere tener no por amor, solo la quiere por el capricho de poder quitártela a ti»

La boca de Regina hizo una mueca amarga.

«Puede ser, Henry. Puede ser»

La reina rozaba sus dedos en la piel del muchacho mientras intentaba convencerse de las palabras del hijo. Nunca nadie había descifrado sus sentimientos tan bien como él. Era sorprendente ver lo mucho que Henry las quería a las dos.

Un apretado abrazo selló el encuentro entre madre e hijo esa noche.

Temprano, en la mañana, intentando despejar la mente de las dudas que ella misma creara, Regina paseaba por el parque de Storybrooke, cerca del lago.

Se detuvo en un punto desde donde veía los juegos de una pareja de gansos que nadaban en el agua turbia. Y por alguna razón se acordó del día en que Emma y ella se encontraron riendo a voz en grito mientras jugaban intentando hacerse cosquillas una a la otra. Regina ganó el juego al hacer uso de la magia e invocar una rosa blanca que deslizó por el rostro y el cuerpo de su amada. Aquello termino entre caricias y besos. Ese recuerdo dejó a Regina en un trance total.

Se dio cuenta de dónde estaba cuando oyó una familiar risa infantil. Miró hacia el otro lado del lago y en el puente vio a Robin, a Marian y a Roland. Caminaban juntos como una familia perfecta.

Regina, desde donde estaba, llenó su pecho de aire y fingió una pose, mostrando autoridad, pero no puso mala cara a la pareja que se aproximaba. Mejor. Abrió una sonrisa humilde.

Cuando atravesaron el puente, Roland la vio, y soltándose de las manos de sus padres, corrió en su dirección.

«¡Regina!»

El pequeño abrió sus brazos y fue recibido por la alcaldesa con el mismo cariño.

Robin y Marian se pararon asistiendo a la escena. No sabían qué pensar de aquello, en especial Robin, que se enrojeció un poco al ver a Regina Mills.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

La alcaldesa abrazó a Roland de una manera que denotaba añoranza. Para el recelo de Marian, el hijo demostró hacia Regina un cariño que nunca pensó que existiese por parte de la reina.

Regina se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño y lo miró a los ojos, tan oscuros como los suyos propios.

«Te he extrañado, cariño» dijo Regina, tiernamente

«Y yo a ti» respondió sonriendo el muchacho

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí» movió afirmativamente la cabeza varias veces

«Roland siempre está preguntando por ti, Regina» dijo Robin

«¡Roland!» Marian dio un paso al frente, alarmada. El marido la agarró por la mano, impidiéndole que avanzase.

«Marian, no te preocupes. Regina ahora es otra persona. Confía» la esposa de Robin Hood miró a la reina, y a continuación al hijo que parecía a gusto en los brazos de la mujer a la que creía una víbora» ¿Lo ves?»

Marian aúna sí miraba con desconfianza

Regina se puso en pie para defenderse

«Él tiene razón. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya no soy la que arrancaba corazones o mandaba a las personas a la hoguera»

El arquero apretó la mano de su esposa, lo que la hizo retroceder

«Estás viendo. Ya te había dicho que había cambiado»

Él señaló al hijo, pero prestaba atención a Regina

«¿Estabais paseando?» preguntó la alcaldesa

«Sí, y después vamos a comer chocolate» Roland se adelantó a responder «¿Vienes con nosotros, Regina?»

Ella se quedó un poco incómoda ante la pregunta del niño

«Ahmmm…bueno….no, Roland» dijo mirándolo desde arriba

«¿Y tú? ¿También paseando?» preguntó Robin

«La verdad es que no. Soy la alcaldesa, tengo alguna que otra vez estar en otros lugares que no sea la alcaldía»

Marian estaba bastante confusa. Era difícil concebir la idea de que la mujer que un día la sentenció a “muerte” era ahora alguien arrepentido.

«Roland, ven, tenemos que regresar» pidió Marian, y el niño obedeció

No se quedó muy feliz por ser llamado por la madre. Miraba a Regina con mirada triste.

La alcaldesa se dio cuenta. Fue un esfuerzo para Regina mantenerse impasible; desde su retorno, Robin había hablado con su esposa sobre su relación con Mills, esclareciendo todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. Regina no tenía nada en contra de la esposa de Robin desde hacía un mes, teniendo mucho que ver en ello lo que estaba viviendo con Emma. Ya no deseaba matarla, ni perjudicarla, estaba segura de que jamás podría haber privado o deseado que Hood cambiase a la madre de su hijo por ella, y ya no deseaba al arquero como su compañero. No pudo dejar de pensar en Emma, otra vez. Si ella estuviese allí, la incomodidad sería menor.

Robin la miraba con la cara sonrojada. Parecía obvio que ver a la reina lo conmovía.

Regina lo miro de reojo, después focalizó su atención en Marian.

«No les estropearé más el paseo» también miró a Roland «Y usted señor, cómase un chocolate por mí»

El niño sonrió y confirmó.

Al ver el recelo todavía en el rostro de su esposa, Robin quiso justificarse

«Regina…perdona a mi mujer, ella todavía no comprende…»

La alcaldesa lo interrumpió

«No, Robin. Todo está bien. Yo en su lugar no me acostumbraría tan fácilmente a la idea de que la peor persona del mundo hubiera  cambiado de un día para otro» Regina quiso tranquilizarlo «Mis más sinceras disculpas, Marian. No necesito alargarlo más» por primera vez Regina bajó la cabeza ante alguien con humildad.

La esposa de Robin Hood permaneció callada

«¿Es verdad lo que pasó con Emma?»

Regina se quedó sorprendida ante la pregunta de Robin

«¿Emma? ¿El qué?»

«Supimos que la hirieron»

«Ah, sí…Emma fue herida, en el puerto. Un disparo en el hombro»

«¿Y cómo está?» Marian se mostró preocupada

«Está bien. Creo» respondió la alcaldesa, pellizcándose los labios.

Por un momento Regina pensó en si la pareja que tenía en frente sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Emma. En aquel momento, desconcertada, prefería que ellos estuvieran ajenos a todo aquello.

«Espero que mejore» la señora Hood dejó escapar. A fin de cuentas, Emma había tomado la decisión de traerla para ese mundo y salvar su vida, le estaba agradecida a la Salvadora.

El clima  no era propicio para seguir con la conversación. Roland ya tiraba de la falda de la madre pidiendo marcharse.

«Si la ves, dile que deseamos que se mejore, ¿sí?» dijo Robin y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, cubriendo la evidente incomodidad de segundos antes. Miro a Marian, y le dio la mano «¿Vamos?» ella y Roland asintieron «Tú también, Regina, cuídate»

Regina Mills no respondió. Les dejó pasar a los tres, y estos siguieron su camino bajo la sombra de los árboles cuyas hojas caducas y secas formaban un camino en el suelo. Lo mismo que ella hizo con Emma Swan cuando, hacía algunos días, las dos  buscaban  a Henry. Otro recuerdo más que la desafiaba a asegurar sus emociones.

Mientras la familia desaparecía por el camino, Regina hizo lo mismo por el lado contrario. Se acordó de una cosa que tenía que enmendar y debía hacerlo pronto.

Ya de noche, en unos de los callejones de la ciudad, desde donde Killian Jones miraba hacia Granny’s, el hombre que disparó a Emma estaba  acechando el lugar, esperando el momento para entrar. Ya era casi la del cierre y pronto Ruby y su abuela apagarían las luces del establecimiento para irse a dormir.

Vistiendo ropas diferentes a las habituales, el capitán vio con su catalejo cómo el cartel de “abierto” era girado a “cerrado”. Era el momento propicio para poner en práctica un plan estrafalario. El último antes de marcharse definitivamente de allí, ya que sabía que su cara estaba estampada en las farolas y los escaparates de la ciudad con la palabra: Forajido. Ahora era oficialmente un bandido. Dejarse ver le podría costar caro, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en Storybrooke, pero sus razones se resumían en una sola persona: Emma Swan.

Se puso los guantes de cuero, ya estaba listo para cruzar. Lo hizo con cautela, mirando hacia los dos lados de la calle. Su diana sería la frágil puerta de la entrada, que abriría con una sencilla horquilla.

Estaba metiendo la fina pieza de metal en el hueco de la cerradura cuando una voz de mujer, potente, resonó a su lado haciéndolo saltar del susto.

«¿Necesitas ayuda, querido?»

Hook dudó por un momento. Entonces, lenta y cuidadosamente se giró hacia la voz, encontrándose con su dueña.

«¡Tú!» dijo él entre dientes al ver a Regina sentada en una de las sillas libres a las afueras del restaurante. Se levantó elegantemente y caminó hacia el hombre, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, como en los tiempo de la Reina Malvada «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?»

«¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Fue muy fácil encontrarte, pirata de pacotilla. ¿O te olvidaste de esto?» Regina habló mostrando los dientes y la mano humeante. Su magia respondía a la cuestión de Hook. Hizo que bajara los escalones que antecedían a la puerta. Killian se paró a centímetros del rostro, intimidado «Fue muy fácil encontrarte. No solo te lancé esa bola de fuego en el embarcadero por rabia, querido»

Hook trago en seco y pestañeó. En tres segundos sintió cómo sus pies se elevaban del suelo y su garganta estrecharse en un apretón sofocante. Sus manos, brazos y piernas estaban bajo alguna especie de hechizo, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos azules estaban  abiertos de par en par, clavados en Regina, que lo levantó hasta donde quiso, sin necesidad de tocar su cuerpo. La mano de la reina hizo el gesto de apretar y Hook perdió cualquier oportunidad de respirar.

«Re…Re…Regina…no puedo res-pi-rar…» dijo Hook ya casi sin voz.

Con agresividad, lo lanzó al suelo y lo puso boca arriba.

«Oh, disculpa, creo que me pesa mucho la mano» ironizó Regina

La morena se agachó, e introdujo, sin cuidado alguno, la mano en el pecho de Killian, apretando hasta verlo retorcerse de dolor.

«¡No!» gritó

«Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Emma, canalla» apretó con más fuerza «¿Estás oyendo?» su rostro se acercó al de él. Killian vio el odio en los ojos de la reina «Voy a coger esto para que aprendas a no jugar más con lo que no es tuyo. Ahora poseo tus dos debilidades, querido…Emma y tu corazón» Regina extrajo el órgano del hombre caído. Apretó.

«¡Ahhhhh!» era Hook chirriando los dientes y apretando los ojos

«Tenía que haberte hecho sentir el dolor de Emma cuando le alcanzó el disparo» ella se levantó con el corazón en la mano «Cobarde»

El pirara consiguió todavía ser irónico desde la posición en la que estaba, pero aun así le dolió hablar

«El disparo no era para Emma, era para ti»

«Sabía muy bien que era para mí, y ahora creo que te lo vas a pensar dos veces antes de intentar cualquier cosa en contra de ninguna de las dos»

Él se dio por vencido, sentía su vida deslizarse como el agua por los dedos de la reina.

«¡Mátame ya! Haz lo que tu madre debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo»

Regina lo miró desde arriba, indicando negativamente con la cabeza

«Lo siento mucho, capitán. Pero no será tan fácil…»

Un remolino rojo los cubrió a los dos.

Aparecieron en una sala oscura y sofocante, donde las paredes estrechas y acolchadas dominaban todo el recinto.

Killian se vio tirado en el suelo y Regina de pie, agarrando todavía  su corazón.

«¿Qué lugar es este?» preguntó, asombrado

«El lugar donde te vas a pudrir el resto de tu vida» Regina sonrió sarcásticamente. Hizo aparece en su mano libre una caja en la  que guardó el órgano vital de Killian «Este es el único de mi colección que no devolveré a su dueño. Por eso, no lo intentes, porque nunca saldrás de aquí sin estar en mis manos, pirata. Este es el precio por casi haberle quitado la vida a tu _querida Swan_ »

Regina dijo todo aquello con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada.

Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto. Se giró para verlo una última vez antes de encerrar al hombre ahí dentro, haciendo que la oscuridad invadiera el recinto y aterrorizara al Capitán Garfio.

«¡No! ¡Solo puedes estar de broma…Regina!» corrió hacia la puerta, golpeando con desespero «¡Regina! ¡Regina! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Regina!»

Gritó por mucho tiempo, pero no era una broma de la alcaldesa. Killian se quedaría preso en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital por el tiempo que ella desease. Nunca más sería una piedra en el zapato de la reina y de Emma Swan.

Siete días después de todo lo ocurrido, Emma recibió el alta del hospital. Salió recuperada, solo con una ligera incomodidad en el hombro herido, y con una venda que se podía ver bajo la camiseta que llevaba.

La madre era la única que estaba para acompañarla hasta el coche que la propia Mary Margaret iba a conducir. Ayudó a la hija a colocarse en el asiento del acompañante y en seguida se sentó frente al volante. Observó a Emma distante, no muy diferente a los últimos cinco días en que la rubia había esperado la visita de Regina, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Snow miró a la hija antes de arrancar

«¿Qué pasa, Emma? ¿Todavía pensando en ella?»

«Sí» respondió Emma, mirando fijamente al frente

«No te pongas así. Ella va a entenderte»

«¿Por qué no vino? ¿Por qué no ha querido verme?»

«Emma, puede haber miles de razones. Tal vez verte en el estado en que te vio fue algo muy fuerte. Ella está esperando a una Emma a la que conoce. Una Emma fuerte. Cuando sea el momento, os encontrareis»

Mary apartó los cabellos que caían por el rostro de la hija hacia atrás.

«Necesito que sea pronto, mamá»

Después de tomar camino, llegaron en pocos minutos frente a la fachada del restaurante más popular de la ciudad. Emma extrañó que se pararan en Granny’s, ya no vivían en el apartamento de encima, y pensaba que irían para casa.

La Salvadora puso cara de no entender y preguntó

«¿No estábamos yendo para casa?»

«Iremos, después»

«Perdona mamá, pero no tengo hambre»

«No te traje solo para comer algo, ven» Mary desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche para hacer que Emma bajase y caminase con ella hasta el restaurante.

Algo desconfiada, Swan atravesó la calle con la madre tirándole de la mano.

Emma se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta

«Emma, ¿qué pasa?» preguntó Mary girando para verla

«Soy yo la que pregunta eso, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?» Emma miraba hacia los lados, sospechando de algo

Mary Margaret sonrió a la hija, dándole dos palmaditas en su mejilla derecha

«Velo por ti misma…»

La madre abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la rubia. Todos sus amigos de Storybrooke estaban allí. Era una fiesta sorpresa.

«¡Sorpresa!» dijeron todas las voces a la vez.

Emma entró y vio a todo el mundo esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios, se dio cuenta de lo querida que era.

«¿Really?» dijo para acabar riéndose

Y vio una pancarta en la pared que decía “¡Bienvenida Emma!

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Henry y David se acercaron con el carrito del pequeño Neal, y la abrazaron. Luego, todos los presentes hicieron una fila para recibir con cumplidos y abrazos a la Salvadora recuperada.

Ruby le dio a su amiga un gorro de cumpleaños.

«¡Vamos, póntelo!»

«¿Para qué es esto?» preguntó ella

«Es un gorro de cumpleaños. Casi mueres, hoy es como si nacieses de nuevo. ¡Feliz nuevo cumpleaños, amiga!» dijo la muchacha.

Emma miró a su alrededor, y vio prácticamente a todo el mundo con su “gorrito” en la cabeza. Archie, los enanos (ahora no tan enanos), Granny, Belle, y más de media docena de conocidos por parte de la sheriff, incluso Robin, Marian y Roland estaban ahí.

La rubia ya comenzaba a mezclase con los amigos cuando la campana de la puerta sonó. Emma sintió un repentino pinchazo en el pecho. Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta encontrándose con la razón de su aflicción, Regina.

Una sonrisa disfrazada de nerviosismo surgió en los labios de la alcaldesa. Emma, además del pecho, sintió todo su cuerpo aliviarse. Caminó hasta ella, respondiendo al gesto y se miraron, profundamente. Reflejaban tanta emoción en las miradas que no necesitaban mostrársela con palabras.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

En ese intercambio de miradas, las emociones sentidas hacían que ambas pieles se erizasen. Emma no sabía si reí o llorar. Regina asentía como si entendiese la ausencia de palabras de la amada. En ese momento, cogió una de sus manos y le acarició los dedos con ternura.

«¡Qué bien verte mejor!» dijo la reina

Emma se pellizcó los labios y se sonrojó, escondiendo una sonrisa

Cuando Regina tomó aire para decirle otra cosa, Henry apareció para abrazar a su madre morena.

«¡Mamá! ¡Qué bien que viniste!» el muchacho la abrazó eufórico. Regina, con sus brazos alrededor de él, miró a Swan contrariada. Todo lo que  la rubia podía hacer era menear la cabeza y ver cómo su hijo arrastraba a su madre hacia una de las mesas «Ven, mamá, quiero que pruebes esta tarta. La ha hecho Granny» decía él mientras arrastraba a la alcaldesa.

Emma se viró para verlos, pero acabó siendo rodeada por los amigos a los que faltaba por dar las gracias.

Al mismo tiempo que iba contando sus aventuras en el puerto a los que la tenían rodeada, Swan buscaba siempre mirar a Regina se reojo, a escondidas. Vio que le habían dado un gorrito como el que todos llevaba en la cabeza. Le gustó cuando la vio darle  a Henry en la boca un pedazo de tarta, y hasta quiso sonreír al verla reír y bromear con el bebé Neal.

Regina también la miraba, una que otra vez, desde cierta distancia. Le guiñó el ojo en una de las veces, y Emma sintió cómo explosionaba por dentro de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo de incertidumbre.

Ahora la que no tenía valor era Emma. La invadió el miedo de llegar hasta Regina y besarla, mirarla. Lo deseaba, pero no sabía si hacer eso en frente de todo el mundo, aunque todos lo supiesen, sería conveniente.

Se disculpó ante los amigos y se fue a sentar en la barra donde su padre saboreaba una generosa jarra de cerveza. El hombre se lamió los labios, y la vio llegar  con el desánimo en su rostro, lo que no entendió.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa?»

«No sé, papá. No sé» dijo ella con tono afligido

«No sabes, ¿eh?» dejó la jarra en la barra y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirarla «Creo que sé lo que te pasa»

Ella levantó su mirada hacia su padre

«¿Los sabes?»

David afirmó con la cabeza

«Regina»

Emma sonrió irónica, movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró

«No sé lo que me pasa» Emma la miró a lo lejos, por encima del hombro «Me siento extraña. Quise tanto que me fuera a ver al hospital y ahora me siento idiota»

«Necesitáis hablar. Lejos de aquí. Solas»

«Ya. Es lo que yo también querría»

«Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? Sácala de aquí y acaba ya  con todo esto»

«¿Acabar?» Emma preguntó asustada

«No acabar en el sentido de…acabar. Sino que te arregles rápido con ella»

La salvadora se giró. Se puso recta y decidió seguir el consejo del padre.

«Creo que es eso lo que voy a hacer. Deséame buena suerte»

Él sonrió

«Emma, estate tranquila. El que haya venido ya es un gran paso. Tú le gustas, me di cuenta en el hospital» Swan quiso escuchar lo que el padre tenía que decir «No fue únicamente mi sangre la que te salvó ese día. Fue ella también. Y tú la protegiste, siendo tu alcanzada por la bala. Ella lo sabe» David miraba a Regina y con mucha comprensión asintió para Emma «Vete. No pierdas más el tiempo» le dio una palmada en el hombro sano.

Swan se tomó aquello como un incentivo y fue tras su reina con toda la astucia que tenía

«Ahm…¡Hey!» dijo la rubia al pararse ante la mesa en la que estaban sentados Regina, Henry, Ruby y Mary Margaret. Emma se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, encogiendo el cuerpo.

«¡Emma! ¿Por qué no te sientas?» preguntó Mary mientras todos la miraban.

«Ehm… No voy a sentarme porque lo que quería…realmente…Necesito hablar con Regina» miró a la morena

«Entonces, ¿quiere que nos vayamos?» Henry hizo la pregunta

«No es necesario» Emma esperaba la respuesta de Regina. La alcaldesa daba señales de una sonrisa. En el fondo estaba encontrando la pose de Swan muy “rica” «Necesito hablar con ella en otro lugar. Solo ella y yo»

La reina se levantó, llevaba un vestido azul marino que le marcaba sus curvas. Tenía un estilo impecable, y el maquillaje le revalorizaba sus labios y ojos, siempre. Emma estaba sufriendo por adorarla tanto.

«Es verdad, señorita Swan. Creo que sé de un lugar donde podemos conversar» dijo Regina

«Podéis ir, pero mamá…» Henry llamó a Emma, pero ambas miraron «Emma» rio él «Ya que probablemente no vas a venir a casa a dormir, ¿puedo dormir en tu cuarto?»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, y se sonrojó. Las mujeres sentadas al lado del muchacho ahogaron una risa con las manos

«¡P..puedes!» murmuró Swan.

Regina le cogió la mano y se la apretó. Mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado, de forma sugestiva,  ante las palabras de Henry, pero antes de pensar en disfrutar del tiempo perdido, necesitan arreglar las cosas.

Se dirigieron al parque. Se sentaron en la hierba, entre flores minúsculas de color amarillo y árboles recién plantados. Una tenía la espalda de la otra pegada a ella. Regina ya había olvidado cómo era tener a Emma rodeándola. Estaban relajadas, y llevaban  mucho tiempo calladas desde que habían llegado.

El sonido del viento batiendo en las hojas de los árboles más viejos y de los pájaros en sus ramas era constante. El lago, delante de ellas, estaba calmado, no era uno de los días en que los gansos u ocas aparecían en el agua para jugar, parecía que se habían aliado para no molestar a la pareja.

Emma finalmente entrelazó sus dedos a los de Regina. Aspiró el olor de su cabello, de su nuca y besó el hombro desnudo.

En ese momento fue cuando consiguió hablar

«¿Por qué huiste de mí?»

«Henry también dijo eso, huir»

«Pero fue lo que hiciste»

«No. Me separé. De ti, de las personas…»

«Porque no confiaste en mí…»

«No confié y lo admito, Emma. No tienes que recordármelo» Regina estaba enojada «Sentí esa necesidad»

«Regina, yo te di todas las certezas del mundo. Hook jugó sucio, creíste en él, podrías haber reflexionado y llegar a la conclusión de que no era verdad»

«Lo sé Emma. Lo sé. Cuando Henry me contó lo que había sucedido, me sentí horrible. Tan mal como me siento por todo lo que hice en el pasado»

«Hook lo va a pagar, lo prometo»

Regina soltó una carcajada amarga, con la cabeza encajada en el cuello de la salvadora»

«Ya lo está haciendo, cariño. Ten la certeza de que lo está»

Emma la aferró con toda la fuerza que podía. Miraba el lago y su nula agitación, pero lo que más deseaba, Regina todavía no se lo había dado.

«Te esperé en el hospital»

«Henry me lo dijo. Tenía miedo de hablar contigo. De la manera en que te vi, tuve miedo»

«¿Miedo de qué?»

«Miedo de comenzar de nuevo y de que no saliera bien» dijo Regina suspirando

«La mayor prueba de que puede y de que va a salir bien es lo que siento por ti»

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ya he hecho tanto mal a todos. ¿Todavía consigues amar a una persona como yo?»

Emma se quedó pensando. Apartó los cabellos de Regina hacia atrás para poder hablarle al oído

«Yo ya fui una tonta al pensar que existía algo más grande en la vida que el amor, pero no lo hay. ¿No te acuerdas que fue eso lo que salvó a nuestro hijo? ¿Salvó a mi madre? ¿Y me hizo descubrir lo que realmente sentí por ti?»

Regina cerró los ojos y rozó su mejilla en el busto de Emma.

«Confieso que me dolió cada momento sin ti. La idea de traición y de nunca más poder vivir lo que viví en aquellas semanas en que estuvimos juntas. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto en tan poco tiempo? Fue muy fuerte, Emma. Mi alma dolía. Descubrí que tú estabas en cada parte de mi ser. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de lo importante que eras cuando llegaste  a esta ciudad. También me pregunto por qué tardaste tanto. Podríamos haber vivido esto antes»

«Si hubiese pasado antes no sería tan intenso. Necesitábamos vivir todo lo que vivimos, y no fue poca cosa, Regina. Este sentimiento ha ido creciendo desde dentro. Y si no te conozco mal, no creo que te lo hubieras permitido»

«Ha sido difícil convencerme ahora, antes nunca me hubiera entregado. Tienes razón» hicieron una pausa. Intercambiaron caricias «La semana pasada estuve aquí. En ese mismo lugar, mirando hacia el lago, intentando poner mis pensamientos en orden…»

«¿Y?» Emma esperó a que continuase

«Y entonces me di cuenta de que era más fuerte que yo» Regina se viró hacia Emma, sentándose en su regazo, quedando cara a cara «El amor que tuve tanto miedo de sentir de nuevo y tanto quise sentir otra vez siempre estuvo contigo, Emma. Finalmente me siento digna de un final feliz, a pesar de los pesares» la morena hablaba calmadamente «No quiero engañarme de nuevo»

«Juro por mi vida que no te arrepentirás. Tienes que entender que te amo y no quiero cambiar eso por nada del mundo»

«No quiero que jures por tu vida, casi la pierdes por mi culpa» Regina se hundía en aquellos ojos esmeraldas de Emma que en aquella ocasión brillaban de manera poco común.

«Y por ti me llevaría ese disparo cuantas veces fuera necesario»

Rozaron sus narices y labios antes de consumirse en un beso acalorado. La mano que Emma podía levantar  se enredó en los cabellos de Regina. La reina parecía pequeña, a merced de la salvadora, que quería saciar su sed, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de sus labios en los suyos.

Sin poder soportar el deseo que las consumía, escogieron otro lugar para amarse y aniquilar una vez por todas las dudas existentes con el intercambio de caricias más atrevidas. La cama de Regina.

La noche cayó mientras recordaban otros besos. Desnudas, compartían el colchón en el que las sábanas eran prescindibles por el calor del ambiente en ese momento. Regina cabalgaba la mano de Emma que la sujetaba en su regazo. La reina arqueó la columna cuando los estremecimientos del orgasmo la consumieron. Los dedos de Swan dentro de ella chocaban contra el punto exacto, arrancándole gemidos.

Emma deslizó su boca por la mandíbula y cuello de su amada gozando del estremecimiento y del fuerte aroma que Regina exhalaba. Parecieron horas hasta que su lengua se dirigió por fin a sus pechos. Acarició la fina piel de la base hasta dejarla entumecida. Rodeo los pezones con la puta, los pellizcó con los dientes, después los succionó, primero suavemente, después de forma más insistente hasta verlos ponerse muy rígidos, hasta el punto que comenzaron a dolerle a la reina.

La morena esperaba ansiosa para correrse y mojar aquellos dedos con su placer. La salvadora sabía que no tardaría. Ya hacía horas que estaban ahí, insaciables.

La alcaldesa le tocó los cabellos, hundiendo los dedos en los suaves mechones de Emma. Exigía besos y más mordidas, Swan a esas alturas hacía de ella su banquete. Incluso con el hombro dolorido, consiguió levantar el brazo y aguantar su espalda mientras sus movimientos en su interior se hacían más profundos.

Regina alcanzó el clímax, regalándole a su enamorada el más estridente grito de lujuria. El cuerpo entero vibró y necesitó aire. La salvadora la puso sobre ella, acostándose e intercambiando otra vez fogosos besos con lengua. Sentía el corazón de Emma latir en su pecho, deseando que el suyo estuviese ahí. Quizás solo sentir con su alma no fuera bastante.

Rodeo el rostro de la rubia con sus delicadas manos y la miró a los ojos.

«Necesito preguntarte una cosa, pero no estoy segura de si es el momento adecuado» dijo Emma, recorriendo su boca con sus labios

«No sabrás si es el momento adecuado o no si no lo haces» susurró Regina.

Emma extrajo el par de dedos mojados del interior de Regina y los limpió con su propia saliva. Se sentó en la cama. La reina hizo lo mismo cruzando las piernas.

«Ya que todo ha pasado, yo te salvé y tú tendrás un final feliz conmigo…Creo que deberíamos hacer esto de la forma correcta» Swan abrió la mano, respiró profundamente y se concentró. Hizo surgir en la palma de la mano una cajita pequeña de color rojo sangre con detalles dorados en los bordes. Llevaba entrenando para la ocasión desde hacía días. Regina la miró, en esa penumbra del cuarto, no estaba creyéndose que lo que había imaginado estuviese sucediendo tan deprisa.

Swan asintió para que la amada tocase el objeto y lo abriese. Regina lo rozaba con sus dedos trémulos al mismo tiempo que  controlaba su respiración.

Cuando la abrió, vio la cosa más hermosa que en su vida podría imaginar. Un anillo.

Era plateado, decorado con una piedra de cristal azul.

Sus ojos se  vieron invadidos por la emoción y Emma aprovechó la situación.

«¿Aceptas ser mi reina para el resto de la vida?»

Las cejas de la morena se habían quedado congeladas en su movimiento, sus ojos ardían, pero los labios dibujaron una sonrisa que mostraba la inconmensurable felicidad que sentía. Emma, aún con esa poca claridad, pudo verlo. Se abrazaron.

«Claro que acepto, señorita Swan, salvadora y mi amor» dijo Regina mientras distribuía besos por la boca de la rubia.

«¿Solo eso? Ya has sido más romántica» bromeó Emma

Con la boca pegada a la de ella, la alcaldesa dijo bajito

«Te amo»

Una sonrisa tan feliz como la de la morena se dibujó en los labios de Emma, que fue besada todavía un puñado de veces más. Rieron, bromearon, rodaron, se amaron de nuevo. Aquella noche, calentarían la cama por los cuatro costados.

Ya era tarde, al día siguiente, cuando aparecieron en el apartamento de la familia Charming. Henry, David y Mary Margaret recibieron a las dos con mucho gusto.

«¡Hola!» dijo Mary al abrirles la puerta con una sonrisa amable al verlas dadas de la mano «Pensé que no os iba a ver tan pronto»

Regina y Emma entraron. Los niños también les sonrieron, en especial Henry.

«En verdad, solo hemos venido para contarles una gran noticia» dijo Emma en seguida, confirmando sus palabras su novia, a su lado. La reina no podía disimular su felicidad.

«¿Noticia?» Henry se levantó de donde estaba «¿Qué estáis tramando?»

Emma extendió la mano de Regina. Mary Margaret vio el anillo y se quedó boquiabierta.

«¡Oh Dios mío!»

«Familia…Quiero decir que Regina y yo vamos a casarnos» Swan hinchó su pecho de orgullo al decir aquello. La morena a su lado apretaba su brazo, esperando la aprobación de los padres de Emma.

Mary se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando contener un grito. Miró hacia David y lo vio con una expresión de aprobación en su rostro.

Henry caminó hacia las dos. Se puso misterioso al hablarles

«¿Queréis saber lo que pienso de eso? ¡Os lo merecéis!»

Se lanzó a abrazar a sus madres, era obvio que le gustó la noticia.

La pareja recibido a continuación los abrazos de David y Mary. Regina volvería a formar parte de la familia de Snow White, solo que esta vez como nuera. No estaba menos feliz por eso, estaba emocionada.

«Tengo que agradecerle  mucho a mi pequeño príncipe, Henry, que trajo a Emma a esta ciudad y que me ayudó a abrir los ojos con respecto a ella, y a vosotros dos también» Regina quiso hacer su discurso. Acariciaba a su hijo en el rostro, y vio a la pareja Charming observarla «Si no fuese por ustedes, Emma jamás existiría. También se debe mucho a mí. La maldición…»

Emma no la dejó terminar

«Ok, mi amor, ok, la maldición, todos conocemos la historia. Y por eso, por todo lo que ha pasado, prefiero que te acuerdes de los momentos felices. Como cuando te conocí»

Intercambiaron una dulce mirada.

David aprovechó

«Sí, por lo visto vamos a tener que dejarlas solas e ir a celebrar vuestra boda solos»

Y todos se echaron a reír.

«¡Bien dicho! Tenemos que celebrar. Podemos hacer lo de siempre, comer en Granny’s» dijo Henry

«Creo que quienes tienen que elegir son las novias» afirmó Mary

La reina estaba abrazada a Emma y a su hijo cuando de repente se acordó de algo que tenía que hacer con urgencia.

«Sí…está bien, vamos a comer todos juntos, pero necesito hacer una cosa antes»

Emma la miró y preguntó

«¿El qué, Regina?»

«Necesito que vengas conmigo» dijo la reina bastante seria

Y minutos después estaban en la cripta de Regina en el mausoleo.

Swan observaba todas las cajas de alrededor y buena parte de la particular decoración del lugar, mientras que Regina retiraba de dentro de una en especial un órgano que era, de entre todos los que allí estaba, el más preciado.

«¿De quién es ese corazón?» preguntó la salvadora

«Este corazón» la reina lo sacó de la caja y lo agarró con ambas manos «Es el corazón que tú aplastabas en mis sueños. Una noche, aquella en la que dormiste a mi lado, después de que me  desmayase, soñé contigo. Me matabas»

Emma se sorprendió de la conversación, puso una cara extraña

«¿Yo te mataba en el sueño?»

«Sí» Regina entregó su órgano a Emma «Creo que ya entendí por qué soñé aquello»

La salvadora lo agarró con una de las manos. Sintió emanar una energía solo comparable a cuando salvó a su hijo de la maldición.

«Henry también  soñó contigo y conmigo. Yo también te mataba en su sueño. ¿Habrá una conexión?»

«La hay. Él soñó eso porque está directamente ligado a nosotras» Regina se acercó más. Veía la tensión en la mirada de la rubia y le tocó la muñeca

«Emma, ¿te das cuenta de que ya no hay manchas negras?»

«¿En tu corazón? Sí, parece diferente. Eso quiere decir que…»

Regina completó

«…que estoy curada. Me has salvado otra vez»

Los ojos verdes de Swan parecían no entender.

«Desde el momento en que comprendí que te amaba, cambié. Me lo arranqué por miedo a esa mancha negra que tenía por mis pecados del pasado. He devuelto los que estaban guardados aquí después de que me dijiste que encontrabas extraño que guardase aquello que no me pertenecía, eso fue cuando Henry nos dio aquel susto al desaparecer. Y si quieres saberlo, me siento finalmente perdonada por haber tomado esa decisión. Ahora, necesito que me lo devuelvas. Tienes que ser tú. Coloca mi corazón otra vez en su lugar. Solo tú puedes hacerlo»

«¿De verdad lo crees?»

«Lo creo»

Regina empujó la mano de Emma con su corazón hacia sí, obligando a Emma a hundirlo en su pecho.

La reina controló el ligero dolor prestando atención a la reacción de la rubia, que lo dejó dentro de ella y retiró su mano segundos después. Parecía asustada. La morena necesitó un tiempo para acostumbrarse nuevamente a los latidos. Se quedó ida, como si un ventarrón recorriese su carne y huesos. Luego regresó.

«¿Regina?» la rubia la agarró por los brazos, tuvo miedo de que se desmayara.

«Lo conseguiste. Lo conseguiste, Emma» Regina abrió los ojos, sonrió a Emma y la abrazó «Ahora estoy completa» decía buscando aire «Ahora puedo amarte de la manera que quiero. Completa»

Se acabaron las palabras. Los labios de la morena se encontraron con los de la rubia y el beso que vino fue, en todos los sentidos, el mejor desde el primero que se dieron. Por primera vez, Regina tuvo absoluta certeza de que había  alcanzado su final feliz. Y era Emma.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
